The Daycarthro Chron:Gods Must have Been on Crack
by Psycho-CJ
Summary: Two groups of dysfunctional characters come together in what will be an explosion of action, adventure and humor. -Raven the cool-headed Hybrid, his brother Evan the sadist Demon Child, Cassandra the unconfident sorceress, and Warner the not so bright playboy/swordsman. Will both groups survive the demons after them and each other? Contains OC from my original story
1. When Things Go From Bad to Really Bad

A/N: Just to let you know, this is a crossover between my characters from the Daycarthro Chronicles and Saiyuki. This will not be a Mary Sue, considering most of my characters are male, and there will be no yaoi. At the moment I won't do any introductions on the characters since I will introduce them later. (Just to let you know, I am currently doing a little bit of editing, since I wrote this so long ago, so sorry about the mess).

The Infamous List of Terms

Names that are used:

**Daerenh** (sorcerers that use elemental magic).

**Waeruock **(mages whose magic is based on illusion and summoning spells).

**Vaerire** (vampire like people, like Warner).

**Hybrid **(a bloodline that was started when a demon had a child with a Daerenh-Waeruock. These people are marked with one blue eye and one violet eye, kind of like Gojyo having crimson eyes and hair. The character Raven is a descendent of this bloodline, but when a third class demon took possession of his body he managed to integrate with the demon, losing the mark of a Hybrid).

**Demons**- different from the youkai of_ Saiyuki_. They look like normal humans, but tend to have violet eyes and have certain abilities like healing, teleporting and casting light-spells. The demons from Saiyuki will be referred to as youkai, while my demons will be called demons.

**Essence**- term associated to people who can use magic. Each person has a distinct signature, where the stronger the person, the stronger the essence.

Last of all, I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro Chronicles.

x X x

Chapter 1: When things go from bad to really bad

In Raven Jacob's house, a group of people wait in the front room. There are four people among them, two guys, a girl about eighteen, and a little boy, age nine. The little boy's name is Evan, a demon trapped inside a child's body. His playful nature disguises how dangerous the boy can be when people offend him, which seems like an everyday occurrence.

Sitting in a chair is Raven, Evan's brother by blood. Raven is known as a Hybrid, a person who is a descendent from a blood line where a demon had a child with a Daerenh-Waeruock sorcerer, but due to circumstance, he has lost the mark of the Hybrid. His eyes are now blue, with violet rings on the outside.

The other young man is Warner, known as a Vaerire, his eyes are baby blue and hair the color of sunflowers. He has a fondness for women and thinks highly of himself.

The young woman is Cassandra, a Daerenh-Waeruock sorceress with hazel eyes and blonde hair. She is protective of her friends and is far from a fragile woman who can't protect herself.

The angry glares of Evan and Warner seem to electrify the room. The two have once again started fighting when Evan made a comment about Warner being stupid. Raven watches the two, wondering if he will have to break them up before they bring the house down. For some reason, Raven has gained the duty of keeping everyone in check and is the financial supporter of everyone. Cassandra yawns, grabbing his attention.

"Sorry, I was studying last night so I didn't get as much sleep as I should have," Cassandra apologizes to Raven.

"Go ahead and try it," Evan threatens Warner. The boy takes a step forward as if he is ready to fight Warner at that moment. "Aw, is little Warner afraid of me," Evan snickers.

"What did you say!" Warner hisses.

"Yep, I was right. You are too stupid to get it the first time." Evan flicks back his black-as-a-starless-night hair and flashes Warner one of his deadly smiles. "Either that or you're deaf."

"Damn demon child!" Warner hisses, ready to strike the little boy down, but Raven instinctually grabs Warner's arm.

"Stop it now before I tell Daycarthro about a certain incident that we would all rather forget," Raven replies.

"Ha ha, Big Brother comes to rescue once again," Evan laughs.

"And Evan, keep this up and I won't let you sleep in my room for the next month," Raven counters. The boy pouts his lips, while small tears form at the corner of his eyes. "Don't even try that sad puppy look." Raven plops down on the couch glancing at the time. "Where the hell is he?" Raven growls. "He said 3:30, didn't he?" The one they are waiting for is Daycarthro, otherwise known as the Dimension Gate-Keeper who has the ability to open the door to different worlds.

"Leave it to a god to be late like always," Warner says.

"Actually, aren't we the ones who usually end up making him wait," Cassandra laughs.

"That's not the point. The sooner Daycarthro shows up, the sooner I can get away from these idiots." Raven motions to Evan and Warner.

"You sure are in a foul mood," a deep voice says just as a man a few years older than them appears out of no where.

"Yo, Daycarthro! How have you been?" Warner asks as he runs up to the god and the two do their special handshake. Daycarthro is the only one in their group who is close friends with Warner.

"I can't stay and chat much, but I was asked to give you this." The Dimension Gate-Keeper hands Raven a small ball of light. "I have been told it will allow you to open portals into different worlds." Raven examines the ball, but doesn't find it very interesting. Evan runs over to the Hybrid and snatches the ball away. "Careful!" Daycarthro yells. "It's very delicate and breaking it could release a devastating amount of energy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not going to break it, I'm not stupid like Warner," Evan replies.

"You little jerk," Warner hisses shoving the little demon child. The ball slips out of his hands and everyone watches as the sphere falls to the ground. All five of them stare at the fallen ball, prepared for the worse, but nothing happens.

"I am going to kill you," Raven hisses.

"It was an accident," Evan yelps, hiding behind Warner. Raven kneels down and picks up ball, hoping no damage has been inflicted on it. Just then a mass of energy is released, wrapping around Raven. Evan breaks away from Warner and grabs his brother's hand. Cassandra does the same, trying to jerk him away from the energy.

"Stop it or you will be dragged with me," Raven gasps. Warner sighs and joins his companions in their attempt to free Raven.

"Hey, stop that!" Daycarthro yells at everyone. "You don't know what is going to…" the four disappear along with the light, "…happen." _Leave it to me to have to deal with people like them_, the god thinks unhappily.

x X x

In the meantime, a green jeep is peacefully driving along the dusty desert. Well…not peacefully since the riders are yelling at each other. The blond, young man sitting in the front passenger's seat clenches his fist as the yelling in the back seat finally gets to him. He whirls around and smacking the two with his paper fan in impressive swing.

"Sanzo!" the brown-haired young man, Goku, whines.

"Shut up!" he snaps.

"But he ate my meat bun!" Goku points an accusing finger at the red-headed man, Gojyo.

"If you keep talking you will never have to worry about being hungry again," Sanzo threatens as he pulls out his gun. Goku gulps then quietly sits back down. "Idiots," Sanzo mumbles.

Suddenly, the driver, Hakkai, swerves the car, causing Gojyo and Goku to end up as a tangle mess.

"Damn it, Hakkai, tell us when you are going to do something like that," Gojyo yells, untangling himself from Goku.

"I'm sorry, but there is someone unconscious on the road." Hakkai points to a mass a few feet behind them. Sanzo takes out his gun as he approaches the person. He keeps the gun steadily aimed as he taps them with his foot. The person groans, but doesn't wake up. Goku races up to the person and turns him over.

"It's a kid," Goku announces, pointing to the unconscious Evan.

"No shit," Sanzo mumbles.

"We can't leave him here," Hakkai replies looking down at the child.

"Do I look like a damn babysitter to you?" Sanzo says.

"But Sanzo, he is just a little kid," Goku says, tugging on his sleeve. The monk looks at Goku then rubs his temple.

"Do what you want," Sanzo says returning to jeep.

x X x

Water drips from the ceiling and down to the sleeping figure's face. He flinches slightly when the ice cold water hits his forehead. He opens his blue-violet eyes, taking in the dank cave he is lying in.

"Evan, I am going to kill you," Raven calls, but no one answers. No one else is with him, possibly scattered among this foreign world. "You better hope I don't find you, and that goes for Warner too," he mutters to himself. He sits up slowly, his vision blurring as the throbbing in his head intensifies. _What did I do to deserve this_? _It's my own damn fault for even touching that talisman. Since when do I make such stupid choices_? After the throbbing drops slightly, he brings himself to his feet.

_Now I just have to find the others, kill Warner and Evan for making me feel like someone sent me to hell and back, then contact Daycarthro so we can go back home, then I can find some creative ways to punish Evan and Warner._ Raven closes his eyes, trying to pinpoint the location of Cassandra since she has the strongest essence compared to Warner and Evan. All he can sense is his own magic and the energy released by the talisman, which has been inconveniently spread across this whole god forsaken place. _By Daycarthro's grace_, _things can't get worse than this. If I'm lucky there is no one around here who senses me._

Footsteps echo through the cave. _Of course_! _Now let me guess, this is going to be a group of demons, who will no doubt be looking for me._ Raven draws his dagger from his ankle sheath. _As soon as I get out of this, I am going to make Evan and Warner wish they were never born._

"Kou, it doesn't seem like anyone is here," a voice bounces off the walls, slowly approaching the spot Raven is at.

"Nii said there was a disturbance here. I don't want to be here anymore than you, but it is better than being around that disgusting woman." Raven tightens his grip on the dagger with the twisted blade.

"We don't even know what we are looking for."

"Any suspicious characters." At that point the two turn the corner and spot Raven.

"Is that suspicious enough?" The black-haired man asked the purpled-eyed young man with him.

_I hate being right_, Raven concludes when he sees Kougaiji.

"He qualifies," Kougaiji replies.

"That's nice to hear," Raven growls. He casts a spell and fire wraps around the blade of his dagger, morphing it into a sword.

"Leave him to me," Dokugakuji replies, stepping in front of Kou.

"Who ever said I was going to fight you." Raven plunges the tip of the sword into the side of the cave, a blast of raging fire seeping through the wall. The fire then bursts forth, heaving chunks of rocks in every direction.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji tackles the youkai prince and shields him from the debris. When the smoke and rocks settle, Raven is gone. "What the hell was he?" Kou doesn't reply.

"I don't sense him anymore." _Whoever it was fled_.

"Should we tell Gyokumen about this?"

"No, I want to find out who he is first." Kougaiji lowers his purple eyes as he sees the destruction the guy's spell caused. _Whoever he is, might be a worthy opponent._

x X x

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you like it so far. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Till next time!


	2. Where is Everyone?

A/N: Back for another chapter and enjoy. I do not own Saiyuki.

Chapter 2: Where is Everyone?

Evan's eyes flicker open and the first thing he realizes is he is alone. The boy abruptly sits up, while his eyes wildly search the room. _Where is everyone_? He thinks in a panic. _Big Brother, where are you_? The boy jumps out of bed, ignoring the fact he is still weak.

"Raven!" Evan yells, not caring how pathetic he sounds. The door slowly opens and Hakkai walks in. Evan senses Hakkai's aura and he has never sensed anyone like this person before.

"Hi, I hope you slept well." Hakkai flashes Evan one of his friendly smiles, but the boy can sense something dark within the young man. "I'm Hakkai. My friends and I found you unconscious on the road." Evan lowers his eyes at the youkai.

"Was there anyone else with me?" Evan asks.

"Sorry, but you were alone."

"Is he up?" Goku asks bounding into the room. Evan jumps back, sensing a huge amount of power from the big-eyed boy.

"Get the hell away from me, you freaks!" Evan yells. He doesn't know what is going on, but he has learned not to trust a group of strangers. "What did you do to Raven!" Evan demands.

"What's a Raven?" Goku asks, looking up at Hakkai with innocent eyes.

"It's a big, black bird, but I think he is referring to a person," Hakkai smiles.

"Oh, I get it now," Evan suddenly laughs. The boy stretches his arms. "This is some kind of sick mind game." The boy closes his eyes then bolts for the door. He quickly slips away from Hakkai, with Goku running after him.

The boy tumbles back when he slams into someone. Evan rubs the back of his head and looks up at the person he ran into. Violet eyes glared down at him.

"Demon!" Evan yells, slamming his fist into Sanzo's gut. To Evan, violet eyes are a sign of a demon, which he is not on good terms with right now. The monk drops to his knees, gasping for breath. Goku grabs a hold of Evan to stop him from fighting Sanzo.

"Dead meat!" Sanzo yells pulling his gun out and aiming it at Evan. Hakkai and Gojyo hold Sanzo back to ensure no bodily harm is done to the child.

"Sanzo, he is just a kid," Gojyo tries to persuade the monk.

"Damn demon! What did you do to my Raven? I swear if you hurt him I am going to make you wish you were never born!" Evan hisses.

"Do I look like a frigging demon to you!" Sanzo yells.

"Hm, let me think about this. Deep, violet eyes equal demon, therefore you are a demon," Evan snaps. Suddenly Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sanzo isn't a demon," Gojyo laughs. "Even though he may act like one." Sanzo breaks from Gojyo and whacks him on the head.

"Baka," Sanzo growls. "Whoever told you youkai have purple eyes?" Sanzo growls.

_ Youkai_? The boy wonders._ Must be what they call demons here._ Evan stares at Sanzo and the look the monk has on his face is the same one Raven sometimes gives him. _It's a blond Raven_, Evan thinks in awe. Evan looks Sanzo up and down, he's right—the guy does feel like a human, even though it is apparent he has some power, kind of like a Waeruock or Daerenh sorcerer. Evan ruffles his black hair and flashes Sanzo a smile.

"I just had a bad run in with a demon who had eyes similar to yours. I just assumed all youkai looked like that."

"Hey kid, you have violet eyes as well," Gojyo points out.

_ Um not good,_ Evan thinks._ That's all I need is for them to figure out I'm a demon. _"I was just so scared and I thought you were going to hurt me," he apologizes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please don't hate me."

"Disgusting," Sanzo mumbles.

"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you," Hakkai replies. Evan throws himself into Hakkai's arms.

"I'm so scared they are going to come after me." _The crying child act always gets the best of them._ _Manipulation—one of my favorite games._

"Where is your family? I'm sure they are worried about you."

"I haven't seen my parents since I was six. They were captured by the youkai." Sanzo slowly glances at the boy, knowing how it feels to have the people you love taken away from them.

"Baka," he mumbles.

"You don't have anyone?" Gojyo asks. "Not a friend of the family or anything like that?" Evan shakes his head.

"I'm an orphan. I've been wandering around, trying to find a kind family to take me in," _I can't believe I am actually saying this crap._

"Oh, dear," Hakkai replies. He isn't quite sure what they should do. They can't just leave the child and hope he can survive on their own, but if they take him with them, he will only have his life put at risk. Evan easily picks up on what is probably going to happen. For some reason he thinks he will be better off with the group of guys. They could at least offer some form of protection, as if he really needs it. The one thing that could be of value is the jeep, at least until he has recovered enough to be able to teleport himself to find the others.

The more Evan thinks he begins to realize it would be a bad idea to associate with these people. If they are around he won't be able to use his powers, which is the only way he can find Raven.

"Sanzo?" Goku asks. "Can we eat now?" Sanzo's eyes slightly twitch and he whacks Goku's head.

_ Yes, get away from these freaks as soon as possible. _Evan's stomach suddenly growls as well. _Well, food would be nice. I could probably get a free meal out of these people._

"Can I have some food too?" Evan asks, making himself look as innocent as possible.

"Damn, another mouth to feed."

x X x

Evan watches the plates pile up on the table and he can't believe how much food these people eat, especially Goku. The guy is like a bottomless pit. A fight quickly breaks out between Gojyo and Goku over who gets the last plate of food. _Wow, and I thought Warner and I were bad._ The argument is quickly settled when Sanzo whips out the fan and whacks Goku and Gojyo screaming enough obscenities to grab the attention of everyone in the diner. _Thank God Raven doesn't have a fan-like that. I must have been on crack when I thought Sanzo and Raven were alike. This guy has no self-control._ The boy sighs as he stands up and goes for the door. When he gets outside he sits on the railing and stares up at the night sky.

_Now would be a great time to make an exit. _The Demon Child jumps off the railing, deciding the sooner he leaves, the sooner he will find Raven.

"Leaving already?" Hakkai asks. Evan whirls around, creeped out the emerald-eyed guy managed to catch him off guard.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air." Evan smiles at him and Hakkai smiles back. _Why is this guy always smiling? Is he on something_? "Those three are a little bit too loud. Do they always fight like that?"

"They usually get worse than that." Evan flinches when gun shots are fired. "See," Hakkai smiles.

"I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to give someone like Sanzo a gun," Evan mumbles. _And I thought I was bad_, Evan suddenly smiles at the thought. _Maybe I would be that bad if Raven wasn't around to keep me in check. Too bad I can't torment these guys, wouldn't want to lose my bodyguards._

x X x

Back at the inn, Evan is sitting in front of the fire, aimlessly staring at the dancing flames. He never thought he would be separated from Raven this long. He has lived most of his life alone and when he found Raven it was as if all those years meant nothing. One flaw demons have is they are emotional attached to their families. Being away from them can cause them mental anguish, luckily Evan isn't as affected by this, except he can't stand to sleep in a room by himself. What is he going to do tonight?

"Hey, you cheated, perverted kappa!" Goku yells.

"I don't need to cheat to win over some brainless ape like you," Gojyo snaps.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yells as he hits them with his fan.

"Are you sure you're not a demon?" Evan asks. Evan manages to dodge the fan that Sanzo threw at him. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" the boy swears.

"Children shouldn't swear," Sanzo glares at Evan, but the boy is unaffected. No one can make a glare like Raven.

"Whatever," Evan shrugs his shoulders. "The minute Raven finds me you are going to wish you never threatened me." Evan yawns and lies on the couch, which seems to piss Sanzo off even more. Goku and Gojyo both back away, expecting the monk to explode. The monk thunks Evan on the head with his fist. The kid bolts up and rubs his head. His blue-violet eyes burn into Sanzo's, two seconds away from ripping the monk's throat out. It takes everything in his control to not retaliate. The boy closes his eyes and lays back down. "Sorry," he whispers, letting himself drift off to sleep.

x X x

A few hours later, the boy suddenly jolts up from the couch. Sanzo looks at him from the corner of his eye, then goes back to drinking his beer. The little boy searches the room for something that seems out of place. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo are probably sleeping in their rooms, meaning Sanzo and Evan are the only ones up.

_ Something is close by_, Evan concludes. Deep in his gut he can sense something similar to Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo, but not as strong. As the seconds tick by the presence inches closer. Sanzo pulls out his gun, finally sensing something as well.

Something bursts through the window and a tall man with long claws and ears like an elf lands on the floor. Without a second of hesitation, Sanzo shoots the man and his body explodes into dust.

"What was that?" Evan asks.

"A youkai," Sanzo replies, turning on his heels to find the others, who are probably dealing with other youkais. "Stay here," Sanzo orders.

_ As if I am about to sit around and do nothing_, Evan thinks.

In the hallway Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo are fighting about fifteen youkai. Luckily the three had sensed the youkai as well, and were not taking by surprise. Sanzo shoots one of youkai.

"Where they hell do they come from?" Gojyo asks, slicing through two of the youkai.

"How rude of them to disturb our sleep," Hakkai smiles as he blasts three of them.

"After we finish can we get something to eat?" Goku asks, kicking a youkai. Evan watches Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo kill the youkai off.

_ These are the demons Sanzo was talking about_?_ But they are nothing like me_? A strong arm wraps around his neck and a set of long claws poke at the base of his chin.

"Genjo Sanzo, I suggest you give me your sutra if you don't want me to slit this child's throat," the youkai tells Sanzo, drawing a drop of blood to emphasis his point. Sanzo aims at the youkai, waiting for a good shot. Evan breaks out of his surprise and is overcome by a fit of laughter. "Hey kid, don't you know I can kill you any second?" Evan continues to laughter. "Shut up!"

"You have to be kidding me." Evan takes a deep breath to gain control of himself. "You are a demon!" Evan begins to laugh again.

"What the hell is with this kid?" Gojyo asks, as he finishes off another youkai.

"When I heard there were demons here, I didn't picture people like you," the boy continues.

"Shut up!" The youkai growls, tightening his grip on Evan's neck.

"Why don't I show you how a real demon fights." Evan slams his elbow into the youkai's side and slips out of his captor's arms. The child's hand touches the small cut, drops of red tainting his fingertips. "How dare you think you even had a chance to kill me." A smirk falls on Evan's face. "Oh, well, I guess you didn't know any better." The child vanishes from sight.

"What the…" Sanzo gasps. Evan reappears behind the youkai, slamming his knee against the youkai's back and punching him on the back of the skull. The youkai falls face forward, while Evan jumps on his back, pressing his face onto the floor.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you, and if you answer them right, I might let you live," Evan informs the youkai.

"Go to hell!" the youkai snaps.

"Wrong answer." Evan digs his right heel into the youkai's back. "Now, why are you here, and don't give me that crap about the sutra because from the look of it, your group isn't big enough to handle Sanzo and anyone who knows their enemies would have known that." The youkai doesn't answer. "Don't tell me I am going to have to break some bones in order to make you talk." The boy moves his right foot to the youkai's shoulder, gently adding pressure and causing the bones to grind together.

"Stop!" The youkai pleads, Evan relaxes his foot. "We were sent by Kougaiji to investigate a disturbance."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"There was a small trace of energy released in this area. We just happened to find out Genjo Sanzo was here."

"So you thought you would pay him a visit—how cute. Now tell me more about this disturbance."

"It consisted of something foreign and there were four of them."

Evan eyes widen at the number. _So they are looking for us_. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a guy nine years older than me, same color eyes, same black hair."

"Kougaiji-sama saw him."

"Well!" Evan yells, pressing his foot down again. "Is he still alive!"

"I don't know."

"Is there anyone else you came across? A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes, perhaps?"

"No, we didn't see anyone."

"Good." Evan kneels down to the youkai, running his finger along the youkai's neck. "Thanks for the info." Evan presses down on the base of the neck and the youkai becomes unconscious.

A click grabs Evan's attention. Sanzo has his Smith & Wesson pointed straight at the child.

"I suggest you get that gun out of my face before I shove it down your throat," Evan hisses.

"Who sent you?" Sanzo demands.

"No one sent him," a woman's voice announces. Everyone turns around to see a woman with dark hair, pale skin and wearing a white outfit.

"Kanzeon," Sanzo mutters. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard one of Daycarthro's boys was here and I wanted to greet him." Kanzeon looks at Evan. "Well, aren't you a cutie."

"Thanks for noticing," Evan growls.

"Daycarthro was right when he said you were a little troublemaker."

"Daycarthro? You talked to him?"

"Uh-huh, he stopped by when he discover you and your friends came here. He really has changed, I didn't recognized him when I saw him."

"So you knew him before," Evan notes. "So what did he say?"

"He said for you to stay put while he finds the others and to keep out of trouble." Evan nods his head. "Genjo Sanzo, I want you watch Evan until his god retrieves him."

"There is no way I am going to watch that thing!" Sanzo points at Evan.

"Then you will have to deal with the trouble he will end up causing, if Kougaiji finds him."

"I don't want to hang around with these freaks," Evan points at Sanzo. "He's got anger issues." Evan then points to Hakkai, "and he's always smiling for some reason." Hakkai smiles at Evan in response.

"It will only be two days at most. I'm sure the five of you can tolerate each other till then. Daycarthro agrees with me and he promised to find Raven first." Evan closes his eyes, then laughs.

"Daycarthro always has his way one way or another. I suppose I can tolerate these emotionally disturbed people for a couple of days." Evan smiles when he sees the throbbing vein on Sanzo's forehead. "If it is alright with the monk."

"Fine," Sanzo growls.

"This ought to be entertaining," Kanzeon laughs as she disappears. An awkward silence falls over the group, all eyes on Evan.

"What just happened?" Goku finally asks, breaking the silence.

"Dumb-ass ape! Weren't you paying attention!" Gojyo asks, slamming his fist on Goku's head.

"What just happened is, I've been ordered to hang out with you guys until Daycarthro finds everyone," Evan sighs.

"Sanzo, who's Daycarthro?"

"Daycarthro is the God of Saerublon, also known as the Dimension Gate Keeper," Evan cuts in. "He controls the gates to different worlds."

"I've never heard of him before," Hakkai says thoughtfully.

"That's because he is one of the Lost Gods. His original body died two thousand years ago and only recently was he reincarnated into a human's body. Not many people remember him, even the people who originated from his world." Evan face becomes serious. "Oh, well, I'm probably boring you right now. I'm sure you are all very tired, so I say we call it a night."

"Not so fast," Sanzo grabs the back of Evan's collar. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

"What am I?" Evan pouts. "That doesn't sound very nice."

"Nicer than a bullet in the head."

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't kidding." Evan sighs. Evan vanishes from sight, then reappears next to Goku. "But, I don't like being threatened. So, I guess you will have to wait until tomorrow morning." The boy vanishes once more, only this time he doesn't return.

"Looks like we picked up another energetic companion," Hakkai smiles. Another vein seems to pop on Sanzo's head.

"Another idiot to add to the lot."

x X x

A/N: That's it for now. Till next time.


	3. The Sorceress and the Demon

A/N: Yeah someone reviewed! And thanks for the suggestions. There is a reason why this is written in the present tense. For one thing, the _Daycarthro Chronicles_ takes place on modern day earth, and so the people are basically like normal people, so it's kind of fantasy, but not really. Also I think you make the story less predictable if you don't know what is going to happen. Oh and the part about Evan falling asleep then waking up, um, I forgot to insert those little stars in between the paragraphs that says time has passed.

I do not own Saiyuki. Owning Evan is bad enough! Do you think I want to deal with Sanzo when he goes on his mood swings! Now on with Chapter 3!

x X x

Chapter 3: The Sorceress and the Demon

Early the next morning, the little boy is in the commoner's room, lying haphazardly on the couch as he stares up at the ceiling, counting the little specks on the tiles. _So bored…and tired_, Evan thinks. He didn't sleep a wink after he left Sanzo and the others, which he had suspected would happen anyway.

"Good morning," Hakkai greets. Evan jumps slightly, but just enough to knock him off the couch.

"Yeah, good morning," Evan grumbles as he rubs his head that he landed on. "Is the emotionally unstable monk still sleeping?"

"Hai," Hakkai replies.

"Good, I don't want to see his ugly mug at the moment." Evan sits up, only to have something whack his forehead, a paper fan lands on his lap. The boy picks up the fan and heaves it at the monk who catches it with ease and places it back in his sleeve. "Good morning sunshine. You just walk into a room and the whole world seems to light up," Evan sneers. Sanzo's eyes twitch.

"Shut up!" Sanzo sits at the table, as he lights a cigarette. Sanzo takes out his gun and points it the child. "It's morning and if you try to run away again, I'll shoot you dead."

"You aren't very nice." Evan suddenly appears next to Sanzo. "Then again, I'm not very nice as well." Evan laughs. "To say it simply, I'm a demon from the Kingdom of Sol Solis. Totally different from youkai. For one thing, we look like normal humans, but most of us tend to have purple eyes, which is why I mistook you for a demon when we first met."

"The Kingdom of Sol Solis?" Hakkai ponders.

"Yes, from my world there are two kingdoms: Sol Solis and Morke. The only thing separating them is the type of magic they are capable of using. From that there are three classes of demons. First-class, demons that can use spells, consisting of light or shadow. Second-class, a demon-human mixture. Third-class, demons who have lost their physical bodies and are able to take possession of others, like a parasite."

"Which one are you?"

"A first-class, though some may dispute that I am a third-class."

"Why is that?" Hakkai asks.

"Just some…stuff. Nothing to worry about." Evan waves it off.

"Your _friends_, are they also demons?" Sanzo asks.

"No, except for one, but he isn't really a demon. I'll have him explain that when you meet him." Evan thinks of Raven for a second, then pushes him to the back of his mind.

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" Hakkai asks. Evan obviously does not act like a child.

"My current body is only nine years old, but my former body was two-hundred and twenty-seven years old. So that would make me…two-hundred and thirty-six years old." A large sweatdrop forms on Hakkai's brow. "My kind age slower than human bodies, I looked like I was twenty-three when I died."

"I see." Hakkai smiles weakly.

"So monk, is that a good enough explanation for you, or do I have to explain it a couple more times before it sinks into that thick head of yours." Evan disappears just as Sanzo tries to whack him with his fan. "You do know anger is a clear sign of a weak mind." Sanzo pulls out his gun and fires at Evan.

"Sanzo, calm down," Hakkai says. Sanzo puts his gun away and sits back down. "Evan, will you please behave." Evan begins to laugh hysterically.

"Fine, I guess I'll see around." The boy vanishes from sight.

"Tell those morons we are leaving right now," Sanzo says as he leaves the commoner's room.

"But what about Evan?"

"It's not my fault if he gets left behind."

x X x

Hakuryuu, in his jeep-form, is speeding down a rugged path through a quiet forest. Sanzo and Hakkai are in their usual seats, while Goku and Gojyo are having their usual argument. Everything seems to have gone back to normal since they left Evan behind, but Sanzo has the feeling he hasn't seen the last of the annoying child.

"What's that smell Sanzo?" Goku asks, leaning over the back of Hakkai's seat. Sanzo glances around them, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe your stomach decided to eat your brain, saru," Gojyo jokes. Goku doesn't answer, which causes Gojyo to worry. Suddenly Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai sense something as well; definitely not a youkai, but whoever it is has a lot of power. Hakkai stops the jeep, while the others draw their weapons. The crunching of leaves seems to echo off the silence. Sanzo cocks his gun, keeping it pointed in the direction the person is coming from.

Suddenly a woman falls from the brush, tumbling to a stop, then jumping to her feet just as a youkai brings down a spear. She brings up her weapon—a staff with a star-like blade on one end—which snaps the spear in half. Her knee shoots up, hitting the youkai in the gut, dropping him to his knees. The blade-less end of her staff smacks him upside the head, knocking him out. The blonde-haired woman drops to her knees, taking the opportunity to give some much needed attention to the seeping wound on her shoulder.

The jeep catches her attention and she studies it carefully, trying to decipher whether or not she should trust the people or not. At the last minute she decides against it and runs back to the safety of the forest.

"What do you think Sanzo?" Hakkai asks.

"It's none of our concern."

"I smell blood," Goku announces as he sniffs the air. "She's hurt."

"She looked pretty hot too," Gojyo remarks.

"Please Sanzo," Goku begs.

"Didn't Evan mention he came here with some friends. Her clothes were quite unique. Perhaps she is one of his companions," Hakkai adds.

"So what?"

"The sooner Evan's friends are found, the sooner they can leave." Sanzo hates it when Hakkai is right.

x X x

Cassandra leans against a tree, clutching her right shoulder that seems to be bleeding endlessly. _He really got me good. I'm so tired, I don't have much fight left in me. _Her eyes fall to the scars below the wound. _I've been through worse than this. This is nothing compared to the time I received these scars. I'm not about to give up so easily._ She holds her breath when she hears a twig snap. _Damn, can't I get any rest_! A wave of dizziness over takes her and she clenches her eyes shut, trying to gain control of herself. _I have to stop this bleeding. I'm losing too much blood._

Someone is getting closer to her, it would be senseless for her to run since she can barely keep her head straight. Her only option is to use a restraint spell on them and hope it holds until she can find help.

Just as the people step into the open she slams the tip of her staff on the ground. The earth cracks open, a mass of water hitting the unsuspecting attackers. Without a moment's hesitation she casts an ice-spell, freezing the water and trapping the people from the waist up.

"Sanzo, I can't move," the brown-haired boy cries.

"Hakkai, can you break us out of this?" the red-haired man asks.

"Afraid not," the green eyed man responds. Cassandra looks at Sanzo, noting the color of his eyes. She shakes her head when her vision begins to blur. _Damn, my body sure picks the wrong time to give out. Luckily I have enough mental strength to cast spells. Usually it's the other way around. _Without saying a word she walks away from them, not having the physical strength to run.

"How do we get out of this?" Goku asks, trying to flex his muscles, but even that proves futile.

"Maybe your thick skull can break the ice," Sanzo growls.

"Really!" Goku hits his head against the ice and to everyone's surprise the ice melts away.

"Sanzo you were right," Gojyo gapes.

"It is more likely she countered her spell." Hakkai smiles weakly. "We should follow her, she is very weak." Hakkai runs in the direction the woman went.

"Bunch of idiots."

Not too far from Sanzo and company, Cassandra is lying on the forest floor, her body not obeying her anymore. A shaky breath enters her lungs and with the force of her will she manages to roll onto her back. _Eslanla__, give me the strength to survive this_, she prays to her goddess.

Someone is approaching her and chances are it's that group of demons she restrained. _I'll kill them before they kill me_, she decides. _At least then I'll have a chance. _Cassandra uses her staff to help her sit up, but at the cost of her head spinning and nearly passing out. _I doubt I'll have much use of my staff at the moment, considering every little movement I make, causes my sight to become blurry. _She counters her spell, and the staff turns back into a necklace, which she places around her neck.

The green-eyed man is almost to her, along with the other three. She whispers a spell and the earth bursts open in front of them. _I should have waited longer,_ she scorns herself, when she sees she missed. In her foreign tongue she casts another spell, this time a mass of fire races at them. Hakkai uses a chi blast to counter the flames. _These guys are stronger than the others. And that blond demon hasn't made his move yet. I better cast one of my high-level spells, it's my only chance, but chances are I will pass out from the physical strain_, she considers the consequences of acting._ It's better than doing nothing._

She chants a lengthy spell; the air seems to be charged with energy. The sky darkens as a violent wind pushes through the forest, swirling around her. Little spikes made out of ice race down on top of Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai creates a chi barrier around them, but the ice shatters the barrier within seconds. The ground heaves once more and lava shoots from the ground. Goku grabs Sanzo and pulls him to safety, Hakkai and Gojyo doing just the same. The spell subsides and the area around Sanzo and the others is left barren.

Cassandra swears under her breath when she sees they managed to avoid the spell. Her fear doesn't last long when she finally faints into the darkness that is beckoning her.

"Sanzo are you all right?" Goku asks. Sanzo shoves him away from him.

"Idiot, I don't need you to save me." In the meantime Hakkai is checking Cassandra's pulse.

"Is she alive, Hakkai?" Gojyo asks as he leans over his friend's shoulder.

"Barely." Hakkai places his hand above her wound and uses his healing power.

"It looks like you guys ran into trouble without me," a little boy's voice notes. Evan appears next to Sanzo. He had been looking for his friends and to his surprise he sensed Cassandra's essence when she cast that last spell. "Whoa look at this place. I bet Cassandra had fun kicking your sorry asses." The child laughs. "Where is she?"

"She has been badly hurt," Hakkai responds. Evan appears next to Hakkai and stares down at Cassandra.

"Cassandra!" Evan yells, trying to wake her up. "What did you do to her!" The boy demands, pushing Hakkai out of the way. "If she dies, you die!"

"We didn't do this!" Gojyo yells back. Evan lowers his eyes at him, then gives his full attention to the blonde before him. He places his hands directly on her wound and heals the wound within seconds. Evan smiles down at her as he runs his fingers through her blonde hair. _I'm glad I found you. Now, if only I could find Raven…_

"Is she going to be okay?" Goku asks.

"Why do you care?" Evan snaps. "She nearly died because of you four!" Evan yells, anger pulsing through his veins.

"She was the one who attacked us," Sanzo replies coolly.

"Did you ever give her any indication you weren't trying to harm her!" Sanzo doesn't reply. "Hm, that's what I thought."

"She tried to kill us!" Sanzo yells.

"Only because she thought you were a demon!"

"Calm down," Hakkai interrupts. "We were both mistaken. There is nothing we can do about it now." Evan bites his lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "Cassandra is not on the best of terms with demons." He lifts up her sleeve to show the slash marks on the upper part of her arm. "As you can see."

"What happened?" Goku asks. The boy's eyes suddenly become sad as he remembers what Raven once told him about Cassandra. Hakkai pats him on the head.

"No harm was done," the green-eyed youkai smiles at him.

"At least we picked up a really hot chick," Gojyo sighs.

"What did you say!" Evan growls. "Don't you even think about laying a hand on her!" Evan tackles the red-haired kappa, which quickly erupts into an all out brawl between Evan and Gojyo, followed by Sanzo knocking both of them senseless.

"Just like one big happy family," Hakkai smiles weakly.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu agrees.

x X x

A/N: That's it for now. Oh, and as long as I get one review per chapter, I'll continue to post this. Bye for now!


	4. Tortured Memories

A/N: Hello. I got a review and I said I would have another chapter, so here it is. And a little head's up. If the part is italicized and in the past tense that means it's a scene that happened in the past.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Tortured Memories

_"Keep your strength," Cassandra told Raven. He had his arm slung around her shoulder, as she helped him walked through the dark tunnel._

_"No, I have to tell you this now because this could be my last chance," Raven whispered. The Waeruock coven he had once belong to found them right after their fight with Dean. Cassandra arms were bloody and Raven barely had much strength left in him. They would be easy pickings if the Waeruock coven caught up with them. "If my foster-father finds us, I won't be able to fight him off and he may take me away from you." Raven began to become dizzy again. Cassandra tightened her arm around his waist as his legs began to give out._

_"Don't give up on me just yet. I'm not going to let you go." She stopped for a moment to get a better grip on him._

_"I was in such a dark place before we met. When you came, you saved me. Cassandra, I…" Raven gasped. His head was throbbing and what ever was inside of him was winning._

_"Just hold on, as soon as we get out of here, I'll get you some help."_

_"Your arms," Raven mumbled, seeing her wounds were still bloody. Thin slash marks ran across both of her arms from where Dean used a knife on her. She laughed a little bit to herself so he would think she was okay._

_"Who cares about me," Cassandra replied. Raven's hand brushed across one of her bleeding arms, she winced and he laughed at her._

_"We could slaughter them," Raven said coldly. Cassandra couldn't believe how serious he sounded. _Why is he talking this way?

_"Raven, are you feeling all right?" Cassandra asked. Raven grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Blood poured onto his hand from her wounds. His strength had returned and he threw her against the wall. She gasped in pain and looked up at him. He smiled wickedly and Cassandra noticed his eyes were no longer blue and violet, both of his eyes had become an icy-violet. "What's wrong with you?" she gasped._

_Raven touched her cheek that Dean cut, pressing on her cut and causing the wound to open again. He put his finger to his lips, tasting her blood. Cassandra touched her cheek, not believing his actions. She pushed herself further against the wall, fearing what Raven could do next._

_"I like the way your blood tastes," he replied. "Do you want to bleed more?" he asked. He grabbed her arm and squeezed her wounds. Blood dripped onto the floor and Cassandra tried to push him away. He applied even more pressure, causing her to scream._

XXXXX

Cassandra wakes with a start. She rubs the scars on her arms, which took over a year to heal. That's when things had started to go bad. They had just defeated Dean, her ex-boyfriend, who had suddenly gone insane. Little did Raven and Cassandra know, Dean had been possessed by a third-class demon. When Dean was defeated, the demon left Dean's body and entered Raven's. If Raven hadn't been strong enough, he wouldn't have been able to integrate with the demon and stopped him from killing her.

_Where am I_? she wonders, when she sees she is no longer in the forest. Before she can panic she spots Evan, sleeping in a chair next to her bed. _I'm glad you're okay_, she thinks to herself. She runs her fingers through his black hair, which is so much like Raven's. _I wonder if Raven is here too. No he would have been in here waiting for me to wake up. Could Warner be here_? She slips out of bed and gently places Evan in it, and pulls the covers over him. Resting on the dresser is outfit and to her displeasure she finds it is a dress. _Let me guess, a guy picked this out_. _Oh, well, it will do for now._

The first door she tries, ends up being a bathroom. She spots a mirror and finds her clothes are torn and her blonde hair seems a few shades darker than usual. A large dark brown spot is on her right shoulder—dried blood, but the skin has been completely healed. _Thanks Evan. _She turns on the hot water and fills up the bathtub. _It's so nice to be back in civilization and back with someone I know._

XXXXXXX

"Sounds like she's finally up," Gojyo says as he looks at the right wall, hearing movement from next door. The half breed glances at Sanzo, who is smoking a cigarette as he reads the newspaper. For the past hour Gojyo has been bored out of his mind since Hakkai and Goku are getting supplies, while Sanzo is quite one to hold a conversation. "She's really hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better." The monk doesn't say a word. "Did you notice she has hair the same color as yours, it's not often you see a blonde in this area."

"Shut up," Sanzo mutters. "She's probably as annoying as that stupid kid." _One more day and I never have to see them_, Sanzo reminds himself. Gojyo stands up and is about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sanzo asks, barely acknowledging him.

"To give her a proper welcoming," Gojyo smirks.

"Sit down," Sanzo folds the paper and stands up.

"You're going to talk to her?" Gojyo asks in disbelief.

"You'll probably try to sleep with her." Sanzo mutters as he leaves the room.

XXXXXXX

A soft knock on the door catches Cassandra's attention as she steps out of the bathroom, feeling revived from the warm bath. The dress she is wearing is way too short for her taste, that's all she needs is for Warner to see her like this. She quickly walks over to the door and answers it so the person doesn't wake Evan. Standing before her is the blond-haired demon.

"I'm not a demon," Sanzo informs her when he sees the look on her face. "And I'm not going to hurt you."

"Whoever said I would let you," she replies coolly. She glances at Evan, then steps into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry I overreacted before. It was reckless of me to have jumped to the conclusion that you were the enemy."

"What makes you think I'm not now?"

"If you were, Evan would have killed you," she says simply. "Now can you tell me why Evan decided to hang around you guys?" Evan tends to be a loner, and she is surprised he is following these people. "Do you mind if we talk in your room? Evan is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up." Sanzo is taken aback by her demeanor, she seems so rational and calm, so unlike the boy.

"Hey babe," Gojyo greets when Cassandra enters the room. He looks her up and down taking in every curve of her body. Long slender legs, nice round hips and a pretty face, her blonde hair still wet. "How about you and I have some fun tonight."

"Oh sure…right after hell freezes over." Sanzo smirks at her comment. She ignores Gojyo and looks at Sanzo. "Is Warner here?"

"No, just you and the brat," Gojyo sighs. _So much for having a good time tonight, _the red haired youkai thinks.

"Has there been any sign of the others?"

"Daycarthro said he was going to find them within two days," Sanzo says as he takes out a cigarette. "Until he returns, you are supposed to stay with us." She nods her head.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Sanzo, the moron over there is Gojyo."

"I'm Cassandra. So, how did Evan end up with you?"

"Unfortunately we found him unconscious and we haven't been able to get rid of him," Sanzo mutters. Cassandra laughs.

"He tends to have that kind of an affect on people. He is really a sweet person once you get to know him."

"Evan, sweet?" Gojyo says in disbelief.

"You _really_ need to get to know," she laughs.

XXXXXXX

_"Evan, I'm really scared," Pandora whispered to the tall man standing next to her. His violet eyes looked down at the woman he had known most of his life. The one friend he had always been able to depend on, but because of the Prince she was taken away from him to live in the palace—Evan should never have allowed that to happen._

_"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore. Tomorrow night I'll come back here and I'll take you somewhere safe. I promise." He wrapped his arms around his childhood friend, wishing she would stop crying._

XXXXXXXX

_"Evan?" Lamya called as she ran out to him. "Where are you going?" He was about to go to the palace to save Pandora._

_"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed the lavender-eyed woman. "I love you," he whispered in her ear._

_"But I never loved you."_

_"What?" He pushed her away, but already he felt a knife enter his heart. He fell back gasping for breath as the blood gushed from the wound._

_"I can't let you help her. If you had any sense you would have realized you loved her more than me. I realized that long ago, which is why I found someone else." She brought the blade across his neck and everything went dark._

XXXXXXX

_"Evan, you're still alive, but you died six years ago," Kakema whispered._

_"You think I don't know that. Where's Pandora, I'm taking her away from this place," Evan replied_

_"You don't know?" Kakema asked._

_"Know what?" Evan snapped._

_"Pandora is dead," Jareiko replied. "She killed herself after you died."_

XXXXXXX

Evan opens his eyes, feeling wide awake. He stares off into space, wishing he hadn't dreamt of that. Tears are running down his cheeks and he curses himself for letting his past get the better of him. _She's been dead for nine years and I still haven't accepted it._ He wipes the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Cassandra?" Evan whispers when he realizes she isn't in the bed. "Cassandra!" he yells, throwing the blankets away. _Where is she_? _She's abandoned me like everyone else_!

"I'm next door," she calls from Sanzo's room. Evan disappears then reappears in Sanzo's room.

"Why did you leave me!" he demands.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to Sanzo and Gojyo." Evan doesn't reply as he sits on the bed and crosses his arms in front of him.

"I thought you left me," he whispers. The usual playful smile is absent from his face as he stares at the floor. Sanzo and Gojyo watch Evan, wondering if this is the same kid who had been annoying the hell out of them a few hours before.

"I promised you I would never leave you," Cassandra tells him.

"Sometimes people break their promises," he replies. _Just like I broke my promise to Pandora..._

XXXXXX

A/N: Sorry that this didn't have much of Hakkai or Goku, I thought I was going to be able to squeeze them in, but I had to talk a little bit about Cassandra's past, then the whole thing with Evan distracted me. It seems like I have been rewriting a lot of the original, so this chapter took longer than I thought it was going to. If I've confused the hell out of you, let me know, since when I originally wrote this, it was meant for people who had prior knowledge of my characters.

To those hardcore Saiyuki fans, sorry this chap didn't have much of them in it. As soon as I establish my characters I won't have to go into these long detailed explanations of their pasts. I promise to have more of Hakkai and Goku in the next chapter. But don't expect Raven to show up anytime soon, I have something special planned for him. Mwahahaha!

And remember, at least one review per chapter and I'll continue to post this. I'm almost done with the next chap so the sooner I get a review the sooner I'll post it. So review and let me know if someone is still reading this. Till next time!


	5. Grocery Shopping and Strange People

A/N: I got a review, so here is the next chapter. I'm really glad people are liking my characters so far. And don't worry, the other two will be showing up soon and if you read this chapter carefully you might see a sign of one of them (_wink, wink_). I'm trying to slowly introduce my characters so people get a better feel for them, so don't think this story is just about Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Cassandra, Evan and Gojyo looking for Raven and Warner, there is a plot to this, believe it or not.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the characters from the Daycarthro Chronicles.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Grocery Shopping and Strange People

"Hakkai! Can we buy this? And this!" Goku points to various items. "And we have to get this too!" Goku is now standing with several items in his arms.

_Good thing Sanzo gave me his gold card_, Hakkai thinks.

"Hey Hakkai, do you think the blonde girl is a good cook?"

"Um, I don't know," Hakkai replies.

"How strong do you think she is?" Goku asked. "Do you think they are going to stay with us for a really long time? Hey, Hakkai!" Hakkai sweat drops. If Sanzo were here he would have lost it by now.

"Why don't you ask them when we get back," Hakkai smiles.

As the two wait in line, Goku keeps popping out of line when he sees something else he likes.

_This line better hurry up, I don't think we can carry all this stuff._

"That will be $20.17," the cashier tells the customer. The blonde haired guy takes out a stack of bills and looks at it slightly confused, since he can't figure out how many bills he should give him. Finally he slips a few bills on the counter. The cashier hands a bill back to him, plus change.

"Sorry, I'm not from around here," the guy laughs uneasily when he sees he gave the cashier more than he needed to.

"Hey, you!" A tall man yells at the blond as he runs up to him.

"Great," the blond mumbles. "Hey there, buddy, sorry, I don't have rematches," he tells the tall man.

"You cheated. There is no way you could have won six hands in a row."

"No, I was just taught by the best."

"I want my money back."

"No refunds. Gotta go, maybe we can have another game later." The blond waves goodbye as he picks up his bags.

"You're not leaving until I get my money back," the man replies as he blocks the blond's path.

"In that case." He places his bags on the counter again, then he falls into his fighting stance, a smile playing on his lips. "Hey! Look at that cute chick!" He points behind the guy who whirls around. The blond grabs the bags and takes a run for it.

"Hey, come back here!" The man chases after him.

"What was that about?" Goku asks Hakkai when he returns with an armful of food.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Hakkai smiles uneasily. _There have been a lot of strange people around lately._ The cashier rings up Hakkai and Goku's groceries.

"Your total is $353.99," the cashier smiles. _Good thing the Three Aspects are paying for this_, Hakkai thinks as he hands the cashier Sanzo's gold card.

"Um, Hakkai, how are we going to carry this all back?" Goku asks. A large sweat-drop forms on Hakkai's brow.

XXXXXXXX

The second Hakkai and Goku step into the room, they notice Sanzo, Gojyo, Evan and Cassandra are all in the same room. Sanzo is reading a newspaper. Evan is laying on one of the beds, gazing at the ceiling in a daze. Cassandra is sitting on the floor, holding a necklace above a map, while chatting in some strange language, while Gojyo is watching her.

"Good evening," Hakkai greets. Evan looks up and his eyes widen.

"Buy enough supplies," he says sarcastically. Goku is trying to balance a tall stack of boxes, while Hakkai has about half a stack. Cassandra opens her eyes and looks up at Hakkai and Goku. She quickly stands up and takes about half of the boxes from Goku.

"Is that better," she smiles at Goku.

"Thank you!" Goku smiles, a slight blush across his cheeks. She places the boxes on the table and glances at Hakkai, who now has Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder.

"Is that a dragon?" she asks as she walks up to Hakkai.

"This is Hakuryuu," Hakkai smiles.

"He's cute," she scratches the dragon under the chin.

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu purrs.

"Is he your guardian?" Her hazel eyes look into Hakkai's green ones.

"Um, no, he's my friend."

"Oh, for a second there I thought he was one of Daycarthro's creatures."

"Miss Cassandra, what were you doing before we came in?" Hakkai asks.

"Oh, I was trying to locate Raven by using my necklace. Raven once taught me a spell that would allow me to find him, but for some reason I can't locate him." Cassandra notices Evan eyes lower when he hears the mention of his brother. "I'm sure he's fine. He's used to taking care of himself." In the meantime, Goku is digging through the groceries, Sanzo whacks him upside the head.

"But Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku whines.

"Wait for dinner," Sanzo spits back.

"Hey, Cassandra are you a good cook?" Goku asks.

"You should ask Evan," she laughs.

"Hey Evan?" Goku calls, breaking Evan out of his thoughts. "Is Cassandra a good cook?" Evan suddenly bursts into laughter.

"Well, she's good at burning things," Evan laughs. "Raven and I banned her from the kitchen because she almost burned the house down a couple of times."

"At least I'm not as bad as Warner. Remember Warner's Secret Special?" Evan laughs even harder.

"I still can't figure what that was, but I could have sworn I saw it move." He fakes a shiver.

"And you've had your share of accidents. Do I have to remind you of the flaming birthday cake?" Cassandra replies.

"How was I supposed to know you shouldn't put candles on a coconut cake? Some lessons you can only learn through experience." Evan is now out of his bad mood and back to his usual cheerfulness. "Hakkai, are you going to cook dinner?" Evan asks. "Because if it's Sanzo, I'll just go out and eat."

"Ha, Sanzo cook," Gojyo laughs. "The food would be as bitter as him." A stress mark forms on Sanzo temple.

"Or he get so frustrated he beat it with his fan," Evan adds. A click sound grabs the demon's attention.

"Want to say that again?" Sanzo asks as he points his gun at them.

"Aw, I think we hurt his feelings," Evan pouts. Sanzo fires at him, but the child disappears in time. Evan reappears next to Cassandra.

"Um Sanzo, Evan was joking around," Cassandra says as she backs away from the angry monk.

"Cassandra, he tried to hurt me," Evan whines as he hides behind Cassandra. "Why does he always have to be mean to me?" Evan then sticks his tongue out at Sanzo, which causes the monk's eye to twitch.

"Great, you already found someone to replace Raven," Cassandra sighs. "One of these days, you are going to get yourself into trouble."

"But at least I'm having fun."

XXXXXXXX

As they eat dinner, Evan keeps watching Goku who is stuffing his face. He has eaten more than half of the food on his own and doesn't appear to be slowly down.

_How can a person eat so much food_! Evan thinks in awe. Evan reaches for a spring roll, but Goku snatches it up, stuffs it in his mouth and swallows it without even chewing then reaches for something else to shove into his mouth. Evan bites his lower lip when he sees Goku going for the last dumpling. _Oh, no you don't_! The boy kicks Goku's chair out from under him.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Goku yells at Evan.

"I didn't do anything," Evan says innocently as he is about to bite into the dumpling. Evan's hand suddenly comes up empty. Goku smiles at him as he shoves the dumpling into his mouth. _How did he do that_!

"Hey!" Evan is about to slap Goku upside the head when Sanzo smacks the child with his fan.

"Keep quiet," Sanzo growls.

"But he…" Evan begins.

"Shut up!"

"Bastard monk," Evan mutters. Sanzo smacks him again. "Ow! Stop…" _smack_! "…doing…" _smack_! "…that!"

"Oh, Sanzo," Cassandra interrupts, hoping to stop the fighting. "How long are we going to stay here?" Sanzo sits down and places his fan back into his sleeve.

"Until Daycarthro picks you up," Sanzo replies, glaring at Evan. The boy glares back then kicks Sanzo's leg under the table.

"Shi ne!" Sanzo yells, firing at Evan who disappears.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hit kids!" Evan yells.

"You don't count!" Sanzo yells back.

"Maa maa," Hakkai tries to calm Sanzo down.

"Come on, you stupid blond! You want to fight me, bring it on," Evan challenges, then begins to speak in his native language as he starts a spell.

"Evan!" Cassandra's voice breaks Evan's concentration. "Stop it! You know it's reckless to cast spells when it is unnecessary. Someone might sense us and I don't feel like fighting anyone when Raven and Warner aren't here." Evan looks away.

"You're lucky Cassandra's here," he whispers. Evan then smiles at Sanzo. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sunshine," Evan taunts, then vanishes from sight.

"I'm going to kill him," Sanzo says as he lights a cigarette.

"And you said Evan can be nice," Gojyo laughs.

"He doesn't like people threatening him," Cassandra replies. "But he does enjoy annoying the hell out of people who have short tempers." She glances at Sanzo. "Or to get their attention," she adds, thinking of Raven. "I guess I'm going to call it a night too." She stands up from her chair.

"How about I go with you?" Gojyo asks as he gives her one of his charming smiles.

"Maybe next time—if I lose my self-respect," she counters. Goku bursts into laughter.

"Serves you right, perverted kappa."

"Goodnight," Cassandra tells the others. Sanzo watches her leave the room. _Maybe she isn't as annoying as the brat_, Sanzo thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Cassandra, Hakkai, Goku and Evan are in town, buying a few more items like clothes and food since Goku managed to go through most of the food they bought the previous day.

Hakkai glances at the blonde woman next to him, as she gazes around the town, taking in the new sights. Cassandra is very different from the women he has met. For one thing, she is a really strong, when she was weak she stilled managed to be a worthy adversary. She's nice, but is capable of telling someone off, like Gojyo, who keeps hitting on her.

_I wonder what her friends are like_, Hakkai wonders. Cassandra suddenly frowns when she thinks of something.

"Hey, Evan, what's today?" Cassandra asks, looking at the boy.

"Don't worry, it's only Wednesday, still plenty of time before Friday." Evan ruffles his black hair. "We'll be out of here before _it_ happens," Evan mumbles, looking a little disturbed.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I was just wondering if we were going to have to explain _certain_ things."

"Don't worry about it," Evan smiles at her, trying to reassure her. She nods her head then glances at Goku who is watching her.

"What happens on Friday?" Goku asks. Cassandra laughs nervously, while Evan pouts.

"Oh nothing that concerns you." Cassandra waves the curious youkai off. They walk in silence for a while, but as they pass a restaurant Cassandra and Evan stop.

"What is it?" Hakkai asks. He follows their eyes and sees they are looking at the same blond guy who was in the grocery store the day before. The young man appears to be talking with a pretty young woman as they eat breakfast.

"I can't believe we ran into the idiot here," Evan says as he shakes his head.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Who could the blond guy be? If you paid attention, you probably figured it out by now. Let's just say, next chapter should be pretty humorous. Oh and that whole thing about Friday night, that's my little surprise, like I said, some of my characters are really complex.

Don't forget, at least one review per chapter. Till next time!


	6. Three Down, One More to Go!

A/N: Hello again. Looks like we have another chapter. I'm so glad I'm going back and editing these since I haven't really touched them since I've been working on Merging Paths. I've noticed that the asterisks don't show up anymore, so there was nothing signifying a shift in scene. I can imagine how confused some new readers must be with the abrupt change in scene. So, if there are any new readers to this fic, sorry about the mess, I'm trying to fix it as we speak

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro Chronicles.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Three Down, One More to Go!

"I can't believe we ran into the idiot here," Evan says as he shakes his head.

"Hey War—" Cassandra begins, but Evan yanks her away from the window.

"We should give him a proper greeting," Evan smirks.

"Evan?" Cassandra calls, but the child has already entered the restaurant.

"Do you know him?" Goku asks Cassandra. The guy seems to be around eighteen, with short blond hair, which seems darker at the roots. The blond has boyish looks and blue eyes like the sky on a warm summer day. He is fairly tall about six one, and with a medium build.

"He's…" Evan runs up to the blond man and flings himself onto him, who tumbles off the chair.

"What the hell!" the blond yells. He looks down at the boy whose arms are wrapped around his neck.

"Evan!" the guy says in shock. "Get the hell off me! You're supposed to do this to your brother, not me."

"But daddy, brother is waiting for us."

"Daddy!" the blond repeats.

"Mommy's still sick and we've been waiting for you to come home."

"I'm not your dad! Get off me!" Evan squeezes harder.

"Evan seems happy when he is with that young man." Hakkai smiles uneasily.

"That's one way of looking at it," Cassandra sighs. "That's Warner."

"But daddy, don't you love me?" Evan whines.

"No! Now let go!" Warner tries to pry the boy's arms off of him, with no success.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Evan bursts in tears. The woman has had enough of this. She walks up to Warner and slaps him.

"Jerk," she mutters, as she stalks off.

"But, he's not my kid!" the blond calls. Evan's sniffles turn into laughter. "I'm going to kill you!" the blond yells.

"Warner, that's what you get for trying to pick up girls here." Evan lets go of Warner and jumps out of reach when the guy tries to hit him.

"I was waiting for you guys to find me." Warner begins to strangle Evan.

"That's good you still remembered us," Cassandra interrupts the two.

"Hey babe," Warner smiles. "Did you miss me?"

"No, I was starting to enjoy not being called babe," Cassandra replies.

"If you want, I'll come up with a better name, but I'm trying to keep it PG because of the kid being around."

"I'm older than you!" Evan yells.

"Past lives don't count," Warner says matter-of-factly. Warner notices Hakkai and Goku are watching them. "Hey Cassandra, those guys are looking at us strangely."

"That's because we know them, dumb-ass," Evan sneers.

"Oh…hey don't call me dumb-ass, hell spawn."

"Only Raven can call me that!" Evan kicks Warner, who smacks him back, the two once again begin to fight. The waitress comes out and places food on the table, while Goku's mouth waters.

"Come on Hakkai, Goku, let's just go back to the hotel," Cassandra finally says, giving up on trying to stop the two from fighting. Goku looks from Warner then to the food. He snatches the plate of food then follows Cassandra and Hakkai. A small crowd has formed outside the restaurant as Evan and Warner duke it out.

"I've never seen a grow man have trouble fighting a child," a woman comments from the crowd. A man runs in front of the crowd and takes a picture of Evan and Warner. The two stop realizing they have an audience. Warner has his hands around Evan's neck, while the child is digging his knee into Warner's gut.

"Cassandra?" Evan and Warner say when they don't see the blonde girl. "Now look what you've done!" Evan and Warner glare at each other. "Stop that!" The two then race after Cassandra, Hakkai and Goku.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel in the commoner's room, Goku is munching on the food he stole from Warner. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo are playing a hand of poker, while Cassandra is sitting on the couch, watching the door. Evan enters the room, quietly whispering something to Warner. The blond nods his head and walks up to Gojyo, whose back is facing him. Warner puts his arms around Gojyo's shoulders.

"Hey, beautiful, I've never seen a girl with red hair like yours," Warner whispers in Goyjo's ear. Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Sorry, but I like women," Gojyo replies, a blank look on his face.

"Jeez, Warner you must be really desperate if you are hitting on guys now," Evan laughs. Warner jumps back, his face turning pale.

"You bastard, you told me he was a girl!" Warner shouts. Sanzo's eye is twitching, ready to extract punishment on the Warner and Evan.

"Stop it now," Cassandra snaps. _That's all I need is for Sanzo to blow their heads off. _"Warner you better be on your best behavior or a certain something we would all rather forget, will end up being told to everyone," Cassandra smiles at him.

"Raven told you?" Warner asks, his face becoming even paler.

"No, but if you cause any of these people any grief I will tell Raven, who will then tell everyone you know."

"Sure Cassandra, my mouth is shut." Warner sits on the couch. "And red-head, sorry about that. That demon child told me you were a hot girl."

"We all know you like to hit on guys anyway, so why try to cover it up," Evan sneers.

"The day I start hitting on guys is the day I turn into a girl," Warner mumbles. Goku reaches over and pats Warner on the chest.

"Nope, he is still a guy," Goku announces. Warner flinches at the comment, trying to keep himself from smacking the golden-eyed boy upside the head. Sanzo is about to whip out his fan when Warner distracts him.

"So where is the Almighty Raven?" Warner asks.

"Who knows?" Evan says, as he snatches a strawberry from Goku's plate, when the young youkai isn't looking.

"Then who is going to make sure you don't get into trouble?" Warner asks, backing away from Evan.

"You have a good point there. Well…I _guess_…no one," Evan begins to laugh wickedly.

"I'm outta here," Warner gets up and goes for the door. Everyone looks up at him, wondering why he is spooked. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to hang around here with Demon Child on the loose! I rather take on the Demon Prince all on my own than stay here."

"Quit complaining," Cassandra speaks up. "We have to stick together if you haven't forgotten."

"Sanzo will make sure Evan doesn't act up," Goku pipes up. Warner eyes the monk who is glaring at the ape.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure some pansy monk has what it takes to keep someone like Evan in check," Warner says sarcastically. Sanzo glares at Warner, pulling out his gun.

"What did you call me!" Sanzo asks, firing a shot at Warner.

"What the hell!" Warner gasps. "You _fired_ at me!" Warner shrieks.

"Now, now Sanzo, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said," Hakkai says, trying to calm the angry priest.

"Yeah, I'm so sure this guy is like Raven. Pretty boy never shot a gun at us, like this screwed up monk," Warner yells at Evan.

"Screwed up monk!" Sanzo growls, trying to fire another round at Warner, but Hakkai and Goku hold him back.

"For once I'm not on the receiving end," Gojyo laughs.

"I can't figure out which group is worse, yours or mine," Cassandra sighs. "And Raven isn't here to stop those two. I guess I'll have to control them." She stands up and glares at Warner and Evan, who look back at her. "If you guys don't stop fighting right now I am going to have Daycarthro drop you off on an abandoned world where you two will be forced to be around each other without a moment's peace!"

"Ouch, I think we pissed off Cassandra," Warner whispers to Evan.

"Less than a day they will be gone," Sanzo reminds himself, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"That's better," Cassandra finally says when no one talks for a while. "All we need now is for Daycarthro to find Raven then we can go back home." Evan lowers his eyes.

"Has anyone hard from Daycarthro since they have been here? He said he was going to find you guys," Evan asks.

"No, you are the first people I've seen," Warner whispers.

"Maybe he is having trouble finding Raven?" Hakkai adds.

"Has anyone even sensed pretty boy since we've been here?" Warner replies, referring to Raven.

"No, but you know him, he's good at keeping a low profile," Cassandra says.

"I'll look for him," Evan announces, vanishing from sight.

"Evan?" Cassandra calls, but the child is long gone.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" Warner asks Cassandra. Things do feel wrong to her. She hasn't been able to pick up on Raven's essence since they have been here. Yes, the Hybrid is good at keeping a low profile, but he would have tried to contact her by now.

"I'm sending _scouts_ out," Cassandra replies, as she stands up and goes to leave.

"Cassandra, wait," Goku says as he follows her.

"Why do things like this always have to happen to us?" Warner asks. He looks up and sees Sanzo glaring at him. "Haha, I hope you didn't take that comment too seriously. Evan told me you were like Raven." Still the monk glares at him. "Hey, he won't actually try to kill me, will he?" Warner asks Hakkai.

"He does have exceptional aim," Hakkai smiles.

"Great," Warner sighs. _And I thought Evan was bad, _Warner thinks.

"Baka," Sanzo mutters. It seems the three will be around longer than he thought they would be.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: The plot thickens! Thanks for all the reviews. Till next time!


	7. Self Pity and Poker

A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter. As always, I do not own Saiyuki, so on ward to chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Self-Pity and Poker

Goku sits on the grass, his golden eyes trained on Cassandra as she paces in front of him. Back and forth, back and forth, never pausing for a second. For fifteen minutes she has been doing that, muttering something to herself. At the moment they are a little bit outside of town, in a secluded field.

"Cassandra?" Goku asks. The blonde-haired woman stops and looks at Goku. "Why are you pacing back and forth?"

"Because I'm an idiot," she replies.

"Oh," Goku says, confused. "But I don't think you're stupid."

"No, I don't mean it that way." She drops down on the grass next to him. "You see, I don't have a lot of training in Waeruock magic so it takes me a while to remember certain spells, and at the moment I can't remember how I'm supposed to cast a scout-spell."

"Oh," Goku says, still slightly confused.

"I wish I wasn't so weak," she whispers, gazing up at the sky.

"I don't think you're weak." Cassandra smiles at him.

"But I'm not much use right now. I wish Raven was here." _I might never see him again_, she bites her lip at the thought. _I have to stay strong. It won't do anyone any good if I break down now._ "Hopefully, Evan will have better luck finding Raven than me."

"Do Warner and Evan hate each other?" Goku asks, wanting to change the subject.

"That's an interesting question. I'm not quite sure what they think of each other. They do fight a lot, but the two will back each other up, especially against Raven. If they are friends, they have a strange way of showing it." Cassandra laughs, not quite understanding why she finds Warner's and Evan's friendship so amusing.

"They're weird," Goku frowns.

"I know." Cassandra's hazel eyes seem to light up. "I just remembered how the spell is supposed to go." She closes her eyes, whispering in her strange language. At first nothing happens, but soon a mass of water forms in front of them, then breaks apart. Small orbs of water float around them as Cassandra continues the spell. Slowly the balls take shape and within seconds birds made of water fly around them.

"Cool!" Goku says as watches the birds in amazement. Cassandra finishes the incantation and opens her eyes. She smiles to herself when she sees how happy Goku appears to be. _Just like a child_, she thinks. _We have a child who acts like an adult, then an adult who acts like a child_. Cassandra holds her hand out and one of the birds lands on it, she then places the bird in Goku's hand. The brown haired boy pets the bird, which chirps in response. "He's _so_ cute!"

"Raven and I call these guys scouts. You send them out to search for a specific thing and if they find something they report back. I'm hoping one of these guys will be able to find Raven." She says something to the birds in her language and the water-birds fly off in different directions. Goku throws his hands up and the bird he was holding takes off as well. _Please find him._

XXXXXXXXX

The rain splatters down on the outcropping of a large rock. Raven pulls his legs closer to his body, hoping that may help him conserve some of his body heat. He's cold, tired and hungry.

_This seems disturbingly familiar, except there isn't a Waeruock or Daerenh coven after me._ His eyes darken at the thought. _I am being followed by that Kou guy. That guy is persistent, but I've had a lot experience in being hunted down._ Raven runs his fingers through his black hair as memories from his past keep wanting to flood forward. He pushes them back, not wanting to deal with those things at the moment. He reaches down to his ankle sheath and places his hand on his dagger. _Cassandra I hope you are all right. _For some reason he hasn't been able to contact her which is worrying him to no end.

"Evan," he whispers, thinking of the black haired boy. He is worried about Evan most of all. The kid may seem tough, but he does have his moments of weakness. If the demons were to come after him…_I have to stop thinking this way, it's not helping things one bit._

The rain begins to let up, signaling the end of his rest. He quickly scans the area, making sure his stalker hasn't found him then begins the long trek to find the others. Two days ago he sensed Daycarthro somewhere in this direction, ever since then he has been following his instincts, hoping it will lead him to Cassandra, Evan and Warner.

He freezes when he senses something approaching him. Without a second thought he dives towards one of the boulders that litter this area and uses it to shield himself. A dark shadow passes near him as a dragon flies overhead. Raven doesn't dare move in case he might give away his location. When the coast is clear, he moves out of his hiding place.

_That was close, if I hadn't sensed him when I did, I might have been spotted and I doubt I would have been able to avoid a fight with him like I did last time._ Raven isn't afraid of the red-haired youkai, but he doesn't want to attract unwanted attention. That's all he needs is for a demon to sense him then all hell will break out. _I can't keep running forever_. _Sooner or later I'm going to have to fight him._

Raven pauses for a second and looks up at the sky as a bird flies by. _Cassandra_!

XXXXXXXXX

_I don't get this_, Warner thinks in frustration as he loses another hand of poker. _How can I lose so many hands to these guys_?_ The blonde monk is an okay player, the red head and I are about even, but the brunette keeps winning effortlessly._

"Sumimasen, I'll go easy on you guys next time," Hakkai smiles, when he wins another hand.

"That's what you said last time," Warner replies. Hakkai shuffles the cards. _He has to be cheating_, Warner concludes. _It's like I'm playing against Evan or a pissed off Raven. _The Vaerire takes a look at his new hand. _All right, I got a good hand this time._ He glances at Hakkai who is still smiling. _Does he have a good hand too_? _No, he has been smiling the whole time. This guy has to be a pro._ He looks back at his cards. _There is no way he can beat this hand. If I bet it all I might win my money back, but if I'm wrong I'll lose it all. But it's not like I can use this money back home. Besides Evan is here. If worse comes to worse I can have him go out and win us some money to live off of until Daycarthro picks us up._ Warner bets all his money.

"All right, show 'em," Warner announces after all bets have been placed. Gojyo shows his hand first which causes Sanzo to swear and throw his cards on the table. _Okay, my turn._ "Straight," he announces with a smile, Gojyo swears when he sees Warner beat him again. Hakkai places his cards down. "What?" Warner shouts. "A royal flush!"

"Looks like I won again," Hakkai replies as he collects his winnings.

_I can't believe I am actually wishing Evan were here_!

"We're back!" Goku announces when he and Cassandra enter the commoner's room.

"Oh joy," Gojyo says backhanded.

"Cassandra, Hakkai won all my money," Warner whines.

"Did you try to cheat?" Cassandra asks. A pair of purple and red eyes glare at him.

"You wouldn't happen to be cheating?" Sanzo growls.

"Yeah Warner," Gojyo cracks his knuckles.

"I don't cheat!" Warner snaps. "Evan is the one who cheats!"

"Raven said you cheat more than Evan does. He has even caught you a few times."

"That's when I first started playing. Besides Raven wouldn't know since he hasn't played with me and Evan for a while."

"Yeah since the _incident_?" Cassandra says, laughing at him. Warner turns his head the other way, so she doesn't see the look on his face.

"Incident?" Hakkai asks.

"Yeah, Warner why don't you tell them about it? I'm pretty curious myself what actually happened between you guys." Cassandra takes the seat between Hakkai and Warner.

"Nothing happened," Warner lies.

"Come on Warner, what was it about?" Gojyo asks, smirking at him.

"Whatever it was, Raven was in a bad mood for the rest of the week," Cassandra adds. "The game room had been trashed and the three of them wouldn't even look at each other. That was a fun week," Cassandra sighs, remembering how thick the tension was in the house.

"We were just playing one of Evan's games and things got out of hand," Warner shrugs, trying to act indifferent.

"Ever since then Raven refuses to play cards with them and neither of them will tell me what the fight was about."

"I'll tell you what happened, but you have to give me something in return," Warner smirks. Cassandra glares at him then slams her foot down on his.

"Some people never learn," she mutters. Goku takes a seat next to Gojyo and notices something under Gojyo arm, which is resting on the table.

"What's this?" Goku asks as he picks up the ace hiding under the red-head's arm.

"Speaking of cheaters," Sanzo replies, glaring at Gojyo.

"Hehe, where did that come from?" Gojyo laughs nervously.

"You cheated and you still lost," Warner laughs. "Now I don't feel so bad about losing."

"Speak for yourself," Gojyo rebukes.

"But I didn't cheat. Evan taught me almost everything I know."

"Then you did cheat," Goku grins at Warner.

"I'm beginning to dislike you," Warner sighs. "So Cassandra, how did it go?" Warner decides to change the subject.

"I sent out some scouts to look for him, It'll probably be a while before they find anything…"Cassandra trials off as she looks out the window. _Why does it feel like one of my scouts is already returning…?_

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think that's a good place to end this chapter.

Rook thanks for the suggestion. I was having trouble with the transition and the idea about the poker game seemed to fit in perfectly. I hope you like it. There is another poker scene later on in this, but it won't be for a couple more chapters.\

Thanks for all the reviews. Till next time!


	8. The Hybrid

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but once again I was bombarded with tests, exams and all the other great stuff professors like to torment students with and it doesn't help when you don't know what to write about.

Anyway, this chapter is Raven-centric and I hope you people like him. And if you see the word Hybrid pop up, that's a word I sometimes uses to refer to Raven. If you see the term, fade-out, that's refers to when Evan does his teleport thing.

I does not own Saiyuki, but I own the Daycarthro Chronicles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: The Hybrid

"Cassandra?" Warner breaks her thoughts. "Don't tell me a Demon Warrior is here." His blue eyes look out the window, but all he sees is a gray sky.

_There's no way one of my scouts could have found him already,_ Cassandra thinks._ I just sent them out an hour ago_! _It must be my imagination._

"Oh, it's nothing," Cassandra finally says. "I was just thinking how it looks like it is about to rain."

_Damn_, Sanzo thinks. The monk always hated the rain, which seemed to foreshadow death—nothing good ever happened when the rain fell. _As if things weren't bad enough already._

XXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from the town Sanzo and crew are in, there is a river that cuts through a forest. A young man with black hair and blue-violet eyes surveys the area. His clothes are ragged from the long journey he has endured. Every muscle in his body aches from lack of sleep and food, but he has almost reached his destination.

_I'm close to Cassandra now. Maybe a couple more hours and I'll find her,_ Raven concludes, _but how do I get across this river_? There river is about sixty-feet wide and no bridges are present. _Damn_, he swears under his breath. He slips his shoes and socks off, then his watch, shoving his watch and his socks into his shoes, while tying the shoe laces together. With one impressive throw, he flings his stuff across the river, where it barely hits the shore.

_Here goes nothing_, Raven jumps into the river, the cold water stunning him for a second. Eventually his body adjusts to the cold and as he swims towards the shore his body moves in perfect rhythm. His mind drifts, recalling a time when similar circumstances like this one occurred…

XXXXXXXXX

_"Daddy!" Raven screamed. He ran to his fallen father, blood was pouring from his father's wound. His father coughed up blood then looked at his son._

_"Run, Raven. Get out of here now!" his father ordered. He handed Raven his dagger, which told Raven he would never see his father again. Raven shook his head and grabbed his father's hand._

_"I won't leave you!" Raven cried. He could hear the Daerenhs approaching._

_"Run!" Raven's father pushed him away, willing to give up his life if that meant his son could continue on. "Raven, you're the last of your kind. I want you to get as far away from here as possible and start your life over. I promise you we will see each other again." His father smiled at him as he ruffled his son's hair. "Remember that I love you." Raven understood his father's wishes, even though he didn't want to leave. The young Hybrid nodded his head then left his father._

_He raced passed the trees and he could hear the Daerenhs chasing after him. A Daerenh jumped in front of him, but Raven slipped through his fingers. They followed him like a pack of wolves, closing in for the kill. _

_Just then the ground gave way to a raging river. Raven looked back and saw the Daerenhs closing in. Without another moment's hesitation, Raven took a deep breath then jumped into the river._

_The water hit him like a slap in the face, the numbing cold making him lose the feeling in his body. It took everything in his will to keep his muscles moving, but the river proved too violent, dragging him under the surface._

_"Daycarthro! Eslanla! Help me!" Raven begged between breaths when he managed to break the surface. The water dragged him under again, and this time he was unable to resurface._

XXXXXXXXXX

Those events happened so long ago, but for Raven the images have been drilled into his memory. That was the last time he saw his mother and father, both of them were taken away from him—victims of hatred and a war that not many people knew why they were fighting. For most of his life he believed the Daerenhs were the ones who stole his family from him and damned him to a life of hell. But he found out later that the demons who pursued in his adulthood, were the same ones who pursued him as a child. He also discovered his parents had not died that night and might still be alive—Evan was proof of that.

At last he reaches the shore and climbs out of the water, shaking his head to get the excess water out of his hair. _Damn_, Raven thinks when he senses a presence close to him. He looks up to see a dragon flying towards him. _Looks like I can't avoid him now_. Kougaiji lands on the shore.

"Hi," Raven greets the red head, as he slips on his socks then shoes.

"You're hard to track," Kougaiji replies.

"And you're hard to avoid." Raven wrings his shirt. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to be someplace right now." Raven goes to walk passed Kou, but the youkai steps in his way. "I'm really not in the mood to fight you."

"I've been ordered to capture you."

"I figured as much." Raven looks into Kougaiji's purple eyes. "But the only way I'm going anywhere with you is by force."

"So be it." Kougaiji falls into his fighting stance. Raven sighs, then whispers a spell. The water from the river swirls around him then rushes at Kou. The prince rolls out of the way then charges at Raven. Kou slams his fist onto the side of Raven's face, causing the Hybrid to stumble back. _Damn, he's fast_, Raven thinks as he dodges another punch.

Kou's fist hits Raven in the gut and for a second he can't breathe. Raven grabs Kou by the neck and punches the youkai on the cheek. Before Kou can get up, Raven casts an earth spell, which causes the ground to shatter underneath Kou. The youkai shields his face as he thrown from his feet. Raven recites an ice-spell, but Kou uses his red wind to melt the ice.

"You're good," Kou comments, wiping the blood from his lip.

"I've had a lot of practice," Raven replies, his blue-violet eyes not leaving Kou for a second. Raven steps back, drawing the dagger from his ankle sheath. "But I'm done playing games with you." He recites a spell and electricity races across the blade of his dagger, turning it into a sword with a twenty-four inch blade. The first time Kou saw Raven use a spell similar to this, the blade had consisted of fire, now the blade appears to be some type of steel. _This fight is about to get interesting, _Kou realizes.

XXXXXXXX

Evan appears in a forest, not too far from where he found Cassandra. He has been searching for Raven all day and the strain is beginning to show on him. _I hate being in this form_, Evan thinks as he takes a second to recover. _It doesn't take much to deplete my energy. It doesn't help that I haven't been able to get that much sleep, either. _He closes his eyes, searching for Raven's essence._ Stupid Raven, I wish I wasn't so dependent on you._

A water drop falls on his nose, followed by more raindrops. _Great, now it's going to rain_! _Might as well go back to others and rest up for a bit._ He is about to leave when Evan senses a mass of energy not too far from where he is at. _Raven._

XXXXXXXX

Rain pours down on the two fighters. The Hybrid cautiously moves around Kou, waiting for the right moment to unleash the spell that will put an end to this fight. Kou lowers his eyes at Raven then lunges forward. Raven stands his ground, waiting for Kou to get close enough. _Almost…_

Evan appears when Kou has almost reached Raven. Without even thinking, Evan casts a light-spell and heaves a ball of light at Kou, which knocks the youkai off his feet.

"Evan?" Raven asks, surprised to see the child.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Evan yells.

"Evan, stay back," Raven orders, when the youkai finally gets back onto his feet. Of course the boy doesn't listen.

"Hey, youkai, you ready for me to kick your ass?" Evan asks. Kou glares at the child, finding it hard to believe a kid was the one behind the attack that took so much out of him.

"Get out of here," Raven tells the demon child.

"You expect me to let you have all the fun?"

"I said stay out of this!" Raven snaps.

"Yeah right," Evan places his hands together, gathering his energy to unleash another attack.

_Another one_, Kou thinks, looking from the child then to the young man. _The boy is going to cast a spell, I better stop him._

To Evan's surprise Kou races towards him to stop the attack. Evan smiles as he whispers his incantation, he unleashes the spell, but Kou manages to dodge it. _Damn_, Evan tries to vanish, but his energy was wasted on that spell. _I can't fade-out! _Evan stares at Kou, as the youkai is about to strike him.

"Evan!" Raven yells. He quickly recites a spell then heaves his sword at Kou. The sword bursts into balls of electricity that hit Kou head on, electrifying the youkai. Kou collapses, unable to withstand the attack. Evan stares at the youkai at his feet, then drops to his knees, the water soaking into his knees. Raven runs to his brother. "Are you okay?" Raven asks, kneeling down to the boy.

"I-I'm fine," Evan whispers, feeling exhausted from the long day.

"You idiot! I told you to stay out of this! What were you thinking trying to fight when you're tired!" Evan looks away from the angry eyes of his older brother. Raven sighs, seeing how scorning the kid won't do anyone much good. "It doesn't matter now." Raven ruffles Evan's hair like his father used to do to him when he was around Evan's age. _I won't lose you like I lost mom and dad_, Raven silently promises Evan.

Raven counters his spell and his sword solidifies, then returns to him. He stands over Kougaiji, realizing the youkai is still alive. _I should kill him while I have the chance_, but Raven fails to act.

"You're a fool," Evan concludes when he sees Raven can't kill Kou.

"I promised myself I won't kill unless I have to." Raven looks at his brother. "He can't hurt anyone right now." Raven counters his spell and his dagger returns to normal. "Look at you, you're getting drench just sitting there." Raven smiles at the child, who glares at him.

"Maybe I don't give a damn," Evan sneers.

"Come on, let's go." Raven begins to walk away, but Evan doesn't get up. "Evan?" Raven asks, looking at his brother who is getting soaked by the rain.

"Can we rest for a little bit?" Evan mumbles, too tired to move.

"No, we should keep moving," without saying another word, Raven sweeps Evan off his feet. "We're close to them, right?"

"Yeah," Evan whispers, still surprised by Raven's actions.

"Then rest, I'll take us there."

"Raven?" Evan asks quietly. "I'm glad you're okay." Raven is the only person Evan cares about, even though he would never admit it. Evan wraps his arms around Raven's neck and rests his head on his brother's shoulder. For the first time since he has arrived in this world he has a sense of security._ I love you, Big Brother_.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Aw, aren't Evan and Raven so cute! And Bakaneko, I know what you mean about thinking of Evan as a little brother. He's like the little brother I never had, just like Raven is the big brother I wish I could have.

Thanks for the reviews, I probably won't get a chapter out until after Friday since once again my profs have decided to team up against me. Does it ever end? But don't worry, this time I have an exam and essay in my easy classes.

So, till next time!


	9. Finally Reunited

Psycho-CJ: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I rewrote the beginning of this four different times and this is the best I could come up with. Sorry.

Raven: I'm afraid you might be getting writer's block on this fanfiction.

Evan: Oh the irony. You first started writing this to relieved writer's block.

Psycho-CJ: That's only because this is so different from the original. The last four chapters have been completely new. And then the Esca Yugi incident happened…

Evan: Oh, god, not that again. My creator had to re-post that because of a _certain_ someone and in the process lost all her reviews for it.

Psycho-CJ: My beautiful reviews... 

Sanzo: Not much happens in this chapter, but knowing this baka, this is the calm before the storm.

Psycho-CJ: (smiling) You know me so well.

Goku: Psycho-CJ does not own me or anyone else from Saiyuki…

Hakkai: But she does own the characters from the Daycarthro Chronicles.

Chapter 9: Finally Reunited…

The rain soaks down into every pore, his clothes feeling like they weigh twenty pounds. He pulls Evan closer to him, wishing he could shield his brother from the watery bombardment. To his great surprise, Evan has fallen into a coma like sleep. The boys face seems serene and innocent as he sleeps with his head resting against Raven's chest. _Evan innocent_? Raven wonders. _Half the time he's up to mischief and acts like he doesn't give a damn about anyone, but then there are times when the smile is gone and the pain is eyes…Deep down he's too much like me. _They have both endured hardships that Cassandra and Warner could never understand. _I won't let the same things that happened to me, happen to you._

The town they have entered seems ordinary enough, way different from the modern cities he is used to seeing. Instead the town has a quaint medieval look to it. The townspeople are tucked away in their houses and because of the time, most of them are probably asleep. _Sleep_, Raven sighs. _All I want to do is curled up into a ball and sleep for the next hundred years._ But first he needs to find where Cassandra is staying, then he can catch up on some much needed sleep.

A small smile forms on his lips when he sees the inn Cassandra and Warner are supposed to be staying at. The place looks decent enough, except there is a person camped out on the porch. _A woman. Long blonde hair and a slim body…_

"Cassandra!" Raven calls, breaking into a run. Her head shoots up and she sees Raven coming towards her. The second she reaches him, she wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him, careful to not wake Evan.

"You and Evan are soaking wet," she pulls them into the inn. As they walk upstairs, she quickly explains to him what has happened since he has been gone, including the condensed version of her meeting with the Sanzo-ikko. Raven informs her of his encounter with Kou Gaiji and why Evan is worn out.

The inn seems rather dead, that could be because of how late it is, or maybe because Warner decided to go out for drinks with Gojyo, if not the Vaerire would be giving Raven some smart-ass remark and starting a stupid fight with Evan.

Inside Cassandra's room, Raven sets Evan down and gently wakes him up.

"What do you want?" Evan mumbles as Raven goes into the bathroom and grabs one of the towels in there.

"Here, dry yourself off," Raven replies. Evan sleepily nods his head. "Please tell me they have hot running water here," Raven asks Cassandra.

"You're in luck this time," she laughs. 

"Thank Eslanla," Raven says gratefully as he heads back to the bathroom to take a much needed bath.

***

In Hakkai and Goku's room, Goku is snoring contently, once in a while mumbling something about food. Cooing can be heard from Hakyruu who is sleeping on the edge of Hakkai's bed, but the dragon's master is finding difficulty letting himself go to sleep. Hakkai sits on his bed, gazing out at the window as raindrops smack against the glass. The green-eyed youkai's usual smile has faded into a look of pain. He hates the rain, the gray skies are enough to bring back memories he would rather forget. 

A knock on his door breaks him out of his self-pity. 

"Come in," he calls, knowing nothing will wake Goku up. Cassandra steps in and smiles at Hakkai.

"Raven finally got here and Evan's passed out on my bed, so I was wondering if I could borrow a pillow," Cassandra asks.

"Of course," Hakkai hands her the pillow next to him. 

"Thanks," she stops for a second, getting a close look of his face. "Um, are you okay?" she asks uneasily.

"I'm fine," Hakkai tries to force a smile on, but she can easily tell he is putting on a show.

"No you're not." She sits on the bed next to him. "So what's eating at you?"

"It's nothing really," he tries to reassure her.

"I live with two guys who like to keep their feelings bottled up, trust me, I can tell when something is wrong," she laughs. Hakkai smiles faintly, knowing he won't be able to brush her off without some sort of explanation.

"I lost a woman who was very special to me on a night like this," Hakkai replies.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra whispers.

"It happened a long time ago," Hakkai says, closing his eyes.

"But it still hurts." The two become quiet as they watch the rain fall. "The weather has a way of bringing back painful memories." _Should I tell him about what happened to me_?she wonders. _I feels like I can talk to him._ "I hate cold winter nights, especially if it's snowing."

"Why?"

"A few years ago Raven was possessed by a third-class demon during a time like that. Evan told you what that is right?" Hakkai nods his head. "Most of time when one of those demons possess a human body, the person usually goes mad. A Hybrid's body is different."

"Hybrid?" Hakkai asks.

"Raven is a descendent from a distinguished bloodline. A first-class demon had a child with a Daerenh-Waeruock, something that had never happened before. The children had immense power and at a young age could master both types of magic, they were marked with one blue eye and one violet one."

"A Child of Taboo." _Like Gojyo._

"That's one way of putting it. For the past thousand years a secret war has been going on between the Waeruocks and Daerenhs. The first time I had met Raven he had just lost his family, it wasn't until eleven years later that I saw him again. My boyfriend at the time screwed around with a spell, which released a third-class demon. He went insane and tried to kill me, but Raven found me and we ran away together. Things went fine until three months later when my ex-boyfriend found me, that's when I got these scars." She lifts up her sleeves to show the thin slash marks, running along her upper arm. "Raven managed to defeat him, but when a possessed human nears death, the demon will flee the body. It was just our luck it decide to possess Raven." Cassandra bites her lip, the memories flooding back to her.

"What happened?" Hakkai asks. 

"The demon took full control of Raven because his body is like a demon's, so the demon did not conflict with the Hybrid's body like it would have with a human one." Cassandra hugs the pillow she is holding. "One draw back is, a person, who a Hybrid cares for may have the power to release them from the demon's hold. The demon figured out Raven loved me and tried convince me to join him, so I couldn't stop him," she lowers her eyes as she thinks of what happened after that. "When I refused…he tried to rape me," she says the last part barely above a whisper. Hakkai stares at her in shock. _The same thing that happened to Kanan almost happened to her_!

"What happened?" 

"Raven wouldn't allow it because he cared for me too much…"

"And you were able to free him," Hakkai finishes.

"Actually, Raven managed to become the dominant soul and took his body back. That demon is still inside of him, but because Raven is the strongest Hybrid ever to exist, he is able to keep the demon dormant. And that's the way things have been since then."

"How can you stay around him after what he tried to do?"

"It wasn't his fault. Raven would never hurt me," she smiles at the thought.

"You love him, don't you?" Hakkai realizes.

"Ever since the day we met." She realizes Raven should be done getting cleaned up soon, hopeful he finds the clothes she left him. Cassandra stands up from his bed. "I'm probably boring you with all of this."

"Not at all," Hakkai says. A strange silence falls between.

"Mmm, chicken…" Goku mutters. Cassandra and Hakkai bursts into laughter. 

"Speaking of food, Raven is probably starving right now."

"You will have to ask Sanzo. He has all the food in his room so Goku wouldn't eat it all."

"I don't want to wake him up," Cassandra says thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he is still up," Hakkai smiles at her.

"Thanks, Hakkai, good night." She waves goodbye to him and she slips out of the door.

"Goodnight Cassandra," Hakkai whispers. He stares at the door for a while, thinking of everything he has learned about her. In a few ways she reminds him of Kanan, but besides that, the two are completely different. _If Kanan had been more like Cassandra, would things have turned out the way they had_? Hakkai closes his eyes and lays back on his bed, pondering the question until eventually he drifts off to sleep.

***

The smoke from Sanzo's cigarette drifts in the air, above his bed. His mind plays back the memories of when his mentor was slain before his eyes. He was thirteen when it happened, but time has done little to heal the wounds. 

A soft knock on the door causes him to curse under his breath. _Probably the stupid ape_, Sanzo thinks as he looks at the door. 

"What?" His voice slices through the silence.

"Sanzo?" Cassandra asks. Sanzo's face softens slightly. 

"Come in," he replies. Cassandra opens the door and looks at Sanzo.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Cassandra apologizes.

"I wasn't sleep," Sanzo watches her, wondering what she wants.

"Raven finally made it here, he brought Evan too. I guess as soon Daycarthro shows up, the four of us can go back to our world." She tightens her arms around the pillow. _I have to be careful what I say around him_, Cassandra thinks. _He seems more agitated than usual._ "I'm sorry for the trouble we have brought you."

"If you didn't cause trouble, the other idiots would have," Sanzo says, referring to Goku and Gojyo.

"At least Raven's here, he's the only one Evan will listen to." _Okay, here I go. _"Speaking of which, do you think I take something for Raven to eat. He hasn't had anything to eat for three days and…"

"It's over there," Sanzo points to one of his packs.

"Thanks," Cassandra replies. She quickly grabs some things out of the bag and hurries out of the room. "Oh, and if you're having trouble sleeping, I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind whipping up a sleeping potion for you."

"I'm fine," Sanzo says, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." The door clicks shut behind her. _How did someone like her end up with two idiots_? He wonders. _This Raven better not be as annoying as Evan and Warner or I'll shoot all three of them dead._ He remembers how the two days are up and still the god has failed to show up. By the way things are looking, Sanzo might be stuck with those people longer than he wants to.

***

Psycho-CJ: Thanks MystiquePixie for finally reviewing. I told you this was different for the original. I changed Cassandra's, Warner and Raven's introduction. Yeah, sis, I know you liked that whole scene with Raven, but I thought people who are not used to his character would not find it as amusing as we did. Maybe when I'm done with this, I'll post the scenes that I cut out.

Evan: And Pixie, don't you dare try to change this. I don't want the Esca Yugi incident to occur. And don't look at me strangely, you know what I'm talking about.

Psycho-CJ: I finally finished introducing all the characters. 

Raven: Even if that was a condensed version.

Psycho-CJ: I hope I was coherent enough and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

Evan: Now that you've established your characters, the fun can begin. There will be less chapters like this and more action.

Goku: I get to fight someone, really?!

Evan: Till next time, and thanks Rook for always reviewing.


	10. Rude Awakenings

Psycho-CJ: Yay, chapter 10 is up. The plot is going to start kicking in soon.

Evan: Finally, it took you ten chapters.

Psycho-CJ: Hey, I can't write short. And sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but every time I turn around I either have an exam or some kind of essay due.

Evan: Don't you have an exam tomorrow.

Psycho-CJ: Yeah, but I'm ready for it. Oh, when will winter break come? (sighs).

Goku: She does not own Saiyuki.

Sanzo: But the freak owns them (glares at Evan, Raven, Warner and Cassandra).

******************

Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings

Kougaiji's purple eyes slowly open as his mind finally regains consciousness. His vision is slightly blurry and it takes him a while to gain his bearings. _That guy took me by surprised. It won't happen again._

Cling! Kougaiji quickly stands up and looks in a the direction the sound came from. A man about twenty-three years old is standing a few feet from him. A metal staff rests in one hand, the rings clinging against each other with every slight movement.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" The young man asks, his teal eyes examining the youkai.

"What do you want?!" Kougaiji demands.

"I have a task for you," he announces.

"I'm no one's lackey," Kou replies.

"Things would have been easier if you had agreed," his teal eyes narrow as he raises his staff.

***

Evan yawns loudly as he sits up from the bed he is sleeping in. Sleeping next to him is Raven who has his arms around Cassandra as the two are lost in some dream world. _They're so cute it's almost sickening_, Evan concludes.

"Yo, Raven," Evan calls. The Hybrid doesn't respond. "Oh _Raven_," Evan sings. Still nothing. Evan gently slaps his brother's cheek, but the young man just tilts his head to the other side. 

"Evan?" Cassandra whispers, waking up, instead of Raven.

"He's not waking up," Evan pouts. Cassandra looks at Raven then slips out of his arms.

"Let him sleep," she gets out of bed. "He hasn't had any sleep since we got here."

"But who is going to make breakfast?" Evan frowns.

"I will," Cassandra replies. Evan's eyes widen in fear. "Just kidding. I'm sure Hakkai is up by now." Evan pokes Raven's nose. "Raven, Raven!" His brother turns on his side pulling the blankets over his head. 

"See, you'll be lucky if you can wake him up." She steps into the bathroom to take a bath. Evan listens to the water running, trying to think of a way to wake Raven up. He then hears someone moving next door and suddenly has an idea. He disappears and arrives next door.

"Hey Goku!" Evan says cheerfully. 

"Good morning," Goku yawns. 

"Are you hungry?" Evan asks. Goku seems to completely waken up at the mention of food.

"Is Hakkai done making breakfast?!" Evan realizes Hakkai is already up.

"I don't think so but…" An evil smile forms on his face. "But if you help me wake up Raven, he'll make something for us."

"Won't he get mad at us?" Goku asks, uncertainly in his voice.

"Oh, Raven is really laid back. Actually…he likes it when people wakes him up, something about it making him feel appreciated."

"Okay, as long as he doesn't get mad at us." Evan grabs Goku's hand and the two disappear from sight. In Raven's room, the young man is still sleeping.

"Now, it's going to take a lot to wake him up."

"What should we do?" Goku scratches his head.

"What any kid does to someone who won't wake up." Evan jumps onto the chair and Goku climbs up on the night stand by the bed. "On the count of three…" Evan and Goku prepare to jump on Raven. "One…two…three!" At the same time they jump onto the bed.

***

"EVAN!" Raven yells at the top of lungs, waking everyone in the inn, including Sanzo, Gojyo and Warner. 

"What the hell was that?" Gojyo asks, sitting up from his bed. Warner laughs from the other side of the room, sitting up from his bed as well.

"Don't worry, Evan just woke Raven up. Just go back to sleep," Warner lays back down and tries to drown out the noise.

***

"He looks really mad," Goku whispers to Evan.

"What gave you the first clue?!" Evan snaps. Both of them are pinned against the wall by Raven's restraint spell. Little rings of fire are wrapped around Evan's and Goku's wrists and ankles preventing them from moving, while Raven is hunched over on the bed, rubbing his stomach that Evan happened to knee.

"You really are a nuisance," Raven mutters. "I'm starting to regret saving your life."

"You saved my life," Evan frowns, acting like he doesn't know what Raven is talking about. "Last I remembered is _I_ saved _your_ life."

"No, you didn't!" 

"Yes, I did," Evan smiles.

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"N—" Raven stops, realizing he is acting like a child. A wicked smile forms on the young man's face. "Oh well, a few hours stuck like that might finally teach you to quit waking me up," Raven slips on his shoes, getting ready to leave.

"You're going to leave us like this?" Goku asks, his golden eyes as big as saucers.

"I don't see why not. Maybe this way you two will stay out of trouble."

"Evan, you said he wasn't going to be mad!" Goku whines. Raven stops.

"I see," Raven releases Goku from the spell. "So he roped you into this. Then I guess Evan is going to be the one stuck here."

"What?! You released him and not me?!"

"Why should he get in trouble because of your antics?" Raven turns to Goku. "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It's okay," Goku grins. "Um, can you make me breakfast?" The golden-eyed youkai asks. Raven looks at him for a second with a blank look on his face. _That was a odd question…_ But Goku continues to look up at him with those big innocent eyes. Raven smiles back at him, then ruffles his hair.

"Sure," Raven laughs. Evan looks from Goku then to Raven. _What the hell_? Evan wonders. _Raven's my brother! Why is he being nice to Goku_?!

"_Raven_?" Evan asks, his eyes becoming as innocent as possible. "Can you _please_ take this spell off me." Raven's eyes darken as he looks at his little brother.

"No," Raven says flatly as he leaves the room. 

"Raven!" Evan yells, Goku glances at Evan then follows Raven. "Raven…" Evan whispers. He closes his eyes, not believing his brother just abandoned him. _He left me…_

Ten minutes later, Evan is still pinned against the wall, staring aimlessly at the floor. Cassandra finally steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Let me guess, you woke Raven up."

"Goku did too," Evan mutters.

"But you're the one who is still here." Cassandra walks up to him and casts a water spell which extinguishes the bands of fire on the child. 

"I noticed that." Evan disappears from sight. 

In the commoner's room, Goku is seated at the table, scarffing down a large stack of pancakes, Hakkai is also there, sipping a cup of tea. No doubt Raven is still in the kitchen, preparing more food. Evan sits down at the table and he finds himself glaring at Goku. Raven steps into the room with a large plate of pancakes and a bowl filled with scrambled eggs. He sets the food down on the table, then steps back into the other room only to return a second later with a fruit salad, which he places in front of Evan. The little boy sticks his tongue out at Goku, bragging about the extra attention he received from Raven. 

"Oh, Raven the food looks really good," Hakkai comments.

"It's no big deal, I've been cooking for myself ever since I was Evan's age." Raven glances at Goku and sees he has already gotten into the other plate of pancakes. "Um, maybe I should make a couple more batches." 

"Don't worry about it," Hakkai replies. "You should eat something to regain your strength, I can throw something together."

"Are you sure?" Raven asks.

"I'm sure." Hakkai steps in the kitchen, while Raven prepares a plate for himself. For the next five minutes, complete silence fills the room, until Evan slams his fist on the table.

"Quit ignoring me!" 

"What are talking about?" Raven glances at Evan and the little boy glares back. Goku looks from Evan then to Raven, finally noticing how the two look alike.

"Are you two brothers?" Goku asks. Raven and Evan both look at Goku with blank expressions, being caught off guard with the question.

"Yes," Evan answers.

"No," Raven says at the same time. The two look at each other and a pang passes through Evan's heart. Raven glances at Evan, surprised he actually said yes. Usually Raven is the one who says yes, while Evan says no.

"Which one is it?" Goku asks a confused look on his face.

"My real brother is dead," Raven answers. "It just happens Evan took possession of his body—at least, that's what Evan always says." Raven goes back to eating his food, blocking out everything.

By the time Hakkai finishes preparing extra food, Cassandra, Warner and Gojyo arrive in the commoner's room. The breakfast table seems awfully quiet—Gojyo and Goku even restrain from having their usual fight over food. When everyone is almost done eating, someone comes down the stairs, which is followed by a loud smack.

"Stupid monk! What was that for?!" Evan yells, rubbing his forehead.

"You woke me up," Sanzo replies, returning the fan to his sleeve. Raven stares at Sanzo, while Warner begins to wonder if Raven is about to go postal for someone hitting his brother.

"Raven?" Evan whines. "Are you going to let him do that to me?" Evan stops when he sees the look on Raven's face.

"A Sanzo," Raven finally says.

"What do you mean _a_ Sanzo? There's only one of him," Warner points out.

"No, he possesses one of the sacred sutras," Raven points to the green and white scroll draped over Sanzo's shoulders.

"So your world has heard of the sutras," Hakkai says.

"No, demon intuition," Raven mutters.

"What does that mean?" Gojyo asks.

"Meaning his other self knows about Sanzo. Raven has a third-class demon inside him—the same demon that killed a few people and even tried to kill Cassandra, isn't that right, _big brother_?" Evan sneers. Raven chooses to ignore him.

"Come on Evan. Back off a little bit," Cassandra intervenes.

"It's not my fault…" Evan trails off when he senses something. Cassandra, Warner and Raven also stop, sensing it as well. 

"What's wrong?" Gojyo asks, not liking how the four are acting.

"It's Daycarthro!" Warner suddenly laughs.

"Finally! That stupid god always just had to take his damn time," Evan snaps. 

Everyone waits for the mentioned person to appear. Finally, a burst of light forms in front of them. When the light dims a young man, holding a staff is standing before them. "Take long enough _D._?" Evan asks. "I had to find everyone myself." The god ignores the boy and looks at Sanzo. The Dimension Gate Keeper fails to say a word.

"Daycarthro?" Warner asks.

"It looks like all the players have been gathered," Daycarthro notes, his teal eyes glance at Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. Raven senses something isn't right. For one thing, Daycarthro is using the Staff of Saerublon, which he only uses if he is tired or about to fight someone. While his usually calm demeanor has been replaced by something cold and dangerous. "Now the games can begin," the god smirks as he twirls the staff, then slams it on the ground. A flash of light engulfs everyone and when it finally fades, everyone is gone…

*****************************

Psycho-CJ: The plot is finally taking off. Yes, believe it or not, but this does have a plot. Wow, the first major cliffhanger. Hehehe!

Evan: You're evil.

Psycho-CJ: That's scary coming from you.

Warner: Be afraid, the next chapters are going to be very odd…

Psycho-CJ: Hey don't give it away. I want to keep the audience is suspense.

Goku: What did Daycarthro do to Kougaiji? What did he mean by 'Now the games can begin?'" Find out in the next chapter of "The Gods Must Have Been on Crack!

Psycho-CJ: You're a really good announcer.

Sanzo: That's because he has a big mouth.

Psycho-CJ: Till next time! 


	11. Change of Heart

Psycho-CJ: Yay, a few days and already I have another chapter posted. I wanted to post this by Thursday, but things came up, sorry. 

Evan: Remember the good old days when you used to post a chapter every two days?

Psycho-CJ: Yeah, those were the days. Rook, I'm really sorry about the problems you're having. I know how it feels to have one of those days, that's why I am not only posting one chapter, but two. I already had the second one written, but not this one ^_^

Gojyo: What's with you writing out of order?

Psycho-CJ: Hey, I had to rework the plot so it would make sense.

Warner: Righttt!

Psycho-CJ: Oh shut up before I decide to make your character into a woman instead of man.

Evan: (muttering under his breath) Won't have to change much of him to make that work.

Warner: I heard that!

Goku: Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki…

Raven: Sadly enough she does own me.

Psycho-CJ: Hey, I thought you were on my side!

Chapter 11: Change of Heart

The minute the light fades, Goku summons nyoibou and Gojyo takes out his shakujou, while Sanzo has his gun aimed at Daycarthro.

"Sanzo, no!" Evan yells, grabbing the monk's wrist.

"Get your hands off me!" Sanzo snaps, pushing the boy away. 

"Idiot!" Evan yells, latching onto the monk's arm. "If you kill him, how are you going to return to your world?!" Everyone finally notices their surroundings. They appear to be in a cave of some sort with walls the color of onyx. Little shards of cloudy blue crystals are protruding from the walls and ceilings making the cave look like a night sky with blue sparkling stars.

"What? We're in another world?! When did this happen?" Gojyo gawks. 

"The flash of light you saw was Daycarthro opening a dimensional gate around us," Raven explains. 

"But why would he take us to another world?" Hakkai asks, with Hakuryuu perched on his right shoulder.

"Good question," Raven examines Daycarthro, trying to find something to explain why the god is acting strangely. The God of Saerublon still dons the black trench coat with several straps crisscrossing over his chest, exposing a midnight blue shirt underneath. The sphere-like jewels still appear to be embedded into his hands—the source of his power. His teal eyes seem to be the same color as before, but there is a darkness present in his once sad eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this. We what might have to fight him." 

"Fight Daycarthro! Are you nuts?!" Warner gasps.

"Like I said, I don't like this," Raven replies. Warner suddenly walks towards Daycarthro.

"Haha, great joke Daycarthro." Warner laughs. "You can stop screwing around now." Daycarthro narrows his eyes at Warner then smacks him across the face with his staff. Warner falls flat on his back and gapes at Daycarthro is disbelief. The god raises his staff about to cast a spell on the fallen Vaerire, when Raven tackles Daycarthro and the two tumble to the ground. The God of Saerublon kicks Raven off of him and the Hybrid stumbles back but quickly lands on his feet.

"Everyone be on guard," Raven warns. Everyone prepares themselves for an attack that is no doubt going to come. 

"I can't believe he hit me," Warner whispers, wiping the blood away from gash on his cheek.

"You want to try that again?!" Evan snaps, hating how Daycarthro dare laid a hand on his brother.

"No you can't," Warner yells. "He's our friend!'

"He isn't acting very friendly at the moment," Gojyo points out. Daycarthro steps back, a smile forming on his lips.

"I've always wondered how powerful the Sanzo-ikko is," Daycarthro thinks out loud. "How convenient you found my servants for me." 

"Did he just call us his servants?" Cassandra whispers to Raven. Out of all the years the two have known Daycarthro, the god has never called them his servants. Daycarthro has always consider himself Cassandra's, Raven's, Evan's and Warner's protector.

"He's flipped his lid," Evan says through clenched teeth.

"Daycarthro, I am giving you ten seconds to explain what the hell you are doing, after that we will be forced to take you down," Raven tells the god. "I've told you before, my loyalty is first to my friends then you."

"How interesting," the god comments. "Do your bonds of friendship really run that deep?" the teal-eyed man asks out loud. "Furthermore, are your bonds as strong as the Sanzo-ikko?"

"What are you getting at?" Sanzo asks, coming close to the point when he is going to put a bullet in the god's head.

"Many people have fallen to both groups. Are you two nearly invincible because you are strong individuals or is it because of the bonds you share with each other?"

"And your point is? Your voice is starting to annoy me…" Sanzo says impatiently.

"What would happen if I separated you from the people you care about the most?" Daycarthro twirls his staff, chanting in his sacred language. 

"Damn," Raven says under his breath. He casts a fire spell, while Daycarthro sets a barrier around himself, but the fire breaks the barrier and smacks the god head on. 

"You're stronger than I anticipated," Daycarthro whispers as he stands back onto his feet. 

"I told you I would choose my friends over you," Raven says simply. He grabs his dagger to prepare himself for a counter-attack. "He's weak to physical attacks."

"Leave it to me," Goku replies. He runs forward then leaps into the air about to bring nyoibou, but Daycarthro blocks the hit. The god raises his free hand to Goku's eyes and a flash of lightening blinds Goku. The brown haired youkai is thrown back by one of Daycarthro's spells.

"Everyone stay close by," Raven orders. The Hybrid closes his eyes, chanting an incantation. A mass of shadows wraps around them, throwing everyone into darkness, but hiding them from Daycathro. "Evan, can you see?" Raven asks. Since Evan is mostly demon, has night vision is slightly above average.

"Barely," Evan replies. "I'll handle him." Evan places his hands together, whispering a light-spell. He is about to unleash it, but a strong essence catches his attention. A clenching pain passes through his body as something pierces his shoulder. The boy crumbles to his knees, his hand pressed against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

"Evan!" Raven yells, about to go to his aid, but a bright flash of light slams everyone back into one of the walls. The light fades, killing the darkness around them.

"Sanzo," Goku calls, rushing to the monk, who seems a little dazed, but otherwise all right. Cassandra steps in front of Goku and Sanzo to guard them from another attack. 

"Stay down," Cassandra replies. She morphs her necklace into her staff with the star-like blade. She glances at Raven, Gojyo, Hakkai, Hakuryuu and Warner who happened to land fairly close to each other. Evan is in between the two groups, pulling a long dagger out of his shoulder, while blood drips onto the floor. _Where did that dagger come from? Someone else is here_, Cassandra realizes, but the only other person she sees is Daycarthro. 

"As much as this is entertaining, I have other plans for you eight." Daycarthro finishes his spell and two rings form around them. One ring around Cassandra, Goku and Sanzo, while the other around Hakkai, Gojyo, Warner and Raven. Evan happens to fall outside the transportation spell.

"Evan, grab my hand!" Raven yells, reaching out to the boy as the light slowly begins to absorb him. Evan looks from his brother than to Sanzo's group who is also disappearing. Evan knows the two groups are being sent to two different places and he doesn't like the idea of leaving Sanzo, Cassandra and Goku to fend for themselves. 

"Raven, you should stop acting like we are brothers. You know I don't give a damn about you," Evan grabs onto Sanzo's robe and he vanishes with them. Raven's group then disappears as well.

"That settles that," the god announces. He whirls around, his teal eyes searching the area. "You didn't have to interfere," Daycarthro announces.

"I don't see the point of this," a man with violet eyes replies as he appears next to Daycarthro. "You should have killed Sanzo while you still had the chance." The man appears to be a first-class demon, just like Evan. "I can't believe you are going through all this for a lowly human." 

"That lowly human has killed others like me. The direct approach has failed too many times. With my way, I can discover their weaknesses and exploit them," Daycarthro replies.

"Sounds simple enough. But as I warned you before, make sure you have all this done by the first stroke of midnight tomorrow night." Daycarthro is about to ask why, when the demon answers. "Let's just say, it will make things easier for both of us." 

"I've already set up a trap for them. This is going to be fun torturing them. I'll make the Sanzo-ikko pay for what they've done."

"Just remember—do what ever you wish with them, but Raven's mine."

"What about the boy?"

"Who? Evan?" The demon glances at Daycarthro, his eyes cold and calculating. "I have no use for traitors," with that the demon disappears.

***

Raven rubs the back of his neck as he searches his new surroundings. The new place is similar the cave they were previously in, but Daycarthro is no where to be seen.

"Raven, I have a headache," Warner whines.

"That was one hell of a ride, right Hakkai?" Gojyo mumbles, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the spots he is seeing. "Hakkai?" 

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu whines as he flies frantically around.

"Where's Hakkai?" Gojyo asks Raven and Warner.

"He was right next to us," Raven replies.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Hakuryuu grabs a piece of paper and flies it over to Gojyo. The half-breed reads the note, but from the reaction on his face, Raven can tell it's bad news.

"It says Hakkai is somewhere around here and we have to find him," Gojyo says through clenched teeth.

"Then the three of us will have to work together to find him," Raven calmly replies. He looks at Warner then Gojyo. _Great…I'm stuck with Warner and some guy I barely know. Well, it might not be too bad_.

"Raven, I want to go home!" Warner starts, obviously not done complaining. "This totally sucks! Why can't I be home with a nice cute girl, no worries in the world, but _no_ you and Daycarthro _had_ to find me and bring me to this life of hell!" 

"I'm with him, your god is one sick bastard..."Gojyo begins. _Maybe not_, Raven thinks unhappily, blocking out Warner's complaints. _This is going to be a long day._

***

Sanzo opens his eyes, bright spots dancing along his vision. 

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, tugging on his sleeve. 

"Stop that," Sanzo replies, smacking Goku's hands away. Evan also releases his hold on Sanzo's robes, so he can heal the wound on his shoulder. When he finishes he looks around, feeling like something is wrong.

"Cassandra?" Evan asks, seeing the blonde woman is not present. "Where is she?" Evan says, standing up. Sanzo also looks around, but the woman is gone. 

"Eh, Sanzo, what's that?" Goku asks, pointing to a piece of paper next to him. Sanzo picks it up and finds it is a note.

"If you want Cassandra back, you are going to have to find her in this world." Sanzo reads. Evan eyes seem to burn up with anger. _How dare he use Cassandra as bait! If I find him, he's dead!_

"The three of us better find her fast," Evan says, as he tries to keep his anger in check. Sanzo looks from Goku then to Evan and a disturbing thought hits him—he is all alone with Goku and Evan! _Someone is going to pay for this!_ Sanzo thinks bitterly.

"Kuso," Sanzo swears.

*****

Psycho-CJ: Oooh, the plot thickens.

Evan: (Smiling) But still lacks substance.

Psycho-CJ: (muttering) Little brat…Anyhoo, the next chapter it kind of…interesting.

Sanzo: To say the least.

Evan: Don't forget to review, you know you want to.

Psycho-CJ: Now move on to the next chapter.


	12. Welcome to Happy Land!

Psycho-CJ: Here's chapter 12, I hope you like it. This one can definitely be classified under humor. I hope this will cheer you up Rook since this chapter just focuses on Goku, Sanzo and Evan.

Evan: (Whispering) Hey, Rook, if you don't like this, don't worry, a couple more chapters and she'll be back to her normal self.

Psycho-CJ: (Oblivious to what Evan said) I thought this chapter was kind of appropriate considering I wrote it to cheer me up when I was going through some hard times. November is just a bad month.

Evan: Isn't it November now? (Psycho-CJ eyes widen).

Psycho-CJ: Please excuse me while I lock myself inside my room until that evil month has passed.

Goku: She doesn't own Saiyuki or the song she uses.

Sanzo: You should know by now which idiots she does own.

Chapter 12: Welcome to Happy Land!

Sanzo, Evan and Goku have been walking for an hour around the deserted cave. That past hour has been a living hell for Sanzo. Goku's whining about food and Evan's constant pestering has nearly pushed him over the edge. Goku's "I'm hungry!" is bad enough, but now Evan has decided to call Sanzo "big brother" since the little demon has found Sanzo despises the name. What Sanzo doesn't know is Evan is missing his brother and has decided to substitute Sanzo for Raven, until they find each other.

They finally reach a fork in the road. Evan closes his eyes, trying to pick up on Cassandra's aura. He can barely pinpoint her, making it impossible for Evan to just teleport the three of them to her.

"She's that way!" Evan announces pointing to his right.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo asks.

"Yes big brother." Evan's eyes become big and sparkly, until Sanzo whacks him with his fan. "I mean Sanzo." Evan rubs his head then grab's Goku's arm. "I'll race you!"

"You're on," Goku laughs. The two boys run off, leaving Sanzo behind. _Damn it, why are those two not taking this seriously?_ Sanzo thinks as he runs after them.

Evan and Goku race through the cave, the two of them about even in speed. Evan is still impressed by Goku's speed, it's not everyday Evan meets someone that could be a challenge to him when he is in his true form. The two suddenly stop when they reach a large door that has "DANGER" written in dark red letters. Sanzo finally reaches them and hits them both.

"How many times have I told you two not to run off on your own?!" After recovering to the blows to their heads, Goku and Evan examine the door, not quite knowing what they should do next.

"Sanzo, what does that say?" Goku asks, pointing to the sign.

"Danger!" Sanzo and Evan say at the same time. The two glare at each other, Evan doing his best to make himself look like a mirror image of Sanzo.

"Stop that!" Sanzo whacks Evan on the head.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I didn't mean to make you mad." Evan bursts into tears.

"Disgusting." Sanzo mutters. Evan stops abruptly and smiles at him.

"You guys ready?" Evan chants in his language and a large ball of light forms in his hands. He heaves it at the door and it explodes. The door falls over veiled by a cloud of smoke. Goku and Sanzo stare at Evan with shock, until Sanzo snaps out of it and whacks him on the head with his fan.

"You could have just push the door open."

"But it was fun my way," the little boy smiles from ear to ear. The smoke settles and before them is a round platform. "_Okay_, not exactly what I was expecting." Evan walks onto the platform and gazes up at the ceiling, which has a red and white spiral painted on it. "Oh, dizzy." Evan loses his balance and sits on the floor to get a grip on himself.

"There's writing on the floor," Sanzo notes. After careful examination, Sanzo realizes the platform is a giant roulette wheel and Evan is sitting on one of the panels.

"Knives R US, Death by Embrace?" Evan reads from the panels next to him. 

"What's this?" Goku asks as he pushes a button that says spin. The wheel begins to twirl, unfortunately Evan is still sitting on the wheel.

"Ahhhhhh!" Flashes of black hair can briefly be seen as the wheel spins. A few minutes later, the wheel slows down and comes to a stop. "I think I'm going to be sick." Evan lays his head forward, his eyes spinning in spirals.

"Welcome to Happy Land?" Sanzo reads where the spinner fell. The floor collapses sending the three of them plummeting, landing with a loud thud.

Green grass surrounds them, while a baby blue sky hangs over them. There is no trace of the place they fell from, making Evan realize they probably fell through a dimensional-gate. _Daycarthro is more sophisticated in creating these gates. It must take a lot of power to have booby-trapped that room,_ Evan concludes.

"Where are we?" Evan says as he rubs his bottom.

"What do those signs say?" Goku tugs on Sanzo's sleeve as he points to about four signs standing next to a red-brick road.

"No swearing," Evan reads.

"Always smile," Sanzo reads the sign closest to him.

"'Be kind to everyone. Beware of the bears?! Must be like 'Don't feed the Bears.' What kind of crap did Daycarthro smoke today?" Evan asks. The god is acting completely different and Evan hasn't been able to come up with an explanation. Yes, he was willing to fight Daycarthro an hour ago, but that was when he let his emotions control his actions. The last hour has given him time to reflect on the situation. "I just don't get this. Daycarthro has a kind heart and would never do this do us. I know he did some pretty bad things in his former life, and he has been trying to make up for those sins, but before now, he has done everything in his power to protect us."

"Don't rely on gods to help you. You have to help yourself," Sanzo says. Evan doesn't reply but begins to walk off in hopes he will find Cassandra soon. A flash of brown runs passed Evan, followed by loud cursing by Sanzo. Evan whirls around and finds a little toy teddy bear hugging Sanzo.

"I love you," the bear sings.

"Get the $%^$ off me!" Sanzo kicks the bear off, causing it to tumble across the ground. The bear finally sits up, it's eyes gleaming red.

"You're not very nice," the bear pouts. That is just about the last straw for Sanzo, his patience has already withered away. Sanzo pulls out his gun and shoots the bear's head off.

"Wow, nice shot," Evan laughs.

"Did you really have to shoot its head off?" Goku asks, poking at the stuffed bear's body. "He was kinda cute." Sanzo doesn't say anything as he stalks off. 

About ten minutes later they reach a little village with ginger bread houses. Evan gazes around, not believing his eyes. _Just like a fairy tale._

"FOOD!" Goku is about to eat one of the houses when Sanzo and Evan both whack him upside the head, Sanzo with his fan, while Evan with a rolled up piece of paper that was the note Daycarthro left them.

"I thought I told you to stop mimicking me!" Sanzo yells. 

"You're no fun," Evan places the rolled up paper in the back pocket of his black pants. Suddenly, a long shiver runs down his spine. Evan eyes dart around trying to pinpoint where the person is. "We're being watched," he whispers..

"I don't sense a malevolent power." Sanzo searches the area, but he doesn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"I didn't say it was evil. I said we are being watched," he clarifies. Sanzo takes out his gun and Goku takes out nyoibou. All of a sudden all the windows to the gingerbread houses are thrown open. About a hundred dolls are peering down at them. "Oh shit!" All of the dolls are looking at them with big smiles on their faces.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all. It's a smaaall world!" All the dolls sing. Evan and Goku practically fall on their faces because of how ridiculous the situation is. Sanzo's eye begins to twitch and he fires a shot in the air.

"SHUT UP!!! All the dolls stop and gasp.

"You're not very nice," a stuff bunny whines.

"It's not our fault you can't sing worth shit!" Evan snaps. All the toys gasp at Evan's rudeness.

"He broke the rules," a toy monkey cries. 

"We should punish them," a purple cat adds. 

"Bears! Bears! Bears! Bears!" The dolls chant. A door to one of the ginger bread houses opens and a long line of bears, like the one Sanzo killed, march towards them.

"Oh, I'm so afraid now!" Evan laughs. "Please don't hurt me teddy bears." All the bears eyes begin to glow red and their paws drop open to reveal machine guns. Evan, Sanzo and Goku's eyes turn to the size of saucers. They all duck for cover behind a large statue of a cartoon-dog as the bears open fire on them.

"Baka, now look what you did!" Sanzo hits Evan on the head with his fan.

"You're one to talk! You shot their friend's head off!" Evan counters.

"Sanzo, I'm scared!" Goku whines. A bullet barely misses Evan's head. The boy's blue-violet eyes burn with hatred. He jumps away from cover and heads straight for the bears. He whispers a spell then heaves a mass of light at the bear's, frying them to a crisp.

"No one is allowed to screw around with me." Evan flicks a strand of black hair out of his face. "It takes more than that to kill me you, stupid dolls," Evan says as he turns to the dolls. All of their eyes turned red and Evan begins to curse under his breath as he realized he just made a really big mistake. All the dolls opened fire on him. Evan manages to fade out and reappears next to Sanzo and Goku. "I think I made them mad."

"Baka," Sanzo mutters.

"What are we going to do Sanzo?" The monk's violet eyes turn to Goku. It's up to him to get the three of them out of this.

"Evan, you're a decoy." The boy nods his head, then runs into the street.

"Hey dolls, here I am!" Evan taunts. Luckily for Evan he is extremely agile and able to avoid the gunfire. He manages to glance at where Sanzo and Goku are, but they are no where to be seen. "Those jerks ditched me!"

"Shi ne!" Evan turns around as the dolls in one of the buildings stop firing as Sanzo shoots them all. Sanzo and Goku must have used the distraction to allow them to enter the houses undetected. Evan smiles to himself then begins to cast another one of his spells. The ground begins to break apart under one of the buildings, then light bursts forth destroying one of the gingerbread house. A minute later all the dolls have been defeated by the combined efforts of Goku, Sanzo and Evan.

"We make a pretty good team," Evan tells Sanzo. 

"Don't get used to it." Sanzo replies.

"Of course not." Evan kicks one of the heads of the dolls. "Daycarthro must have a really twisted mind to come up with this. Singing dolls bad!"

"Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku whines. Sanzo whacks him with his fan.

"Is that all you can think about is food?!" 

"Can I eat one of those?" he asks, pointing to one of the houses. Sanzo whacks him with his fan again.

"You don't know where that's been." Evan gets an idea, he digs into his pocket and pulls out a candy bar. "You can eat this. I want you to be at your strongest in case we have to deal with any more demented dolls."

"Sank you!"

"Come on, let's find Cassandra before more of these dolls show up."

******

Psycho-CJ: Was that weird enough for you?

Evan: Our you sure you're not the one on crack?

Psycho-CJ: Hey, it was fun to write.

Gojyo: You keep telling yourself that.

Psycho-CJ: Any way, there are three more short chapters like this, I hope you like them so far After those we get into the really bad angst parts, so consider these short chapters as buffers.

Evan: Or a peek into my creator's twisted mind.

Raven: Don't forget to review and tell her what you thought of…this.

Psycho-CJ: And since the next few chapters have pretty much done, expect more chapters more frequently.

Evan: We are passed the halfway point. This will probably be completely done by the end of November.

Psycho-CJ: Unless something comes up. Till next time.


	13. Attack of the Chibis!

Psycho-CJ: Hello, everyone! I'm back for another chapter of the Gods Must Have Been on Crack (aka GMHBOC…or maybe not ^_^') This is the second installment for the humor chapters, but it does have slight angst in the beginning--Raven is in it, that boy has a lot of issues.

Raven: I heard that. 

Psycho-CJ: (laughs uneasily) This one will focus on Gojyo, Warner and Raven. And vermillian to answer your question of where is Hakkai…

Hakkai: ^_^ Sore wa himitsu desu! [Translation: That is a secret]

Gojyo: That was kind of freaky…

Warner: This is guy who smiles all the time, and you think _that_ is freaky?!

Raven: (rolls eyes) Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki. 

Warner: The title she might have ripped off from Star Wars, while the thing with Hakkai is from Slayers. If I remember right, the person who does Hakkai's voice is the same one who did Xellos'. 

Raven: She does have temporary ownership of Cassandra, Warner, Evan, Daycarthro and I.

Psycho-CJ: Temporary?

Raven: Evan is trying to gain legal rights to us.

Psycho-CJ: AGAIN?!

Chapter 13: Attack of the Chibis!

"This is so boring!" Warner snaps, stopping in mid-step. "All we have been doing is walking for the passed _two_ hours. Raven, do you even know where you are going?"

"Will you stop complaining. You're beginning to get on my nerves," Raven replies. Hakuryuu is perched on his shoulder, taking a rest from flying.

"Mine too," Gojyo adds. "But it does seem like we're getting no where."

"I can sense a great deal of power in this direction. It doesn't feel like Daycarthro, therefore it has to be Hakkai," Raven explains to the two.

"I actually wish that stupid demon child were here. He would know exactly where to look." Warner blue eyes fall on Raven who suddenly stops.

"I do too, but he isn't here, now is he?" Raven's blue-violet eyes turn on Warner. "He made his choice," Raven lowers his eyes as he thinks of how Evan chose Sanzo over him.

_"Raven, you should stop acting like we are brothers. You know I don't give a damn about you,"_ Evan's voice rings in Raven's mind. _He's right, we're not brothers _But as much as he tries to convince himself he doesn't care, the truth is, he does consider Evan to be his little brother. There was the period when looking at the boy filled him with disgust, but that was during unusual circumstances. Raven has been alone for most of his life and when he found Evan, he finally gained the family he had been denied. Evan put on the act of being an innocent child who was fearful for his life, while Raven became the protective brother. That all ended when Raven found out about Evan's secret, then the sweet little boy he loved as a brother, turned into a cold-hearted demon.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu purrs as it gently nudges Raven's cheek. Raven breaks out of his thoughts and smiles at the little dragon then scratches him under his chin.

"I feel sorry for Evan and Goku," Gojyo breaks the silence. "I'm sure Sanzo has probably shot both of them for being so damn annoying. Goku's probably saying 'I'm hungry!' Or 'Sanzo!'" Gojyo laughs, thinking fondly of the ape he usually fights with. 

"Evan is probably finding some cruel way to torture the two. He has probably latched on to Sanzo because that monk reminds him so much of his Big Brother," Warner stops when Raven turns around, giving him the cold glare that always seems to stop his heart--those eyes are a demon's, filled with hate and malice. 

"See, both of you are hard asses that can't take a joke," Gojyo backs Warner up.

"Do you see me running around with a gun and a fan?! I'm nothing like that guy, he's a cold hearted bastard. If anyone is like him, it's Evan."

"Sibling dispute," Warner whispers to Gojyo. "Are you mad because Evan dumped you for Sanzo?" Warner asks Raven.

"Evan can do whatever he wants. If I was really a cold hearted person, I would have killed him by now." Raven's blue-violet eyes seem to become more violet than blue. "And quit saying he is my brother. All he is a demon who managed to take possession of a dead child's body."

"Looks like we hit a sensitive subject for him," Gojyo whispers to Warner.

"Yeah, better change the subject before he gets really mad." Warner smiles at Raven. "So, Pretty Boy, have you decided what you are going to do to Daycarthro when we find him?" 

"Kill him," Raven says flatly.

"No way! He's my best friend!" Warner snaps. 

"Everyone knows he is more than that to you," Raven suddenly smiles. Warner faces pales. "At least that what Evan thinks. How was it that Evan said this?" Raven tries to remember how Evan said it. "Oh yeah, 'The reason why Warner goes out with so many girls is because he is trying to satisfy the needs that only a man can satisfy for him,'" Raven quotes Evan. "Is that why you and Daycarthro are so close?"

"Daycarthro is the _only_ friend I have. Quit giving me nightmares by implying anything beyond that," Warner hisses.

"Oh, so Warner is actually into guys. Makes sense." Gojyo nods his head.

"You're one to talk. You are worse than me when it comes to women and you seem to have a _special _relationship with_ your_ friends," Warner snaps at Gojyo. 

"Hey, I like women!"

"At least that's what the two of you say," Raven laughs.

"And you need to shut up! What is the deal with Evan sleeping in your room at nights?" Warner snaps.

"Oh, I can't believe you would even think that!" Raven says in disgust. "That is wrong in so many ways. You really are a sick pervert. He's my brother, and a kid!" Raven shivers with disgust. 

"See that got him off our back," Warner smiles.

"Maybe I should try that on Sanzo, if I wasn't afraid he shoot my head off."

"Kyuu?" Hakuryuu purrs to Raven.

"Yeah, those two are strange," Raven replies. Gojyo and Warner stare at Raven. "What?"

"You can understand him?" Gojyo asks, with a blank look on his face.

"Not exactly, I can pick up on his emotions." Still the two look blankly at him. Raven grits his teeth, hating how they think he is weird. "It's the same way I communicate with summoning-creatures." Warner and Gojyo still have the blank looks on their face until both of them begin to laugh. "Why me?" Raven asks, rubbing his temple.

Raven suddenly stops, causing Warner and Gojyo to bump into him. Raven's blue-violet eyes cautiously search the area. He draws the dagger from his ankle sheath and his body tenses, ready to cut down anyone who stands in his way. Gojyo takes out his weapon as well. Warner reaches for his sword and then remembers he left his rapier back in his world.

"What is it?" Warner whispers to Raven, but the Hybrid doesn't answer. As the minutes tick by Raven calms down and puts his dagger away.

"Whoever it was, is gone now," Raven announces.

"Thanks for getting us all worked up for nothing," Gojyo snaps. Raven casts him a look that makes him shut up. 

"Um, Raven," Warner cuts in. "I don't have a weapon," he laughs nervously. Raven takes a hard look at him, making the Vaerire back away from him. Finally, the Hybrid places his hands together, whispering a short incantation. Water appears from his hands, shaping into a sword.

"Is that better?" Warner takes the sword in his hands, but doesn't look to happy with the result. "What is it?"

"It's a little bit too heavy," Warner replies. Raven looks straight as him, not blinking once, which is just as effective as a glare. "But it'll do for now." Raven slips his fingers through his black hair, wondering what did to deserve this. "Um, Raven, water isn't going to shoot out of this when I use it, right?" 

"What do you think?" the Hybrid's voice coated with sarcastism. "Come on, I think there is something up ahead." Raven breaks into a run forcing Gojyo and Warner to follow him. A large door comes into view, with the word "Beware" scribbled on the front. Warner and Gojyo glance at each other.

"This might be where he is keeping Hakkai," Gojyo says hopefully.

"I don't like this," Raven replies. "But we don't have any other choice." Raven pushes on the door and it slowly begins to open. Gojyo helps him and the door is soon wide enough for them to get in. 

All three of them pause when the see what is inside the room. Three doors, one blue, one red and the other yellow stand before them, with a sign looming over them reading. "Pick a door! Any door and receive a prize."

"This is creeping me out," Warner admits. "What has gotten into Daycarthro?"

"Which door do we take?" Gojyo asks the two. Raven carefully examines each of the doors, trying to pick up on anything that may help him decide. He let's out a long sigh.

"I can't sense anything. We are going to have to pick a door randomly," Raven says.

"I say we go for red," Warner announces.

"Why red?" Gojyo asks, thinking Warner has a good reason—Raven knows better.

"Because your hair is red," Warner says sheepishly.

"That's a stupid reason! Your eyes are blue, so why don't we pick the blue door then?!" Gojyo replies sarcastically.

"Blue, I like that color. You're wearing blue too and Raven's eyes are part blue." Warner lists off each of these on his fingers. Raven runs his fingers through his black hair, feeling a headache coming on.

"Maybe Evan is right about you being an idiot," Raven replies.

"I don't see you coming up with any suggestions," Warner snaps. Raven calmly walks up to the blue door and opens it.

"If this is the wrong door, let's just say I'll have Evan think of an appropriate punishment for you," Raven threatens. Warner cringes, thinking of the creative things Evan could come up with. Warner and Gojyo enter the door as well. Suddenly it slams shut, throwing them in darkness, before they know it they are falling. The three fall with a loud thump, while Hakuryuu flies over them.

"Kyuu?" Hakuryuu continues to fly in circles above the tangled messed. 

"Get off me!" Raven yells, trying to get the two guys off of him, since he was unfortunate enough to end up on the bottom.

"Watch where you're putting your hand!" Gojyo snaps.

"As soon as you get your knee away from me!" Warner growls in pain.

"If both of you don't get off of me in five seconds, I am going to fry both of you with a fire-spell!" Raven shouts. "One! Two!" Warner tries to get up, knowing Raven will do what he says. "Three!" Gojyo manages to untangle his legs from Warner. "Four!" Warner falls face forward when he breaks from the two. "Five!" Gojyo gets away just in time. Raven lies there for a moment, taking in unsteady breaths. Having two grown men fall on you isn't too good for the ribs. He slowly stands up rubbing his rib, Hakuryuu lands back on his shoulder. 

"Where are we?" Gojyo asks, using his lighter to light the room. Raven casts a fire-spell and holds a little flame.

"I don't care, I just want to get out of here so we can find Hakkai and I can kick Daycarthro's ass." 

"Shit, I had a date today!" Warner realizes. "Oh, she was really cute too. Daycarthro's going down!"

"When Sanzo finds him, he's gonna be dead," Gojyo adds. "He better leave some for me."

They turn a corner, only to be blinded by intense light. The blue sky is above them, which doesn't make sense since they were once in a cave which is no where to be seen. _He must have left a gate open for us. That means we are either in another world or one the god created himself. _

"Welcome to Chibi World," Warner reads from a sign. "What the hell is a Chibi?" Warner asks. Gojyo doesn't have the time to explain it to Warner when a something comes running towards Raven. The Hybrid, having to deal with Evan, instinctually moves out of the way as the thing flings itself at him. Instead it runs into Warner. "Ah, get it off! Get it off!" Warner screams.

"I like you. Will you be my daddy?" The little boy asks, who looks like a child version of Raven, but his blue-violet eyes are as big as saucers.

"Daddy!" Another chibi calls as he pounces on Gojyo. This one has long red hair and red eyes just like Gojyo. He squeezes Gojyo tightly. "I missed you daddy!"

"I'm not your dad!" Gojyo snaps, trying to get out of the death grip.

"Big Brother!" Another boy calls, dashing to Raven, this one is an even smaller version of Evan. Raven's mouth drops open in disbelief when he sees more children running towards them. There is a chibi-Goku, Chibi-Cassandra, Chibi-Sanzo, Chibi-Hakkai and a Chibi-Warner. Raven pries the Chibi-Gojyo off Gojyo and the Chibi-Raven off of Warner and yanks them to their feet.

"Run!" Raven yells, avoiding the Chibi-Evan. The three of them take off running, the chibis following them close behind.

"Daddy, come back!" The Chibi-Gojyo yells.

"Big Brother!" The Chibi-Evan squeals.

"Raven, use a water-spell or something!" Warner yells.

"I can't. They're just children!" Raven replies.

"They're going to cuddle us to death! I want to die with a woman, not a kid!" Gojyo cries. Gojyo gasps when he sees they are approaching a cliff, with a river racing at the bottom. Gojyo is about to stop, by Raven grabs his arm and pulls him forward.

"Jump!" Raven yells, jumping off the cliff, dragging Gojyo and Warner with him. Raven casts a wind-spell, which wraps around them and slows down their fall, but they still hit the river. Raven pulls Gojyo and Warner to the surface where they all gasp for breath.

"I can't swim!" Gojyo says as he begins to sink. Raven and Warner pull him back up. 

"Come back!" The Chibis yell from the top of the cliff. 

"Daycarthro has a sick sense of humor," Gojyo coughs when water enters his mouth. A rushing sound drowns out the whining of the children as the three drift down the river.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Hakuryuu flies frantically around them, trying to warn them.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Warner asks, looking ahead of them. Raven pauses as well, and his face begins to turn pale. Warner realizes what it is as well, and tries to swim for the shore, but the water is too strong for them to reach the shore. 

"That better not be what I think it is," Gojyo laughs weakly.

"I hate rivers," Raven mutters.

"Hey you were the one who had us jump into this!" Warner yells.

"But you were the one who chose the blue door!" Raven snaps.

"At least I'm not a cursed half-breed!"

"Why are you blaming me?!" Gojyo demands. Warner looks at him blankly.

"You're a half-breed too?" Warner asks.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Now is not the time we should be having a discussion about people's origins," Raven cuts in. "Considering we are about to fall over a…"

"Waterfall!" Warner yells. The three of them fall over the side. "THIS SUCKS!" Warner yells as he falls.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu follows them, hoping they survive the fall.

***

Psycho-CJ: Aw, just think about it—a chibi Sanzo, can't you just picture his cute big, droopy eyes…

Gojyo: (sarcastically) Right, while he has a gun pointed at your head.

Warner: (Laughing as he looks at Raven)

Raven: (raising an eyebrow) What?

Warner: I was just picturing the chibi you. 

Raven: Whatever…

Psycho-CJ: He did look pretty cute.

Raven: Are you done torturing us?

Psycho-CJ: For now.

Gojyo: For now? There's more?!

Psycho-CJ: (evil laughter) Oh, thanks for all the reviews. Rook, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. And MystiquePixie, you finally reviewed. I didn't think you were ever going to get around to it. Arigato! (to self) Great, I ruined book 3 for her, how am I going to rope her into reading it?

Raven: You can always bribe her with some anime.

Psycho-CJ: Excellent idea. Now to the mall!


	14. Sleepless Nights

Psycho-CJ: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but I am just getting over a cold.

Evan: Yeah, she didn't write for three days straight. That's a record.

Psycho-CJ: This chapter is full of angst, but I did add in a _interesting_ bit at the end of this chapter, definitely would fall under humor. Call it a special…treat. 

Sanzo: She does not own Saiyuki, but the characters she does own, aren't worth owning.

Chapter 14: Sleepless Nights

"Wow, look at all the food!" Goku says happily as he tears open a bag of chips. Evan, Sanzo and Goku happened to come across an inn that had sign reading: "Sleep Peacefully tonight, to bring me more entertainment tomorrow." At first, the three were leery about the place, but Evan checked it out and Sanzo didn't sense any negative vibes from it. To their surprise the place is pretty nice. A room for each of them, a large living room and a kitchen with plenty of food to feed Goku for a week. Evan examines the place, still uneasy about sleeping here tonight. Daycarthro is being unpredictable, Evan wouldn't be surprised if this was some kind of trap. The boy closes his eyes and begins to talk in the demon language that Raven can't even understand. Light skips around the room and sinks into the windows and doors. Evan opens his eyes and smiles.

"There, now we have a ward-spell so we don't have to worry about being attacked tonight." Evan grabs a beer from the fridge and is about to open it when Sanzo whacks him on the head with his fan. "Ow!" Evan rubs his head.

"No underage drinking!" Sanzo hisses, taking the beer away from him and drinking it himself.

"I'm not actually a child. I'm older than you!" Evan hisses. Sanzo gives him the death glare. "Damn, you're just like Raven. He won't even let me smoke." Evan picks up an apple and takes a large bite out of it. 

Goku is sitting on the floor with a stack of food around him. His eyes seem happier than they usually are as he stuffs his mouth. Evan finds himself smiling at Goku, it must be great to just zone out, forgetting about all the bad memories. _I hope Raven is all right_, Evan thinks to himself.

***

Warner and Raven make it to shore, pulling Gojyo with them. The three practically collapse when they hit land. Hakuryuu lands in front of them, watching them with his ruby eyes.

"From now on, I am staying away from rivers," Raven gasps. "Every time I'm near one, something like this always happens."

"I hate water," Gojyo adds.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to drag your sorry ass. A grown man who can't even swim, and to top it off he is a fish-demon!" Warner says in disbelief. "You have to admit this is pretty funny once you think about it." Warner bursts into laughter. Raven glares at Warner. "What, you didn't like the child version of yourself?" he asks Raven.

"I never acted like that when I was a child." Raven places his hands together and whispers an incantation and a fire forms on the ground in front of the three. 

"That's because you didn't have a good childhood," Warner counters. "I'm sure if you had grown up like a _normal_ kid, you would have acted just like that one." _If I would have grown up like a normal kid_? Raven thinks to himself as he warms his hands by the fire. _Nothing can ever be normal for a Hybrid, especially one that has lost the protection of his parents. I'm lucky Evan wasn't raised by my foster-father._

"What was so wrong with his childhood?" Gojyo asks, wringing the water out of his red hair. Raven doesn't answer, but Warner steps in.

"Besides being separated from his family then having a mean son of a bitch for a foster father, I'm surprised Raven isn't more screwed up than he is," Warner explains, as he sits on a rock. Gojyo does the same and Hakuryuu sits next to him, his eyes not leaving Raven once. 

"I only lived with him for seven years," Raven mutters. _Why are we talking about this_?!

"I'm surprised you put up with it so long."

"I didn't have anyone else I could turn to," Raven pulls himself up so his back is resting against a rock. "He did offer me protection from the Daerenhs. It's not easy being a Hybrid without a coven."

"Hybrid?" Gojyo asks.

"Part Daerenh, Waeruock and demon, a generic name is half-breed," Raven quietly explains. Gojyo's eyes widen slightly. "At the time the Waeruocks and Daerenhs had been fighting. The Hybrids decided to side with the Waeruocks. My people did some pretty horrible things to the Daerenhs, which is why they wanted me dead. My foster-father was head of the Waeruock coven, he took me in, protected me, but at the same time, tried to make me into a emotionless assassin." Raven closes his eyes. "I wasn't allowed to laugh or cry—to him, any emotion was seen as a weakness that had to be beat out of me." Warner plays with some stones on the shore, then skips them across the water. _Maybe they're right about me being insensitive_, Warner thinks to himself. _Here I am, making Raven think about the past, even though I know how much pain it brings up._

"But finally you got smart enough to runaway," Warner reassures him.

"Maybe," Raven glances at the dagger on his ankle. _But not before I killed those people_…

"Gojyo, you said you were a half-breed too," Warner turns his attention to the red-head, who has failed to speak.

"My mother was human, my father a youkai—a taboo union, that's why I have red hair and eyes."

"So you're a first generation," Warner notes. "That must have been interesting growing up." Gojyo doesn't reply and he pulls a lock of hair forward to cover the scars on his cheek, his eyes gazing at the dancing flames. Raven stares at him for a while, realizing he isn't the only one who had a tough childhood.

"We should probably rest here for a while," Raven announces, not liking the conversation they are having. "Warner, you can take first watch."

"Why me?!" 

"You're the one who has enough energy to start a conversation," Raven replies. "Or would you prefer going to sleep and risking someone killing us?"

"Stupid, Hybrid, always gotta be giving orders," Warner mutters to himself. Raven glances at him, then at Gojyo who still looks depressed.

"I'm sure we'll find Hakkai tomorrow," Raven finally says, hoping that will break Gojyo out of his self-pity.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu chirps.

"Then Papa Raven can find his little boy," Warner cracks. Raven flings a rock at Warner, barely missing his cheek. "Hey! That almost hit me!" 

"I am not a father and Evan sure as hell is not my son."

"Though you two kind of act that way," Gojyo smirks. "You also act like his mother." Raven takes out his dagger and flings it at Gojyo, embedding itself in the rock an inch away from his hand. 

"Shit! That almost hit me!" Gojyo yelps.

"Say anything like that again, and next time I won't miss."

"Touchy," Warner laughs. 

"Go to hell," Raven hisses He closes his eyes and blocks the two out. _Speaking of Evan, I hope he is able to sleep tonight…_

***

Two hours later, Goku has already gone to his room to sleep, leaving Evan and Sanzo sitting at the table. Sanzo has his glasses on, which makes him look very intelligent, a cigarette resting in his hands. Evan is sitting in his chair, leaning it back dangerously. He is tired and could probably fall asleep at the moment.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Sanzo asks. Evan tilts his chair forward so the all four legs are back on the floor.

"Not tired," Evan lies. Sanzo puts his cigarette out in the ash tray. 

"Go to sleep," Sanzo says, more as an order than a request. Evan watches the monk walk to his room and close his door. Evan stares out the window, he knows he can't fall asleep unless someone is with him. Raven always let him sleep in his room and because of that he could actually sleep. It's not that he isn't tired, its because he suffers from a form of separation-anxiety that is very common among demon children. The day when he escaped from the demons comes back to him, remembering how he would try to sleep on the cold streets, but couldn't because the longing would overtake him. He had allowed himself to be put in an orphanage in order to not be alone. 

Evan stands up and walks into Goku's room. The boy is sprawled in his bed, the blankets tangled around his legs. Evan slowly creeps over to the bed and lays down. Goku turns over and manages to kick Evan in his sleep, pushing him off the bed. Evan lays on the floor, trying not to cry out. He gets back up and limps away from Goku's room and closes the door quietly behind him. _There goes my one option_, Evan thinks as he rubs his back. Sanzo's door stands before him and he shakes off the idea of sleeping in Sanzo's room. The monk would never let him. With a heavy sigh he goes to his room and lays on his bed. 

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, Evan gives up and walks over to Sanzo's room. He quietly slips inside, careful not to wake the monk.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asks. _I can't believe he sensed me_, Evan thinks in awe_. Raven usually can't sense me_!

"I-I can't sleep," Evan replies.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sanzo replies, uncaring.

"Can-can I sleep in here?" Evan whispers.

"No," Sanzo says shortly.

"I can't fall asleep when I'm by myself."

"Sleep with Goku."

"He kicks in his sleep." Sanzo smirks at his answer. "Please," Evan whispers, wishing he didn't have to beg, but too tired to let his pride to get in the way.

"Does Raven let you sleep in his room?" the question throws Evan off guard.

"Yeah, he kind of learned the hard way. If I can't sleep, he can't sleep."

"Don't you dare wake me up," Sanzo replies, rolling onto his side so his back is facing Evan. Evan smiles and lays on Sanzo's bed.

"Thank you," Evan whispers, drifting off to sleep. Sanzo rolls onto his back and looks at Evan who is fast asleep. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't sleep unless someone is with him. Evan looks like an innocent child, not the demon, who takes pride in annoying others. At the moment he was vulnerable, trying to hide behind a mask so others couldn't see the pain buried in his soul. In some ways Evan reminded him a little of Goku, that was the only reason he gave in.

"Baka," Sanzo says, deciding to go back to sleep.

***

Psycho-CJ: There we have another chapter.

Evan: Thanks for all the reviews.

Psycho-CJ: Speaking of reviews, my sister wrote it was your fault Esca Yugi was deleted and she was covering up for you.

Evan: What?!

Psycho-CJ: This is what she wrote…

MystiquePixie: Evan you are a pain in the butt and everyone knows that you where the one who started the whole thing in the first place.~flashback~ Hi MystiquePixie, what are you doing, asks Evan. Just editing Esca Yugi, explains MystiquePixie. Why?, asks Evan. Because I told CJ I would,explains Pixie. Why? Evan asks again. To make it short I would answer Evan's 1000 why questions only to be answering more of his questions. I told him to please leave me alone but he wouldn't budge. So finally I tell him I hear the ice cream truck and to go get some ice cream. Of course he asks for a dollar to buy the ice cream and when I reach into my pocket I accidently hit the delete story button and since my finger was still on the mouse button I agreed to delete the story. Of course I yelled at Evan only to make him burst into tears so I took the blame and gave him another dollar to buy himself two ice creams. However, Evan has been constantly rubbing in my face the whole erase of Esca Yugi and I am no longer going to take full blame anymore. Curse you Evan!

Evan: My fault?! Okay, this is how it _really_ happened…

**__**

In California, in MystiquePixie's house…

Evan: Now Helena, when you see Auntie Tina, I want you to say…

Helena: Tina Baka!

Evan: (pats her on the head) Good baby.

Psycho-CJ: Oh, so that's where she learned that from.

****

Evan: (sweat drops) Ahem, then suddenly I heard--

__

Little kid's voice: Why?

MystiquePixie: Because Psycho-CJ told me to.

Little Kid's Voice: Why?

Evan: Of course I was concerned because we were the only ones in the house, so I went to investigate…

**__**

MystiquePixie: Here's a buck, go buy yourself ice cream or something.

Psycho-CJ: So, you're saying you weren't the one who was harassing MystiquePixie. Then who was?

Evan: I can still barely believe who it was…

**__**

Evan: Pixie, who are you talking to?

MystiquePixie: Go away, Evan, I already give you a buck.

Evan: (Looking at small boy holding a buck) What the…?!

Psycho-CJ: Who was it?!

Evan: It was none other than…(dramatic pause) Chibi Sanzo!

Psycho-CJ: Chibi-Sanzo…? But you two don't even look alike!

Evan: But he was wearing a black wig and he wasn't wearing his robes.

Psycho-CJ: (sarcastically) Sureee, why would Chibi Sanzo impersonate you?

Evan: Revenge.

Psycho-CJ: Revenge?

Evan: Revenge.

**__**

Evan: What are you doing here?!

Chibi Sanzo: Urusai! (Thwack!)

Evan: Why did you hit me?!

MystiquePixie: (obliviously to the two) I told you to go get ice cream.

Evan: Huh? (shakes off the reply). Chibi Sanzo, you're going down. (music plays as Evan charges at Chibi Sanzo.)

Chibi Sanzo: Baka! (Smacks him hard on the head. Evan falls over with stars in his eyes).

Evan: (dizzily) Ow…

Chibi Sanzo: That's what you get for stealing the spot light. (Chibi Sanzo places fan back into sleeve and walks off).

MystiquePixie: What the…?! No, I didn't mean to delete it! Evan look what you made me do! (Looks at Evan who has tears in his eyes).

Evan: Pixie! (points his finger in the direction Chibi Sanzo took off in).

MystiquePixie: Oh, don't cry. Here go buy another ice cream. I'll tell Psycho-CJ it was my fault. (hands a dollar bill to him).

Psycho-CJ: (Laughing) You got beat by a Chibi Sanzo. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Evan: Hey, he's pretty tough for a chibi!

Psycho-CJ: That is the worst story I have ever heard!

Evan: But it was true!

Psycho-CJ: HAHAHA!

Chibi Sanzo: Urusai! (Chibi Sanzo walks by wearing a black wig. Psycho-CJ looks at Evan then to Chibi Sanzo who has a ice cone in his hand).

Psycho-CJ: Okaaaay…? 

Evan: (crosses arms in front of him) Told you there was Chibi Sanzo. 

Psycho-CJ: At least Pixie bought you an ice cream…

Evan: Not exactly…

__

In California…

Evan: I can't believe I lost to Chibi Sanzo. (has ice cream in hand). And now Pixie thinks it's my fault Esca Yugi was deleted. Things can't get any worse…(About to eat ice cream when someone snatches it away). What the…?!

Chibi Goku: Sanks! (runs off with ice cream).

Evan: PIXIE!

MystiquePixie: I already bought you an ice cream, leave me alone! (To self) Augh! Psycho-CJ is going to kill me! 

Psycho-CJ: You know what this means, right?

Evan: That Chibi Goku stole my ice cream.

Psycho-CJ: No…the chibis have escaped and are causing havoc.

Evan: (eyes widen) May the gods help us all…

Gojyo: What are those two talking about?

Warner: Don't know, don't care.

Psycho-CJ: Oh, and Rook, I am actually working on The Daycarthro Chronicles series, but none of them have been published yet. Hopefully I'll try by the end of the year. So far the first three have been written. Book 1: The Hybrid introduces Cassandra and Raven, Book 2: Untitled, introduces Warner, Book 3: Demon Child has Evan. Right now I am writing Bound by Death, Angel's Curse and another one that deals with Evan's previous life.

Evan: See, she wasn't kidding when she said she is a very busy person.

Psycho-CJ: (Smiling) and that's not including the other books I am writing.

Warner: And if only she would get off her lazy butt and actually try to get published.

Psycho-CJ: Shut up! Okay, I think I've made this chapter random enough, so next time back to the humor chapters and I think I might post two at the same time to make up for how long it took me to post this chapter.

Evan: Till next time!


	15. Sleeping Beauty!

Psycho-CJ: Hello everyone!

Evan, Warner, Goku and Gojyo: Hi Psycho-CJ!

Psycho-CJ: That was kind of odd…Anyway, it's time for another chapter of…well you know what this is ^_^ 

Sanzo: Unfortunately. 

Psycho-CJ: We are down to two more humor chapters before it begins to wind down.

Evan: You're actually almost done!

Psycho-CJ: Yep, and I already figured out how this is going to end.

Warner: (whispering to Evan) Do you think she plans to kill one of us off?

Evan: I might have seen a chapter called Warner's Goodbye. 

Warner: Really?!

Raven: (rolls eyes) What do you think?

Warner: Ah, she's going to kill me! (runs away. Raven slams his hand on his forehead).

Raven: Creator, the character you introduce in Book 4, will you please make them intelligent. I don't think I can deal with someone along the lines of Warner's intelligence.

Psycho-CJ: Great, you ruined my master plan to surround you with idiots.

Warner, Cassandra and Evan: Hey!

Goku: Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki.

Warner: But luckily I am owned by a kind writer, who wouldn't think of killing off her creations.

Gojyo: I think you need lessons in sucking up. 

Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty?!

Sanzo wakes up the next morning and finds Evan isn't in his room anymore. The monk climbs out of bed and leaves his room. The sweet smell of coffee hits him, accompanied by pancakes, beacon and eggs. In the kitchen, Evan is standing on a stool in front of the stove cooking pancakes. He picks one up with the spatula and throws it over his shoulder. The pancake lands on Sanzo's head. Sanzo's eye twitches then he whacks Evan with his fan. 

"Baka, watch where you're throwing those things!" Evan turns around and his mouth drops open when he sees what happened.

"It was an accident!" Evan yelps. Sanzo's picks the pancake out of his hair, glaring at Evan. "I was aiming for that plate," the little boy points to a plate with a large pile of pancakes on it. Goku comes running into the room.

"Food!" Goku sings. Evan laughs at Goku's enthusiasm. "Did you cook this?" Evan nods his head. "It smells really good!" 

"I always watch Raven when he cooks. I picked up a few things from him. Raven's the best cook I've ever met, he can make just about anything," Evan laughs. Evan pours Sanzo a cup of black coffee. 

Goku is stuffing his face, acting like a happy child. Evan finally sits at the table and begins to eat the food he cooked. Surprising enough the room is fairly peaceful, not filled with any fighting over food or insults being thrown across the table.

"It's too quiet," Goku announces. Evan glances up at him and throws a pancake across the table, hitting Goku in the face. "What was that for?!" Goku snaps.

"You asked for it," Evan laughs. "I hate silence, it's more exciting to argue. Why do you think I get into so much trouble?" The boy cracks his knuckles. "Are you going to do something about it?" Sanzo whacks Evan. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop provoking him," he hisses.

"I was just trying to converse with him," Evan says innocently. Sanzo gives him the death glare, which only encourages him. "My, my, so protective of your adoptive son." Goku stops eating, while Sanzo right eye begins to twitch.

"He is not my adopted son," Sanzo snarls.

"Do you supply him with food and shelter?" Evan asks, a smirk at his lips.

"Yeah," Goku answers. Sanzo's left eye also twitches.

"Does he scorn you when ever you get in trouble?" Evan asks Goku, who nods his head.

"Hm, that sure sounds like a father to me," Evan replies matter-of-factly. About three veins throb on Sanzo's forehead.

"Sanzo's my father?" Goku asks, looking at Sanzo for approval.

"Stupid ape!" Sanzo yells, smacking Goku upside the head with his fan.

"It's so cute how he shows how much he cares for you," Evan sighs. A bullet whizzes by Evan's ear. "You should really work on your aim," he glances up, only to see Sanzo's gun right between his eyes.

"I doubt I need good aim when I'm this close," Sanzo smirks. 

"Aha," Evan laughs nervously, before quickly diving for cover. Gun shots ring throughout the inn, while a little boy can be heard screaming for help

***

When Evan has had some time to heal his wound, and Sanzo blood pressure has returned to normal, they begin the search for Cassandra. Evan is now carrying a backpack that he took from the inn, which has stuffed with food for the Ever-Hungry-Goku. Before long they end up at a crossroad with a sign in the middle. One way points to Sorceress, while the other says Sleeping Princess.

"She's probably that way," Sanzo tilts his head to the side that says Sorceress. Evan shakes his head.

"She's definitely that way!" Evan announces, pointing to the road that leads to Sleeping Princess.

"How do you know?" Goku asks confused.

"Ever hear of the story of Sleeping Beauty? To sum it up, there was a princess that had a sleep-spell cast on her. The only way to break the spell was a kiss. Raven's mom used to tell him that story all the time. When he first met Cassandra, he thought she looked like the princess from the story," Evan explains. "This must be one of Daycarthro's sick jokes. Good thing Raven wasn't here. I don't think he would appreciate this one." Evan suddenly laughs. "I can't wait to tell him."

"Why would you want to make him mad?" Goku asks, that confused look on his childlike face. Evan begins to laugh again.

"Think about it—a fight between Raven and Daycarthro! I've been dreaming about this day ever since I met the god. I wonder who will win?" Evan says thoughtfully. Sanzo whacks him with his fan. "Yeah, yeah no evil plotting when I'm with you," Evan sighs. "This is going to be a crappy trip." Evan barely dodges Sanzo's fan. "I think you need to go to some stress management class. That nervous twitch of yours seems to be getting worse." Sanzo draws his gun and Evan vanishes with a smirk on his face.

"Where did he go?" Goku asks—the boy out of sight.

"Good riddance," Sanzo mumbles putting his gun away. 

"There's something up there," Evan reappears next to Goku. "Looks like a castle, but it has a rose bush surrounding it. Someone ran out of original ideas and is ripping the Grim Brother's off." Evan grabs Sanzo's and Goku's arm. "Come see!" He disappears, taking the two with him. They reappear in front of castle, which is covered in thorns, just as Evan had said. Sanzo hits Evan for taking him with him without permission. "Would you rather have walked?" Evan asks innocently. Sanzo crosses his arms in front of him.

"How do we get in?" Goku asks, reaching for one of the thorns. Evan smacks his hand away. 

"Don't, they hurt like hell," Evan shows Goku a small cut on his right hand.

"Why don't you use a fire spell to kill the plant?" Goku asks. Cassandra and Raven can use fire, so should Evan.

"'cause I don't specialize in elemental magic. Demon magic consists of light-spells. I can try to fade into the place." Evan fades out, but suddenly reappears again, swearing under his breath. "That was harsh," he gasps. "Someone put a very _painful_ barrier spell around this place."

"How do we get in then?" Goku asks, gazing up at the forty-foot tall castle. Sanzo pulls out his gun and fires several shots at the vines, breaking some of them apart to form a tiny path. 

"That was original," Evan says sarcastically, causing Sanzo to whack him with his fan. Evan whispers a spell and the light turns into a small knife. Goku and Evan hack away at the vines, clearing a path for them.

An hour later they reach the castle walls. Evan and Goku sit down for a minute, exhausted from all the work it took them to get through. Sanzo doesn't look tried at all, considering he didn't help them out much. Goku's stomach growls. 

"Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku and Evan say at the same time. Evan begins to laugh, while Goku looks annoyed Evan was mocking him. Sanzo is about to hit the both of them, when Evan stops him.

"I do have food," Evan puts the backpack down and tosses Goku a few sandwiches. Evan takes out apple and munches on that. "Take whatever you want. I even pack a few beers for you," the boy tosses the bag to Sanzo who just glares at him.

After their little break, they make their way into the castle. Sanzo is obviously on edge since he has his gun out, ready to shoot anyone who is unfortunate enough to be labeled an enemy. Goku stays close to Sanzo, while Evan trails behind. The two of them are used to fighting together, but Evan is out of place. As soon as he gets Cassandra back, he will feel like he fits in more. Were the gods trying to test them, or was splitting them up a way to make them weaker than if they were in their usual groups? Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku probably work better together than with just Goku, Sanzo, Evan and Cassandra. Even though Gojyo and Goku would never admit it, they make a good team. How convenient Cassandra and him were separated from Raven, the one they are the strongest with, while Raven is stuck with Warner, the weakest of the group and hardest to work with. Yeah, Daycarthro is trying to exploit their weaknesses.

"Don't tell me you are still hungry after all that food you ate?" Evan asks, when he hears a grumble. 

"That wasn't me," Goku says. All three of them stop. Evan begins a spell, to prepare for whatever is in the room with them to appear. Sanzo's gun is pointing in front of them, while Goku stands protectively next to Sanzo. The floor shakes as something approaches them. Fire races towards them and Evan throws the light spell forward to counter the flames. A roar, sounds through the room and a dragon runs into the room on all fours.

"Not good," Evan whispers. Sanzo fires a few shot at the dragon, but none of the bullets penetrate the metal-like scales. As Sanzo reloads his gun, Goku jumps forward and slams his staff across the dragon's face. Evan somersaults out of the way of the dragon's claw and casts a restraint-spell. The dragon falls forward, growling at Evan. "Like to see you break that spell," Evan taunts. The dragon's muscles begin to tense and everyone steps back, the restraint-spell breaks, leaving the dragon free once again. _Daycarthro must have made the dragon really strong if it managed to break my restraint spell._ "Sanzo, find Cassandra, we'll hold the dragon back." Sanzo refuses to leave the two. "Your bullets don't work against it!" Evan orders, he gets knocked back and manages to avoid the dragon's fire in the nick of time. Sanzo swears under his breath, not believing he is taking orders from Evan, but he knows the kid is right. Sanzo breaks for the stairs, while Goku and Evan fight the dragon. 

The monk's sandaled feet pound against the stairs, making his way to the top. The stairs finally end and he arrives at a small room, almost completely empty except for a bed where Cassandra is sleeping. 

"Finally," Sanzo whispers under his breath. He tries to wake her up, but she doesn't respond. A large crash sounds from below. _I don't have time for this_. Then it hits him—_didn't Evan say a kiss is what broke the spell._ _No way in hell am I going to kiss her_! Sanzo thinks to himself. The noise downstairs gets louder and he knows Cassandra could help stop the dragon. He swears under his breath and leans over to Cassandra.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks at Sanzo who has his mouth against hers. He pulls back and he can't believe that actually worked. Cassandra stares at him then sits up.

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Cassandra replies. Luckily it was just Sanzo and not Gojyo, now that would have been bad. 

"Fine by me," Sanzo replies. A loud curse comes from downstairs.

"Evan's in trouble," she realizes, jumping off the bed and running down the stairs with Sanzo right behind. Her feet land on the floor where Evan and Goku are trying to subdue the raging dragon. Cassandra begins to talk in the language of the Daerenhs. The beast whirls around to her then charges. She finishes the spell and water swirls around then flies at the dragon, drenching it. Within seconds she is casting another spell, this time bolts of lightening come racing down at the dragon, catching the water. The dragon groans before collapsing in a heap.

"She made that look so easy," Evan sighs. 

"I'm used to fighting summoning-creatures by now. People are always using them against me," Cassandra shrugs. Evan races up to her and hugs her waist. "Missed me?" she laughs.

"You look cute in that dress." Evan smiles up at her. Cassandra looks at her clothes, realizing they are different than the ones she had before. Daycarthro even dressed her up to look like a princess.

"I can't believe Daycarthro," she grumbles. She takes the tiara out of her silky blonde hair and throws it to where the dragon is knocked out.

"So, Sanzo, when you kissed her you didn't use tongue, did you?" Evan asks, bursting into laughter. Cassandra suddenly coughs, while a barely noticeable blush crosses Sanzo's cheeks. Sanzo knocks Evan over the head with his fist. "Is that a yes or no?" Evan hides behind Cassandra, who just shakes her head. "I think Raven is going to be jealous that a good-looking guy kissed you. How cruel you would cheat on my brother."

"Stop it Evan."

"Standing up for your new boyfriend, huh?" Evan teases. 

"Sanzo kissed Cassandra?" Goku asks. "I thought Sanzo didn't like girls," Goku scratches his head in thought.

"Looks like Cassandra might become your adopted stepmother," Evan pats Goku on his shoulder to congratulate him. 

"Want to die?" Sanzo asks, pointing his gun at him.

"Does that mean Sanzo and Cassandra are going to get married?" Goku asks. 

"No, you dumbass ape!" Sanzo whacks Goku over the head several times.

"Any ways," Cassandra clears her throat. "I'll get into contact with Raven to see if he found Hakkai yet." Sanzo stops hitting Goku, whose has tears streaming from his eyes. Evan on the other hand is laughing hysterically. Sanzo pulls out his gun again and fires at him, while Cassandra is using her necklace to contact Raven. A minute later she opens her eyes and lets go of her necklace. She sweat drops when she sees Sanzo chasing Evan around the room, trying to add a few bullet holes to the boy's body.

"Ah, he's going to kill me!" Evan taunts, making Sanzo angrier. Goku is hiding behind the dragon to avoid getting shot.

"Guys!" Cassandra yells. Evan stops, but Sanzo takes the chance to beat Evan over the head with the handle of his gun. Evan falls face forward, moaning in pain. The monk, satisfied with the punishment, puts his gun away. Good thing Evan is a demon, or he might not have survived that beating. "Um, Raven says he found Hakkai and they are waiting in some kind of fortress about two miles from here. Should we head there now, or wait?" Cassandra asks Sanzo. His droopy, violet eyes fall on her.

"Let's meet them, so we can get the hell out of here." Cassandra nods her head. Evan finally recovers from the head trauma.

"Aw, the happy couple is discussing future plans." Evan is knocked flat on his back by Sanzo's flying fan. "Ow," Evan groans.

***

Psycho-CJ: That's the end of that chapter. And oh, what's this? Did I post two chapters? 

Evan: (uncaring) Wow, big surprise... 

Cassandra: Let's see (looks at next chapter) Next chapter, Raven, Warner and Gojyo are…(stops, large sweat drop forms on her forehead) This should be…interesting.


	16. Fangirls from Hell!

Psycho-CJ: Hi, here's Chapter 16.

Gojyo: She does not own Saiyuki.

Warner: But she owns The Daycarthro Chronicles.

Psycho-CJ: And Pixie, quit complaining about you already reading this part before I sick the chibis on you (shakes fist at her sister) And don't think I won't do it just because we're family.

Raven: Amazing, she did a short intro for once. 

Psycho-CJ: (Smile) Please continue.

Chapter 16: Fangirls From Hell!

"No, not this again!" Warner gasps, hiding behind Raven. They have arrived at another door like the one that took them to Chibi World. 

"I wouldn't have minded it so much, if it had been woman chasing me," Gojyo smirks. 

"Yeah, why can't we run into some hot chicks here?!" Warner adds.

"You are both idiots," Raven mumbles.

"You're just mad that Cassandra has you whipped," Warner laughs.

"All I want is Cassandra," Raven counters. "You're just mad that Cassandra is with me and not you." 

"He's going out with Cassandra?" Gojyo asks, with a blank look on his face.

"For one year and eight months," Raven says proudly.

"But you two don't act like it," Gojyo replies.

"Cassandra has this thing about public displays of affection," Warner explains. "Trust me, if you live with them, those two are always making out, almost as bad as bunnies," Warner whispers to the red-head.

"We do not!" Raven snaps.

"Oh I forgot, you haven't made it that far with her," Warner laughs. Raven clenches his fists, about to give a _certain_ Vaerire a nice black-eye.

"I wouldn't mind making out with Cassandra. I bet she's great in bed," Gojyo adds. Warner gasps, waiting for Raven to beat Gojyo senseless. Instead the Hybrid runs his fingers through his hair, counting to ten so he doesn't lose it. Can't be killing Gojyo yet, he might need him later.

Raven pushes the door open, but instead of three doors waiting for them, they are standing in the middle of a street of some city. Warner and Gojyo look at each other and smile, glad there are no children to chase them around.

"It's too quiet," Raven announces. "Knowing Daycarthro, he probably has something planned besides letting us walk through here."

"Oh my God!" A woman screams, running towards them. "Are you really Gojyo?" the woman asks, jumping up and down. "And you're Warner!" She turns towards the blonde. "And Raven's here too?!" she gasps. "I love you guys." Raven is already beginning to back up getting a bad feeling, this person reeks of magic. "I am like your biggest fan!" 

"Gojyo!" a teenage woman screams. "Can I have your autograph?!" 

"Not good," Raven whispers. Warner and Gojyo smile smugly as they talk to the two girls. Two more girls show up, giving all their attention to Raven.

"You're so cute!" the red-haired girl says to Raven. "His eyes are way prettier in person, don't cha think?" the girls asks her friend.

"You and that blonde girl aren't very serious, are you? What's her name again. Sandra?"

"Cassandra?" Raven corrects, still backing up, but the two girls keep crowding around him. Another group of women shows up and begin to crowd around Warner and Gojyo. 

"Gojyo is going out with me!" a blue-haired girl shouts, pushing a black-haired girl away. 

"No, I saw him first!" the other girl growls.

"Girls, girls, there is enough of me to go around," Gojyo says, putting his arms around the girls' shoulders. About five more women show up. Ten more women arrive shortly after. 

"I really have to go," Raven says pushing through the woman to reach Warner and Gojyo. "This is not the time to be picking up girls!" Raven hisses. "We have to find Hakkai!" 

"Fine," Warner sighs. "Sorry girls, but I have to go now." He is about to walk away, but two girls pull him back.

"No, you have to stay with us," one of them whines. A girl wraps her arms around Raven. 

"Let go of him, he's mine!" Another girl yanks Raven's arm.

"I'm no one's! Let go of me!" Raven yells.

"Hey not so rough," Gojyo replies, when one of the girls try to pull him away from the others.

"I love Cassandra!" Raven yells, slipping away from the women swarming around him. 

"Raven, I can't get away from them," Warner yells, over the loud talking.

"That's it!" Raven snaps. He chants in his language and all the girl's freeze in place. Raven stops, trying to catch his breath—that took a lot out of him to cast the illusion-spell to keep the women busy for a second. Gojyo and Warner slip out of the crowd, followed by Raven. "Let's get out of here, my spell won't hold much longer." Just then the spell is broken. 

"Hey come back!" Some of the women call, chasing after them. 

"This is crazy!" Gojyo yells. "I never thought I would ever run away from a woman." 

"As soon as I recover, these women are going down," Raven hisses, that dark light in his blue-violet eyes.

"You can't use magic on them?" Warner gasps.

"Watch me! No one is allowed to touch me except for Cassandra!"

"Is he for real?" Gojyo asks Warner.

"Afraid so."

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here, or I'll get you along with them?" Raven thrusts his thumb to the mob of women chasing them. 

Warner trips and falls flat on his face, but Gojyo and Raven continue running. Warner scrambles to get up but the women grab him, pulling on his hair and ripping his clothes.

"Raven! Come back!" Warner yells to his companion. Raven stops and turns on his heels, finally recovered. He shouts a spell and a wave of water washes over the mob, including Warner. The Vaerire stumbles away from the crazed fan-girls as Raven casts an ice-spell. All the water freezes, locking the women in a frozen prison.

"You okay Warner?" Gojyo asks, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I can't believe you guys didn't try to help me!" Warner snaps.

"Every man for himself," Gojyo replies.

"I can forgive you, but Raven is my friend," Warner points an accusing finger at the Hybrid, who just flicks a lock of his black hair away from his eyes.

"That's payback for all the times you hit on Cassandra in front of me," Raven replies, smiling. "And believe me you have more coming to you." 

"They're not dead are they?" Gojyo asks pointing to the frozen mass.

"No, the spell won't kill them, like it matters anyway. They are just creations of Daycarthro." Raven begins to laugh. "You guys were flirting with fake women. You two must be desperate." Gojyo and Warner glare at Raven, who continues to laugh.

"I say we get him back later," Gojyo whispers to Warner.

"Oh and Gojyo, if you ever talk about Cassandra like that again, I'm going to slit your throat," Raven hisses.

"He wouldn't actually do that would he," Gojyo whispers.

"Well, he did used to be an assassin and he is protective of her so I wouldn't put it passed him," Warner whispers back.

"I'm screwed," Gojyo sighs.

"Hey, I think I sense Hakkai close by." Raven announces running down the street.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo calls.

"Gojyo!" A voice calls back. They follow the voice until they arrive at a tower, Hakkai is sitting on top of it waving down to them.

"Hakkai, what are you doing up there?" Gojyo asks.

"Those women were chasing me, so I went up here to escape them," Hakkai has a smile plastered on his face. 

"You can get down now. Raven took care of them," Gojyo calls.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!" Hakkai jumps off the tower, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Now that was an entrance," Warner gapes. "Hey, Raven, why don't you ever make an entrance like that? For someone who is supposed to be a demon, you're not as agile as they are."

"What makes you so sure," Raven says simply. "Are you two ready? We should probably find Sanzo, Evan, Goku and Cassandra."

"No need," Hakkai replies. "I believe I saw them heading in that direction," the green-eyed youkai points to a dark castle standing in the distance.

"Where did that come from?" Gojyo asks, gaping at the fortress that suddenly appeared before them.

"Daycarthro must have hidden it with a cloak spell," Raven replies, as he examines the fortress, where he can faintly sense Daycarthro. "He's waiting for us."

"What are we going to do when we meet him?" Warner asks, worry playing across his features.

"We'll know when we get there," Raven replies.

***

Psycho-CJ: And so concluded another chapter. I can't believe how short it is.

Evan: I can't believe we already found Cassandra and Hakkai. You actually made this easy for us.

Psycho-CJ: Or did I? (thunder crashes in the background).

Evan: Oh-uh, she has that deranged look in her eye. (grabs Goku's hand) Hurry! Run before it's too late! (races off, dragging Goku with him).

Psycho-CJ: Hey come back here! (runs after them).

Cassandra: I supposed it's up to me to finish this. Special thanks to MystiquePixie, Mei Cera aka Gensui Meia and Rook for reviewing. 

Cassandra: Now Rook about your review, I doubt my creator could throw Yaone into this without creating some plot holes and considering what she has planned for Hakkai, it wouldn't work out. (Big sign pops up in the background reading "I'm Really Sorry.") But I have heard of plans for her to make a sequel to this, which will have Yaone and Hakkai.

Raven: She did consider having a little Hakkai x Cassandra, but she figured she had tortured me enough.

Psycho-CJ: (runs back up to them with Goku and Evan tied up) And believe it or not but I did have some romance in here involving Raven and Cassandra, but I cut those scenes out since I reworked the whole plot and they just didn't fit in.

Evan: Raven help me (tries to reach out to his brother, who pats just pats him on the head).

Raven: Now be a good little creation and do exactly what your creator asks. If you're a good boy, I'll beat her up for you.

Psycho-CJ: Hey! 

Goku: Next chapter we enter the dreaded fortress where the evil Daycarthro waits for us.

Daycarthro: I'm not evil! (everyone looks at him). What? 

Evan: This is from the guy who tried to destroy the world.

Daycarthro: I was misguided.

Evan: Misguided my a… (Raven covers his mouth).

Raven: We'll figure this all out when we see you.

Psycho-CJ: Till next time!


	17. Confrontation

Psycho-CJ: Looks like we have another chapter, this time we get some action and there is a lot of angst at the end.

Raven: You do enjoy tormenting me, don't you?

Psycho-CJ: (smile) Of course not.

Goku: She doesn't own Saiyuki...

Evan: She does own my companions and I...for now. 

Psycho-CJ: I told you a creation can't gain their own legal rights.

Evan: We'll let the courts decide. (Psycho-CJ sighs).

Psycho-CJ: And Pixie this is all new material, hahaha, you're not going to know what happens!

Chapter 17: Confrontation

"This place is spooky," Goku whines, grasping onto Sanzo's sleeve. The monk swats Goku's hand away.

"Don't worry Goku, if there are any zombies around here they won't harass you because you don't have a brain," Evan laughs. 

"Then the same should go for you," Sanzo retorts. Evan glares at him, then smiles.

"At least I won't be zombie food. I feel sorry for the zombies who eat you. It would be like eating a pack of cigarettes."

"I doubt Sanzo would go down without a fight," Cassandra replies. Evan suddenly looks at her, then shakes his head.

"You've been awfully quiet since we got here," Evan announces. 

"Have I?" she answers. "I must have some things on my mind. Don't worry about me," she waves him off. She abruptly stops when they reach a door, placing her hand on her necklace then she turns to Evan. "Raven wants us to wait here until he finds us."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever is behind this door," Evan reaches for the doorknob, but Cassandra violently grabs his wrist.

"No!" she yells. Evan slaps her hand away.

"What's wrong with you?" Evan snaps, he then looks away. "That hurt," Evan whispers, as he rubs his red wrist. 

"Then maybe you should listen to me next time," Cassandra hisses. Evan bites his lipas he looks at the floor. _What's her problem_? Evan wonders. _It's not like her to be such a bitch. She's starting to sound like Lamya._ He sits down on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Raven better hurry up. It's almost midnight, I'm starting to run out of time."

"You have all the time in the world, stop being impatient," Cassandra mutters. _She doesn't even care_, Evan realizes. _She knows how much I hate it when it happens, but she doesn't give a damn. _He closes his eyes, wanting to shut down. _I guess the only one who cares about me is Raven..._

"Hey, Evan" Goku pops in front of him. "When this is all over, can you and Raven make us a feast?" Goku asks.

"As long as Cassandra stays out of the kitchen," Evan smiles, his eyes falling on the blonde. She doesn't even look at him or give him a witty response. _Why is she mad at me_?

"That sweet smell is making me hungry," Goku clenches his stomach. 

"Now you're imagining things," Sanzo replies, lighting a cigarette.

"Can I look to see where it is coming from?" Goku asks. "It's smells familiar."

"Request denied," Sanzo replies.

"But we're not doing anything!" Goku whines.

"We're waiting."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Whose fault is it for eating all the food Evan packed?" Sanzo counters.

"Actually, I lied when I said we were out of food," Evan pulls out a bag of chips from his backpack and tosses it to Goku. "Make it last, it's the last of it," but Goku has already ate the whole bag.

"Do you have anymore?" Goku asks, his eyes lighting up.

"No, " Evan sighs. "Now I'm hungry." 

"Idiots," Sanzo mutters.

***

"This place is huge!" Warner gasps. "Damn, why can't Daycarthro ever make us a place like this."

"As if the place we live in isn't big enough," Raven replies. 

"I don't get why Sanzo, Goku, Cassandra and Evan would waltz into a place like this," Gojyo says, as swats a cobweb away. "Are you sure you saw them come here?" Gojyo asks Hakkai.

"Quite certain," Hakkai smiles. They reach a corridor, both sides looking the same. Raven closes his eyes, trying to pick up on Cassandra's essence. He suddenly opens his eyes.

"That's weird," he whispers. 

"I hate it when you say that," Warner backs away from him, knowing it can only be bad news. 

"Her essence is strong in that direction," he tilts his head to his right. "But I can faintly sense her in this direction as well and there is also a few more people, but they're essences are too weak for me to distinguish them."

"If she fought someone there, that would explain why there are two," Warner notes.

"I suppose," Raven says thoughtfully, his eyes search the left path for anything to help him figure out the dilemma.

"I'm sure Sanzo and Goku are this way me," Hakkai replies.

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu flies around him.

"Will you stop that?" Hakkai asks, waving Hakuryuu away. 

"Kyuu?" Hakuryuu pouts, before landing on Raven's shoulder.

"He was just telling you he agrees," Raven informs Hakkai. "Thanks Hakuryuu for trying to help." He pets Hakuryuu.

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu sighs.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's probably worried about Sanzo and Goku." 

"Oh, the boy and his pet, it's so cute," Warner mocks. 

"But not as funny as a certain incident I know about," Raven smirks.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Warner snaps.

"I haven't said a word, but keep this up and I might let something...slip."

"You have been hanging around Evan a little too much," Warner mutters. Suddenly Warner stops in mid-step. "Speaking of demon child, what is today?" Warner softly asks.

"Friday," Raven replies.

"Then..." Warner gasps.

"Yes, as soon as it hits midnight," Raven runs his fingers through his hair, not liking the situation. "If we are lucky it will happen after the fight and not during."

"Or before," Warner smiles.

"Doubtful."

"I don't get it," Gojyo cuts in. "What happens at midnight."

"Evan..." Warner begins, but Raven steps in.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," Raven replies. "Hurry, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can get this over with." Raven breaks into a run, forcing Warner, Gojyo and Hakkai to follow him.

***

Ten minutes have passed since Sanzo, Cassandra, Goku and Evan decided to wait for Raven to find them. Goku keeps whining about being hungry, Sanzo keeps smacking him, while Cassandra has been oddly quiet the whole time. Evan seems to have shut down, not even responding to Goku's complaints or Sanzo's threats to kill the ape if he doesn't shut up. The boy's eyes appear to focus and he looks down the hall. A smile plays on his lips and without another word he disappears from sight.

"Sanzo, where did he go?" Goku asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sanzo retorts. Cassandra lowers her eyes as she looks down the hall. _Sounds like they are finally here._

***

"We're close," Raven concludes. They turn a corner, only for something to slam into the Hybrid, sending him flat on his back.

"Hi, big brother, did you miss me?" Evan asks, sitting on Raven. The Hybrid glances at his brother, relief washing over his face.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Evan replies, surprised Raven isn't yelling at him like he usually does.

"Good," Raven smiles at Evan and ruffles his hair. Evan bites his lip then gets off of Raven.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," Warner acts like he is crying. 

"The two brothers have finally been reunited," Gojyo pretends to wipe a tear away. Raven glares at both of them and quickly jumps to his feet.

"Are you getting along with your new boyfriend?" Evan asks, glance at the blonde then the red-hair.

"You little—" Warner begins, clenching his fists.

"Now is not the time," Hakkai replies, walking away from them. Gojyo stares at his friend, wondering why he is being so serious.

"Hey, Hakkai?" Gojyo asks, running after his friend, Warner also follows him.

"Is Cassandra and the others with you?" Raven asks, following Gojyo and Hakkai.

"You should know, you were the one who told us to wait here," Evan throws back. Raven looks at his brother strangely.

"I haven't talk to you since…"

"Raven!" Cassandra calls, running towards him. She throws her arms around his neck and plants a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hakkai! Gojyo!" Goku races to them.

"Hey bakasaru, miss us?" Gojyo smirks.

"I'm not a bakasaru," Goku yells.

"Urusai!" Sanzo snaps, smacking both of them.

"Hey, Raven ever heard of coming up for air?" Warner asks, seeing how long Cassandra has been kissing him. Raven steps back from her, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"Aw, Waven's bwushing!" Warner and Evan sing.

"Whatever," Raven replies. "That was...unusual," Raven whispers to her. It's the first time she has ever kissed him like that, usually she is gentle and it's not often she will kiss in front of others.

"I'm just happy to see you," she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the door. For some reason Raven has this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something doesn't feel right about her. But her essence feels the same and her physical appearance hasn't changed at well—something is off about her and he can't put his finger on it.

"Are you ready everyone?" Hakkai asks, that smile still plastered on his face.

"Let's kick his butt!" Goku cheers, summoning nyoibou.

"He's going to wish he never met me," Sanzo growls, cocking his gun.

"Time to get back at him for sending the chibis and fangirls after me," Gojyo takes out his shakujou.

"I don't know about this," Raven finally says. "Something is wrong about this place," that voice in the back of his head is screaming danger.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Cassandra smiles at him. Raven pulls his hand away from her, a sinking feeling entering his stomach. "What's wrong with you?"

"Raven, now is not the time to have a domestic dispute," Gojyo adds. _It's her, isn't it_? Raven wonders. _It has to be her. You can't copy someone's essence and I don't feel a dark presence inside of her like I did with Dean. Then why is my heart racing_?

"Get ready," Hakkai says as he opens the door.

"Don't!" Raven yells, grabbing Hakkai's arm. The door swings open and before them is a vast room. Everyone peers inside, but the room is completely empty.

"See Raven," Warner laughs, "freaking out over nothing." Raven bites his lip. 

"Shut up Warner," Evan snaps. "If Raven says something isn't right, I'm going to listen to him." Evan places his hands together and he casts a light spell, a knife made out of light appears in his hands.

"Daycarthro should be around here," Cassandra says as she steps into the room. Raven follows her, watching every move she makes. 

"Kyuu?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Oh, Daycarthro! Where are you?" Warner sings. 

"Stop that," Evan hisses.

"The suspense is killing me. After everything we've been through, he doesn't even have the decency to welcome us," Warner complains.

A flash of light bursts forth in front of them. Everyone steps back when a dimensional portal opens up in the room. Daycarthro steps out of it, his staff in hand as he looks at each of them.

"It appears all of you have survived the obstacles I've set up for you. I hope you were as entertained with them as much as I was." 

"You are one twisted bastard. Whatever happened to redeeming yourself?" Evan asks.

"I have no reason to redeem myself. A god can do no wrong," the god replies. 

"I happen to disagree with you on that," Sanzo replies, firing a shot. With one smooth motion, Daycarthro raises his staff, creating a barrier around him.

"With your inefficiencies, I'm surprised you managed to find Cassandra," Daycarthro smirks. 

"How much crack did you smoke today?" Warner asks, pointing his sword at the god.

"You are very unpleasant to me. After everything I've done for you, you still don't give me the respect a god deserves."

"Talk about an ego trip," Evan mutters under his breath. "If this is the way you acted before, no wonder Eslanla left you." Daycarthro shows no sign of sadness at the mention of the name, his breathing doesn't even change. Before, whenever his former lover's name was mentioned, pain would leak into his teal eyes, now he doesn't even care.

"It doesn't matter what you say. Soon all of you will be dead." The god raises his staff and a mist drifts into the room. Goku yells as he charges at Daycarthro, his nyoibou about to strike him. "Too late," he slams the staff down and the mist surrounds everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Raven asks, the mist still covering the area. No one answers. "Cassandra! Evan! Warner! Gojyo?" No one responds. _Damn, this must be an illusion, unless he sent me to a different world. But where is everyone else_? "Evan!" Raven yells, but his voice bounces off the silence. _Where am I_? The sound of footsteps slowly approaches him. He raises his dagger, ready for whoever is dumb enough to pick a fight with him. 

Something warm slides down his wrists and he glances at them, only to find his dagger and his hands are covered in blood.

"What?" Raven gasps, dropping the dagger. Wet blood covers his clothes as well. "What's going on?" he whispers staggering back. The footsteps become louder as the person comes closer to him. A hand wraps around his ankle.

"Why did you kill me?" A woman asks, tightening her grip on his ankle and she tries to stand up, but blood pours down her neck, dripping into a pool of crimson blood.

"No...you're not real..." Raven whispers, trying to get away from the woman. 

"Why?" a man asks, grabbing his other ankle. A wound lays open on his chest, where he was stabbed. Raven eyes widen as he finally realizes these were the people his foster-father had him kill as a child.

"You're...not...real!" Raven yells, struggling to get away. The footsteps finally reach him and when the mist clears a little boy stands before him with intense black eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" the boy asks. "Why did you kill them?" the boy asks, tears pouring from his eyes. Raven's heart seems to twist into a knot. 

"I-I didn't mean to," Raven cries. 

"Why?!" the boy punches Raven, knocking him to the ground. "I hate you!" the boy keeps yelling as he kicks and punches Raven.

"Stupid Hybrid," the voice turns deeper and Raven pushes himself away when he sees his foster-father gazing down at him with those cold eyes, the boy has disappeared from sight. "How many times have I told you to not to cry!" he yells, slapping him across the face.

"You're dead," Raven gasps, backing away from him. 

"If it weren't for me, the Daerenhs would have killed you by now, but still you fail to listen to me." His foster-father cracks his knuckles. "I guess there is only one way you will ever learn." 

"Get away from me!" Raven yells, his anger replacing his fear. "I will never let you touch me again." He slams his fist against the older man's face, but the blow has no effect on him.

"Children should obey their superiors." He grabs Raven's black hair and knees him in the gut. 

"Keep away from me," Raven tackles the man, but he soon realizes his body had been turned into a child's. His foster-father swats him away, Raven crumbles to the ground, his ears ringing from the hit. Before he can get up, he is kicked in the face. The man's fists continue to hit him, never letting up once.

"This isn't real. This isn't real!" Raven keeps repeating to himself, but the pain prevents him from trying to break free from the spell Daycarthro has cast on him. 

__

Are you going to let him do this to you? A voice in the back of his head asks him. Raven immediately knows it is the third-class demon inside of him.

"I can't stop it," Raven gasps. 

__

You are stronger than him and you know it.

"I can't..."

__

Then I will. The darkness in the back of his mind seems to spread into the rest of his body. Raven can feel himself losing consciousness as the demon inside of him begins to take over...

***

Psycho-CJ: Am I evil or what?

Raven: I don't like where this is heading.

Psycho-CJ: What is going to happen? Will Sanzo and Raven's crew be able to break out of the spell? Will Raven fall completely under the demon's influence? Have they finally met their match?

Evan: Will Psycho-CJ be cruel enough to kill off her creations?

Psycho-CJ: (shrugs shoulders) I've done it before. 

Warner: (smacks Evan upside the head) Stop giving her ideas!

Evan: Hey! (tackles Warner and the two break into a fight.)

Psycho-CJ: Thanks to Rook, vermillian, Sumitra, Ali and MystiquePixie for reviewing. And about the sequel, I have some faint idea of what I plan on writing it about. It will probably take place after the end of Saiyuki, same timeline and probably in my characters world. I'll try my best to make a Hakkai X Yaone work, without making them see out of character. I think I can do it, but I have to see the rest of Saiyuki to give me a better feel of their characters, so the earliest I will start that is Jan. Hopefully you can wait until then. And don't worry, this one won't end for a few more chapters. I mean, I've only just begun the confrontation with Daycarthro and it isn't going to be easy to beat him and…well, that's a secret. Hehehe! And about Sanzo, it was just a kiss, it's not like they…

Raven: Think twice before you finish that sentence.

Psycho-CJ: (laughs nervously) Ahaha. And it's not like he wanted to, right Sanzo?

Sanzo: (slight blush) Of course not.

Goku and Evan: (singing) Sanzo and Cassandra sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Raven and Sanzo's eyes begin to twitch). First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby...

Sanzo: Urusai! (shots are fire).

Evan: Run! He has that killer look in his eyes. (Goku and Evan make a break for it).

Raven: Come back here Evan! (Runs after them with Sanzo firing shots at them).

Chibi Goku: Till next time! (waves goodbye).

Gojyo and Warner: Ahhhhh! CHIBI!!! (Run away).


	18. Trapped in a World of Illusions

Psycho-CJ: Hey, I'm back for another chapter. This whole chapter is original stuff so I actually had to take the time to write it, unlike before when I already had the chapters written.

Evan: Does that mean you are actually writing again?!

Psycho-CJ: I'm only working on this story though.

Evan: And I thought you were back to writing ten pages a day.

Psycho-CJ: Why do you have to remind me of that? So I've been having some writer's block, it happens to a lot of people.

Warner: You have to admit it was pretty funny that one night you stared at your computer for over an hour because you couldn't think of what to write.

Psycho-CJ: That wasn't funny! (crosses arms) It's really hard coming up with a good intro, and besides, I eventually came up with a really good one too, which makes this story seem like child's play.

Evan: Too bad you're having trouble editing the rest of it. (Psycho-CJ sweats drops)

Raven: If worse comes to worst, you can always rewrite it. (Psycho-CJ falls over anime style).

Evan: Now look what you did.

Goku: Um, what am I supposed to say again?

Gojyo: Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki.

Psycho-CJ: Unfortunately I own The Daycarthro Chronicles characters, who don't appreciate me.

Evan: Now you know why I said we should get a new writer. This one is starting to burn out.

Psycho-CJ: Major angst in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you. And a little bit of OC, hopefully I didn't stray too far from them.

Chapter 18: Trapped in a World of Illusions

"No, I won't let you…" Raven whispers, forcing himself to stand up.

__

I can't let you be defeated. I have as much at stake as you do. If you don't get your act together, then I will be forced to intervene. Raven's eyes widen. If he lets the demon take over who knows what will happen. The first time, he killed his foster-father and several other people—he even tried to kill Cassandra. What would happen this time? Will the demon try to kill Evan or Goku?!

"No!" Raven yells, striking his foster-father. "You're dead, you can't hurt me anymore!"

"How dare you raise your hand to me!" His foster-father goes to strike him, but Raven catches his wrist. 

"You have no control over me anymore," Raven slams his fist against the man's face. His foster-father crumbles to the ground, then disappears. "And you," Raven says out loud, so the demon can hear him. "I will never let you gain control again!" But the darkness in his mind is gone and the demon no longer speaks to him. _Was it real_? Raven wonders. _Or was it another one of Daycarthro's illusions_? _What if the demon is somehow able to gain control again_? 

Raven isn't able to dwell on the question long when he senses someone's presence close by. He closes his eyes, trying to pick up on the person's power so he can figure out who it is. When he opens his eyes, the curtain of mist has completely surrounded him. In the distance he can hear someone's voice. _Sanzo_?

***

"Who's there?!" Sanzo demands, his gun aimed at the person approaching him. "If you don't answer me, I'm going to blow your head off," Sanzo pulls the safety off his gun. The fog clears and Sanzo nearly drops his gun when he finally sees who it is. Dark brown hair and kind eyes look upon him. "Koumyo?" Sanzo whispers.

"Koryu," his master greets with a kind smile. 

"But you're dead," Sanzo whispers. "Is it really you?" He lowers his gun, allowing his surprise to get the better of him.

"Ko…" the former Sanzo's eyes widen and he falls forward blood pouring from claw marks on his back.

"Master?" Sanzo cries, rushing to his aid. Something knocks him back, and ten youkai appear out of no where. "Bastards!" Sanzo fires at the youkai, but the bullets miss their targets. He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. The youkai proceed to rip his master to shreds, as Sanzo can only watch. "No!" Sanzo yells.

"Sanzo!" Someone yells. The monk stops, coming to his senses. "Sanzo, it's not real!" 

"Raven?" Sanzo whispers, but he can't see the Hybrid anywhere.

"Daycarthro cast an illusion spell over us. Your fear will only make the spell stronger." The fog parts and Raven stands before him.

"All of this is an illusion?" Sanzo asks, gazing at the bloody corpse of his master. Raven's blue-violet eyes fall on the body and he quickly looks away. 

"None of this is real, unless you believe it is."

"We can't die here then."

"Actually we can. Daycarthro cast one of his higher-level spells. If your mind believes this is real, then the illusion can hurt you and at the extreme—can kill you as well. But one draw back is, since he used only one spell for all of us, we are connected to each other. With enough concentration you should be able to reach them by focusing on their essence."

"I see," Sanzo notes.

"The one thing I don't understand, is how does he know about your fear since he doesn't know you. And I never told him about _what_ happened to me."

"Then how did he find out?" 

"We're figure that out later." Raven looks off into the white mass surrounding them, separating them from the others. "If we are able to break the others out of the spell, we should be able to break the illusion completely." Raven closes his eyes, trying to pick up on the others. "I can sense Goku and Gojyo, but Hakkai, Cassandra and Warner aren't here. The three might have been immune to the spell."

"What about Evan?" Sanzo asks.

"I know he is here, I just can't pick up on him. He tends to have a weak essence in his current form. We'll worry about him later."

"Who says I was worried." Raven doesn't reply to the comment.

"We should split up. All you need to do is focus on the person's essence and you will be able to warp this world to your liking."

"I'll get Goku," Sanzo replies.

"I'll find Gojyo then," Raven disappears from sight. Sanzo focuses on the ape and his surroundings begin to melt away. 

***

"Sanzo?" Goku calls, but no one answers. "Sanzo!" Goku yells. He tries to move, but finds his hands have been chained. "What's going on?" Goku cries. He whirls around and finds he is in a cave where the entranced has been barred off. "No! Let me out of here!" Goku cries throwing himself against the bars. "I don't want to me alone!" He struggles to slip through the bars, but fails. "Let me out! Sanzo! SANZO!" 

Several minutes pass and Goku's attempts prove fruitless. The golden eye boy eventually drops to his knees. "Sanzo...?" He wraps his arms around his legs, hiding his face against his knees. "I don't want to me alone again," Goku whispers, the tears pouring from his eyes. _Was is all I dream_? Goku wonders. _Did Sanzo really come and rescue me, or did I dream the whole thing_? _Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, where are you_?

***

"Raven?" Evan calls into the white mess. "Get your ass out here right now, before you piss me off!" No one responds. "Damn it," he swears under his breath. "I can't believe I got separated from that moron. He better not be having all the fun, while I'm stuck here." Evan crosses his arms in front of him, glaring at the fog that is distorting his vision. "Oh, wow, fog, I am so afraid. Please don't hurt me evil fog," Evan says flatly. "This is hell of stupid. Daycarthro needs to take some lessons on how to be evil." 

"Evan?" a voice whispers.

"Great, who the hell is there?" Evan yawns. The mist clears and Raven is looking at him with those blue-violet eyes. "Take you long enough to get here. You know I hate to wait."

"Evan...? I'm sorry..." Raven collapses in a heap, blood forming into a pool around his body.

"Raven!" Evan rushes to his brother. "No, please don't die," Evan whispers. He places his hands on the wound, but for some reason his healing powers aren't working. "Raven, you idiot! Don't you dare die!"

"I'm sorry Evan, that I couldn't protect you," Raven wipes the tears from his brother's eyes. "Please...don't...be...sad." Raven closes his eyes, his body becoming still.

"Raven?" Evan whispers, shaking his brother. "Raven! Wake up! Open your eyes! Wake up!" he screams, but no matter what Evan does, his brother is already dead. "Raven?" Evan whimpers. "I don't want to be alone again." 

Images of Pandora flash into his mind. He loved her, but he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Then he thinks of his original father, who betrayed the Demon Prince and was taken from him when he was still a child. His previous life was spent looking for a family to replace the one he lost. When he was reincarnated he thought he was given a second chance. Now that chance has been crushed, and once again he is alone.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," he cries. He hugs his arms to him, as he makes his body shut down so he won't have to deal with the pain.

***

When the fog clears, Sanzo finds himself in front of a cave, which looks like the one he once released Goku from. Goku is huddled in front of the bars, his face hiding in his knees.

"Goku?" Sanzo says as he walks up to the stone prison.

"Go away, you're not real_,_" Goku whispers, not bothering to look up.

"Dumbass ape!" Sanzo snaps, whacking Goku upside the head. "Quit playing around and get out of there!"

"It's really you Sanzo!" Goku's eyes brighten up and he grasps the bars that are imprisoning him.

"Of course I'm real. Now get out from there."

"But I can't," Goku gives Sanzo the sad puppy eye look. The monk sighs and holds his hand out to Goku, who just stares at it.

"Come on," Sanzo sighs, not making eye contact with the monkey. Goku takes his hand and the chains and bars disappear.

"Yeah, I'm free!" Goku cheers, he hugs Sanzo. "Sanks."

"Idiot," he mutters, pushing Goku away. "Can you sense Evan?" Goku sniffs the air, then he nods his head. 

"He's not too far from here."

"Let's go!" Sanzo places his hand on Goku's shoulder and the fog seems to engulf them.

***

"Where am I?" Gojyo wonders out loud.

The fog thins out and a youkai woman stands before him with a deranged look in her eyes.

"Okaasan?" Gojyo whispers taking a step back. The woman creeps towards him and Gojyo keeps backing away until his back hits a wall. His stepmother reaches out to him, her long claws grazing his left cheek. Tears pour from her eyes and Gojyo can't help himself from trembling. Her claws stroke his cheek, gently adding pressure so a long line of blood trickles down the side of his face.

"Leave him alone!" Raven's voice cuts through the silent terror Gojyo is facing. Raven stands behind them, his dagger drawn. "Are you okay Gojyo?" Raven asks, his eyes not leaving the youkai woman once.

"Raven? What's going on?"

"This is an illusion, she's not real." Gojyo looks back at the woman, who looks exactly like his stepmother. "She's dead isn't she?" Raven says, more as a statement than a question. Gojyo looks away, recalling how his half-brother killed her in order to save his life. "If you can't make yourself believe this isn't real, she will be able to hurt you and you won't be able to leave here." _Raven's right, she's dead, she can't hurt me anymore. _Gojyo smirks.

"He's right. You aren't real," Gojyo stands up, walking away from her. She tries to claw him, but her nails pass right through him.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," Raven sighs in relief. 

"I'm not one to dwell on the past, that's all," Gojyo shrugs his shoulder.

"I see," Raven smiles. "Then in one way, you are stronger than me."

"What do you mean one way?" Gojyo asks. "I'm also better looking," he flicks some of his red hair back. Raven rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't tend to notice things like that," Raven smirks. Gojyo glares at him, knowing the real meaning behind the statement.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"Maybe later. For now we need to find Evan and get out of here." Raven puts his hand on Gojyo's shoulder and the two disappear.

***

"Where do you think Evan is?" Goku asks Sanzo, as the two walk through the thick fog. 

"He's somewhere around here. We better find him fast."

The fog parts and the two can clearly see a little boy sitting on the ground next to a body. Sanzo swears under his breath, not liking how the god is manipulating them. He hates to think of what Daycarthro forced Evan to see since the kid seems to be able to take a lot.

"Evan!" Goku calls as he races to the black-haired boy. The boy doesn't react as his eyes stare off into space. "Eh, Evan?" Goku waves his hand in front of the boy's eyes, but he doesn't even blink. "Hey Sanzo, something's wrong with Evan." Sanzo walks up to the boy.

"Evan, let's go," Sanzo orders, but Evan doesn't respond. "Evan!" Sanzo snaps.

"He's not even blinking," Goku pokes Evan right between his eyes. Sanzo finally realizes the person lying on the ground is Raven. Even Sanzo can tell Evan cares a lot about his brother. Could the thought of Raven's death cause the child to shut down?

"Damn it, we don't have time for this." Sanzo shakes Evan's shoulders and his eyes slowly become focused.

"Let go of me!" Evan yells, pushing Sanzo away. Evan hugs his knees to his body. "Just leave me alone," he whispers, his voice trembling.

"Let's go," Sanzo replies.

"Go away," he whispers. "Everyone's dead," he breaks into sobs, his whole body trembling. "He left me, just like everyone else."

"Shit, he gave in," Sanzo whispers. "Evan this is an illusion. All the things you saw aren't real."

"You're lying!" Evan yells. "Raven's dead, just like Pandora and father!" 

"Idiot! You are playing into Daycarthro's hands. You're letting the illusion control you."

"Shut up! You're lying! Raven's dead!" 

"No he's not! He's still alive and he's looking for you," Sanzo shouts, grabbing the boy's shoulders to try to shake some sense into him. Evan shakes his head, not even listening to the monk.

"I don't want to live like this anymore. Why can't I just die?!" Evan reaches into Sanzo's sleeve and grabs his gun before Sanzo can realize what's happening. He places the gun against his head, but Sanzo and Goku tackle him. 

"You idiot! Don't take your like so easily!"

"I don't care! I hate living this way! Whenever I cared about someone they always end up dead!" Evan screams, kicking Sanzo away.

"Evan! Stop!" Goku cries, grabbing his wrists.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Evan struggles to get away from Goku, but the ape refuses to let go. 

"No, I won't let you kill yourself!" Goku sobs. 

"Just let me die!" Evan punches Goku, sending him sprawling onto the ground. "Maybe this time I will stay dead," Evan smiles slightly at the thought. He wants to fail to exist ,so he never has to feel pain again. The boy raises the gun to his temple and his finger presses against the trigger...

***

Psycho-CJ: I know someone is going to kill me for this.

Raven: I can't believe you are deliberately torturing your audience.

Psycho-CJ: It wasn't intentional. This just happens to be four pages and besides, I'm not sure how this is going to play out. This wasn't as angsty as I originally planned, but then again, I'm not one to get depressed easily. Tell me what you thought about this chap. I still don't think I captured Sanzo very well, you know how he's not one to show off his emotions.

Raven: I like how you faked out readers by making the readers think I was going to be taken over by the demon.

Psycho-CJ: Actually, I was going to make that happen, but decided to save that part for the book I'm working on.

Warner: Please tell me I won't be around when that happens.

Evan: What you don't want to die early?

Psycho-CJ: If I did let it happen, it would not have been pretty. Think of Evan, minus the playful humor and add a total disregard for human life and that would be the third-class demon in Raven. But I figured the plot is complicated enough already. Maybe next time.

Warner: Now if we only knew if Evan's second suicide attempt is successful.

Raven: (to Evan) I think I might need to send you for a psychiatric evaluation.

Evan: Just because I care about you doesn't mean I'm screwed up in the head. (He quickly covers his mouth. Raven stares at his brother.) I mean, who else am I going to annoy the hell out of? (Raven lowers his eyes then looks away.)

Warner: Right...

Psycho-CJ: I'll try to get the next chapter out before I go home for Thanksgiving and it seems I was wrong when I said this would be done by the end of Nov. I hope I'm not dragging this out.

Evan: Thanks to Evita, Ali the pretender, Sumitra, Louise and Rook for reviewing. And I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. 

Goku: Till next time!


	19. Who is the Fake?

Psycho-CJ: Hi, back for another chapter. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I had so much stuff to do and it's kind of hard to get a chapter out if you have a 10 page paper due. Once again sorry about the wait.

Evan: Excuses, excuses! You're neglecting your audience—again.

Psycho-CJ: I said I was sorry.

Evan: Blah, blah, blah.

Psycho-CJ: You're just mad that I killed you off.

Warner: Yeah!

Evan: You wouldn't dare!

Psycho-CJ: Or would I?

Goku: Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki.

Warner: Evan used to belong to her before the...accident.

Raven: The rest of us are her property. 

Chapter 19: Who Is the Fake?

The gun shot rings through the room, causing Goku to clench his eyes shut. Something metallic and heavy falls to the ground, probably the gun falling from Evan's lifelessly hand. _I don't want to see it_, Goku thinks to himself. 

"What?" Evan whispers. Goku opens his eyes, surprised to hear Evan's voice. Sanzo's gun resting in front of Evan, Raven's dagger pinning it against the ground. "Raven?" Evan whirls around to see Raven sighing with relief when he sees he came in the nick of time. "Raven!" the boy yells, racing to him then throwing himself into his arms. Raven stares at the boy in his arms, surprised by the desperation in his voice.

"Promise me you will never try to do something like that again," Raven sighs. "For a minute there, I thought I was going to lose you," Raven whispers, tightening his grip on Evan. "What would possess you to try such a stupid stunt like that?"

"I-I'm sorry Raven," Evan whispers, snuggling closer to his brother to make sure the person holding him is real.

"As much as this is interesting, we still have to find Hakkai, Warner and Cassandra," Gojyo cuts in. Raven pulls back from Evan and ruffles the child's hair.

"Can you sense them here?" Raven asks his brother. The boy closes his eyes, blocking out everything around him as he tries to focus on any other essences around them. The only people he can sense are the ones who are with him. Suddenly Evan feels light headed and his body slightly sways, hands wrap around his shoulders, keeping him balanced.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Raven whispers.

"It doesn't matter," Evan mutters. "They're not here," Evan smiles at the others, hoping no one will be able to tell something is wrong with him.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo asks.

"What do you think?" Evan snaps. "You think I don't know what the hell I'm doing? I've been doing this for two hundred and thirty-nine years!" 

"I thought you said you were two hundred and thirty six?" Sanzo snaps. Evan pauses, realizing Sanzo is right.

"Whatever," Evan grumbles. 

"Aw, he looks just like his brother when he does that," Gojyo taunts.

"We'll settle this later," Raven hisses. Gojyo gulps, sensing the Hybrid didn't appreciate the joke. "So Cassandra isn't here," Raven thinks out loud. "I can understand why Warner wasn't dragged into this since he tends to be immune to illusion spells. I'm not sure about Hakkai though, but Cassandra tends to be weak to illusion spells, unless..." Raven's eyes darken as he thinks of something. Why didn't he see it before?

"What's wrong?" Goku asks. 

"We're leaving now!" Raven yells.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gojyo yells. 

"I'm not in the mood for your crap. Either do what I day, or spend the rest of your life in this illusion. It's your choice." Everyone looks at Raven, surprised by how angry he has suddenly become.

"Raven?" Evan asks, wanting to know why Raven has that killer look in his eye. Something has gotten under his skin. Raven glares at him and Evan takes a step back, realizing his eyes are more violet than usual. _This isn't good_, Evan thinks. _Raven is dangerous when he gets this way. _

"Can we go now?" Goku asks.

"For once the ape makes a good suggestion," Sanzo replies. Raven takes a deep breath, knowing he can't let his emotions get the better of him. _I'll deal with her when I see her_.

"Everyone needs to focus on breaking this illusion," the Hybrid announces. "If all of us focus, we should be strong enough to overcome this illusion." Everyone looks at Goku.

"What why are you all looking at me like that?" Goku asks.

"You ain't one known for using your brain," Gojyo comments.

"Hey! I use my brain!" Goku yells.

"Not now," Raven cuts in. "If you do as we say, I'll make you a feast when we get back."

"Really!" Goku cheers. 

"Raven sure knows the way to Goku's heart," Gojyo whispers to Sanzo. "Maybe you should take lessons from him." Sanzo smacks him with his fan.

"Let's go," Raven announces. Sanzo, Evan, Raven and Gojyo close their eyes, concentrating on breaking free from the spell. Goku looks at the four of them then does the same. The fog wraps around them and the five of them disappear.

*                                              *                                              *

Warner's body is slammed against the wall and for a second he blacks out. He slides down to his knees, but within seconds he is slammed back by a wind-spell.

"You are such a troublesome boy," Daycarthro notes, tilting his chin up with the end of his staff. "I wonder why my spell failed to work on you." Warner's eyes drift to his fallen companions. Hakuryuu nudges Hakkai, hoping he will wake up.

"What did you do to them?" Warner demands, glaring at the god before him.

"I cast an illusion over them, right now they are facing their greatest fears. I wish I could hear them screaming for mercy." The god smirks. "As for you I suppose I have to kill you with my own hands." Warner pushes himself further against the wall, as the god twirls his staff. Light pulses through the staff, the jewels on his hands reflecting the light. Warner's eyes widen as he finally realizes something.

"You're…" A gun shot cuts him off and a bullet grazes the god's shoulder. 

"Get the hell away from him," Sanzo orders his gun aimed at the god's head. Raven, Evan, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo stand up, feeling a little light headed. Cassandra and Hakkai wake up as well, their eyes looking at the god before them. Daycarthro rubs his arm, the blood pouring from the wound, but the god doesn't appear to be in any pain.

"Took you long enough to break my spell. Maybe you're not as strong as I've heard."

"You knew we were going to break the spell!" Gojyo says in disbelief. "Then why did you cast it?"

"To torture you of course. It would be too easy for you if I killed you right away. You deserve to suffer."

"Raven, he's not…" Warner gasps, but the god slams the end of his staff into the Vaerire's gut.

"Bastard!" Evan yells, heaving a ball of light at the god. The teal-eyed man raises his staff and a barrier blocks the attack.

"Why are you doing this?' Cassandra asks the god. Raven looks at the blonde woman beside him and his eyes suddenly become cold.

"Daycarthro, this is your last chance to change your mind," Raven announces. The god smirks at him, giving Raven his answer. "So be it," Raven places his hands together as he chants in the language of the Waeruocks. Little balls of energy form around him, circling him while throwing strange shadows across the walls. He moves his hands away and the balls split into two groups—one group races at Daycarthro while the other group hits Cassandra. 

"Cassandra!" Goku yells, about to go to her aid, but Raven pulls him back.

"What the hell are you going?" Gojyo demands.

"I'm protecting everyone." Raven casts a spell and wind wraps around his dagger, molding it into a double-bladed sword. His right leg falls back slightly and he defensively raises his sword.

"Raven," Cassandra whispers, standing up as she wipes the blood from his lips. "Why? She asks, tears streaming from her eyes. The tears seem to strengthen his suspicious. When was the last time he saw her cry? And even when he has seen her cry, she only shred a few tears.

"Shut up," Raven hisses, he swipes with his sword and a strong wind throws her against the wall. "Now die!" Raven swings his sword, a mass of wind whirling around him. He is about to unleash the attack when a chi blast hits him from behind. Raven grimaces when he feels blood wet the back of his now torn shirt.

"I'm sorry, but Raven seems to not be acting like himself," Hakkai apologizes. Daycarthro's laughter breaks the silence.

"Raven, it seems they have figured out you are working for me," The god laughs as he stands up, the front of his trench coat scorched from the attack. "It seems your cover is blown." Everyone looks at Raven as he pushes himself up, his eyes not leaving Cassandra once. This whole time he has been working with Daycarthro? "Why do you think it took him so long to find you three and why Raven's and Cassandra's connection has been severed."

"That's not Cassandra," Raven is back on his feet, his sword ready.

"The demon in Raven must have taken over," Cassandra explains. 

"Shut up, imposter," Raven runs at her, about to cut her down. She ducks out of the way the blade nearly slicing her flesh.

"But it has to be her," Evan yells. "Her essence is exactly the same. You can't copy someone's essence!" 

"Evan, help me," Cassandra pleads.

"What do we do?" Goku asks Sanzo.

"It seems things have gotten even more interesting," Daycarthro says as he watches Raven trying to kill Cassandra. Sanzo points the gun in the air, firing a shot, Raven pulls back from Cassandra, not wanting to be shot by the monk.

"Sanzo, you have to kill him," Cassandra yells. 

"Daycarthro, you may have been able to copy her essence, but you screwed up when made her personality," Evan replies. "Cassandra would never want to kill Raven, even after everything Raven's demon did to her, she still wouldn't kill him." 

"Besides, you two should really get your stories straight," Sanzo replies. "Cassandra said their connection was still working." He fires at Cassandra, but she manages to put up a barrier in the nick of time. Evan uses the distraction to go to Warner's aid. He counters the restraint spell and Warner crumbles to his knees, gasping for breath. The second he recovers he stands up.

"Raven, that's not Daycarthro! Look at his hands!" Warner yells. Raven looks at the god and he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You really need to learn to shut up." The god swings his staff and fire races at Warner. Evan fades out with Warner, taking him back to the safety of the others. The god tightens his grip on his staff and Raven finally sees what Warner was saying.

"The Sphere on his hands isn't reacting to his spells," Raven announces. Since Daycarthro has been reincarnated, his power lies with in the jewels on his hands. Usually when he casts spells, the sphere on his hands glow from the power being used. "That can't be Daycarthro." Everyone falls into their fighting stance, knowing they have been giving permission to dispose of the god, one of the factors that has hindered the others from acting.

"But if that isn't Cassandra and that isn't Daycarthro, where are the real ones?" Gojyo asks.

"A better question would be, how come these people have the same essences as the two," Evan mutters as he prepares himself to cast a spell. "But I hate it when people screw around with me, so I guess we are going to have to find the answers some other way." He chants in his demon language and energy seems to pulse through the boy. Light forms in his hands focusing it into a ball. 

"Sumimasen," Hakkai apologizes as a chi blast smacks Evan head on. Raven curses under his breath and uses a water spell on the green-eyed youkai, but Cassandra shields him.

"Hakkai's a fake too," Gojyo gasps. 

"Can things get any worse?" Sanzo mutters, firing at Daycarthro.

"Actually, they can," Daycarthro announces as he snaps his fingers. Goku whirls around in time to see red wind heading straight for him.

"Goku!" Sanzo yells. 

*                                              *                                             *

Psycho-CJ: All right, there's that chapter. I hope the part with Daycarthro makes sense, since I haven't really gone into background info on him. I'm still not very happy with how it turned out, but I'm going to see where this takes me.

Evan: I'm sure it will come out fine just like everything else.

Psycho-CJ: Did you actually compliment me?

Evan: You must have misheard me.

Psycho-CJ: Right, anyway thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe this fic actually reached 50, I thought maybe it was only going to get twenty or something. Thanks to Rook, Sumitra, Mei Cera a.k.a. Gensui Meia and Dreamless_Sleep for reviewing. And to Dreamless_Sleep, I'm sorry you didn't like last chapter and hopefully the next chapters will like more.

Warner: People are actually reading this?!

Gojyo: I'm as surprised as you are.

Psycho-CJ: (yawning) As much as I'm enjoying this bashing, I am going to get some much needed sleep. Till next time!


	20. Four Against Six Even Odds, Right?

Psycho-CJ: Back for another chapter, and Rook, I wasn't neglecting my studies, really. What I meant was I had just turned in a 10 page paper, not that I still had one to do.

Evan: How evil must you be to have a paper due the day you get back from break?

Warner: As evil as you.

Evan: I'm not evil, just misunderstood.

Psycho-CJ: This chapter has a lot of action, one of the things that I least like to write about.

Sanzo: Why, because it actually forces you to actually think about what you are writing?

Evan: Unlike where most of time you just type whatever pops into your head.

Gojyo: That would explain the crappy chapters.

Psycho-CJ: Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not a good idea to piss off the writer?

Raven: I would like to state I haven't said anything until the moment. And she does not own Saiyuki.

Warner: But the Psycho owns us.

Chapter 20: Four Against Six—Even Odds, Right?

Goku is thrown against the wall, unable to avoid the attack. Standing before them is a young man with auburn hair and purple eyes, while three red stripes rest on his cheek.

"Kougaiji, what the hell is he doing here?" Gojyo gapes. 

"Chances are that's not him," Raven states as he avoids Daycarthro's staff. Raven grabs the staff and slams his knee into the god's right leg causing him to drop down onto one knee.

"Shit, just our luck we have to fight a god, a youkai, a sorceress and guy who can use chi attacks," Warner whines.

"Whine, whine, whine! That's all I ever hear from you," Evan replies, as he heaves a mass of light at Kougaiji.

"Shut up and fight," Sanzo growls, firing at Cassandra. The sorceress kicks him, but he manages to evade the attack. 

"That's easy for you to say," Gojyo grumbles as he swings his shakujou at Hakkai, who dodges the crescent blade with amazing speed. "Hey, Sanzo, I'll trade you."

"You do know Cassandra can be as strong as Raven when she really puts her mind to it," Warner replies as he slashes at Hakkai, who smiles as he avoids the sword.

"If you don't want to get caught in the crossfire I suggest you give me some room," Raven tells the others.

"Is the Hybrid finally going to show me why the demons are so interesting in him?" Daycarthro asks.

"I see," Raven says to himself. "You should know I have little tolerance for demons, especially ones who try to harm my new family." His eyes look up at Daycarthro, gleaming violet in the light. "The fact you did something to Cassandra is enough of a reason for me to dispose of you." Raven yells a fire spell, but Daycarthro quickly casts a water spell. Before the water can touch him, the Hybrid freezes the water.

"You're good."

"You haven't see anything yet." He raises his hands and wind shatters the ice, sending the shards at him, slicing his flesh. "Now, what did you do with Cassandra, Hakkai and Daycarthro?"

"I am Daycarthro," the fake replies.

"I have little patience for being lied to." Before Raven can act, Evan's gasp snaps him out of his concentration. Evan falls to his knees, his body shaking in pain. 

"Eh, Evan?" Goku yells, as he knocks Kou back.

"Leave me alone," Evan hisses, as his hand clenches his chest. Raven's eyes widen when he realizes what time it is. _He can't stay here when it happens. He won't be able to protect himself._ _If he can't fight, what else he can do_?

"Evan!" Raven calls. "I want you to find the real Cassandra, Hakkai and Daycarthro." 

"That's easier said than done," Evan mutters.

"Go down the hall until you reached a fork. I think I might have sense Cassandra around there."

"Then I'll find her." Evan shakes off his dizziness and forces himself to stand up.

"Take someone with you."

"But..."

"I said take someone with you!" the Hybrid snaps.

"Stupid, freakin' Hybrid. Always has to be ordering me around." Evan races up to Goku and grabs his arm. "You're coming with me."

"But what about Kougaiji?" Goku asks.

"Let that damn Hybrid handle him," Evan glares at Raven to emphasize his point. Before Goku can protest any further, Evan fades away with the golden-eyed boy.

"Um, Raven, you do realize Goku is the only one who has managed to hold out against Kougaiji right?" Gojyo grunts as Hakkai knees him.

"You picked the wrong time to tell me that!" Raven snaps, as he drop-kicks Daycarthro and manages to jump out of the way as Kou comes after him. Raven grits his teeth as Daycarthro's staff connects with his lower back. _Just my luck these two decide to come after me_.

***

Evan and Goku race down the halls. The noise from the fight seems to echo throughout the fortress. Goku keeps glancing behind, worry playing across his usually carefree features. _I hope Sanzo and the others will be okay_, Goku clenches his fists. 

"Here," Evan stops running. "This is where Raven said he sensed Cassandra." Evan stares down the hall, using all of his senses to try to pick up on Cassandra. "He's right. She is somewhere around here." Goku sniffs the air.

"Something smells familiar." Goku adds as he frowns. 

"We'll figure that out later." They turn down the hall, running in the direction Cassandra's essence is coming from.

***

Gojyo and Warner keep their backs to each other as they face off against Hakkai and Kou. The two decided to take on the youkai since Raven is having enough trouble dealing with the fake god. 

"How did we end up fighting these two?" Warner asks, as he slashes at the youkai prince. 

"Because Goku and Evan decided to have all the fun while the rest of us are left to do all the work." The blade on Gojyo's shakujou swings around him, but Hakkai deflects the blade with a chi blast.

"At least we're not fighting Raven," Warner mutters when the ground shakes from Raven's earth spell. A flare bursts around them, blinding everyone for a second. The floor cracks, informing everyone their environment will not be able to deal with Raven and Daycarthro's magic. 

In the meantime, gun shots sound through the room as Sanzo tries to hit Cassandra, but unable to break through her barrier. 

"Shit," Sanzo hisses when he finds his gun is running on empty. Cassandra uses the opportunity to tackle the monk. The two roll across the floor, kicking and punching at each other.

Raven and Daycarthro continue to fight, fire, water, ice and lightening crash through the room, as the two warriors try to gain the upperhand in the fight. Raven rolls out of the way as Daycarthro's staff smashes against the ground, creating a hole in the floor. Daycarthro kicks Raven in the face, slamming him onto the floor. Surprise falls over his face when he senses a demon's presence. _As if things couldn't get any worse._

"You're still fighting them?" the demon asks, the same one who wounded Evan before they were dragged into Daycarthro's trap. 

"I should have known _they_ were behind this," Raven growls as he kicks the god away.

"I apologize for the inadequacies of Daycarthro, it seems I was wrong about him being of much use," the demon replies. The demon surveys the battle, not liking how two people are missing. "And where, may I ask, is the traitor?" the demon inquires.

"Who?" Daycarthro counters.

"The child! I thought I told you to dispose of him before midnight. Where is he?!" 

"He slipped out of the room with Goku."

"Idiot!" The demon snaps. "Do you have any idea how fatal your mistake could be?" Daycarthro cringes when he hears the fury in the demon's voice. "I assume it will be up to me to finally put an end to that disgrace." 

"Don't you dare touch Evan!" Raven yells, flinging his sword at the demon, who vanishes from sight before the blade can cut through him. _Damn it_! Raven curses when his sword becomes embedded in the wall.

***

"We're close," Evan announces. They turn another corner in the maze of halls, the two hoping their search will soon come to a close. Evan stumbles forward, landing hard on his knees.

"Evan!" Goku calls, kneeling down to the boy. The demon child forces a smile on his face.

"Looks like I ran out of time," Evan whispers, before gasping in pain.

"What do you mean you ran out of time?" Goku places his hands on Evan's shoulders, only to have the boy push him away. 

"You need to go on without me," Evan informs him. He wraps his arms around his mid-waist as a wave of agony passes through his body. _I hate this_, Evan thinks to himself. _But I deserve this, right_? He clenches his eyes shut, wishing he could hide how much pain he is in, but knowing it will eventually break him. All his years of training mean nothing at this point. 

"Come on," Goku tries to help Evan up, only to once again be pushed away. 

"I said go!" he snaps, but regrets it when his head spins.

"But..."

"You have to leave me, I'll only hold you back," Evan gasps. "I'll be fine...I promise."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," a voice announces. _Why didn't I sense him before_?"Hello, traitor. It's been a while since we have seen each other." The demon announces appearing a few feet away from Goku and Evan.

"I can't believe you're still alive after all these years," Evan smirks. His muscles begin to contract, feeling as if his insides will be crushed under the pressure.

"I could say the same for you. What a disgrace that you were once one of the Prince's prized warriors."

"Sorry, Zev, if I don't live up to your expectations of a prized demon warrior." 

"Which is why I'm here to put you out of your misery," Zev raises his hand and light bursts from his hand. Goku charges at Zev, hitting the demon with nyoibou.

"Goku, don't!" Evan yells, but the young youkai has already begun the fight to stop the demon. _No, why does this have to happen now_, the pain causes Evan's vision to blur.

"Stay out of my way," the demon snaps, slamming his fist into Goku's side. "I don't have the time to deal with you." Goku hits the wall, coughing up blood. "Now, to get rid of the disgrace." The demon draws one of his knifes. _It's almost done. Please Goku, you have to hold on for now._ Evan's body begins to glow as the time nears, the pain intensifying with each passing second.

"No!" Goku yells, forcing himself to stand up and face Zev. _A few more seconds and I'll be able to get rid of this scum_, Evan keeps repeating to himself as his heartbeat begins to pound in his ears.

"You're a persistent one aren't you." Zev throws the dagger at Goku, but the ape races towards the demon. Goku swings nyoibou at the demon, but his staff fails to connect. "But, you should know better than to try to fight a demon," Zev whispers in Goku's ear as he appears behind the golden-eyed boy. With one hit, Goku slams into the ground in a tangled mess. "Now, as for you." The demon turns his attention to Evan. _Finally_, _it's almost over_, Evan forces himself to the feet as the new day is born. 

"Too bad it's already midnight," Evan replies.

***

Psycho-CJ: Sorry for leaving at another cliffhanger, but that seemed like a good place to end it. It seems this will be ending in a few more chapters.

Evan: Then you can get back to rewriting that one story.

Psycho-CJ: So much work and so little time.

Evan: Wait a minute!

Psycho-CJ: What?

Evan: Isn't today your birthday? 

Psycho-CJ: Of course not. (slowly backs away).

Evan: Yes it is!

Raven: He's right. 

Gojyo: Does that mean she gets a birthday bashing?

Psycho-CJ: Don't you mean bash? (continues to back away).

Sanzo: He meant what he said. (cracks knuckles).

Warner: Get her!

Psycho-CJ: Time to go. Bye! (runs off).

Raven: She should have known better than working on her birthday.

Psycho-CJ: (pops up out of no where) One last thing, whoever can guess correctly what happens to Evan at midnight, I will make Evan's birthday the same day as yours.

Evan: You haven't given me a birthday yet?!

Psycho-CJ: It slipped my mind.

Goku: Does that mean Evan was never born?

Sanzo: I don't see why it matters when his birthday is.

Psycho-CJ: Well in one of my stories his birthday is going to pop up and it will save me a lot of trouble if I don't have to make one up.

Raven: Figures as much. 

Goku: Thanks to Rook, Sumitra and Ali.

Psycho-CJ: Till next time! (runs off before the others can remember it's her birthday.)


	21. Secrets Revealed

Psycho-CJ: Hi, I'm back, a couple days later then I said I was going to be. Sorry, for the wait, but people keep dragging me everywhere they go so I haven't had the chance to write. 

Evan: I think I hear your mom coming. 

Psycho-CJ: Hurry, bolt the door! I will not leave this room until I post this chapter. 

Gojyo: Does that mean we are stuck with you until you do? 

Evan: It's not as bad as going Christmas shopping. (everyone cringes). 

Goku: Hungry…(drools on the floor). 

Hakkai: (smiles) We should be more worried about Goku eating us. 

Warner: Hurry up! I'm too hot to die! 

Raven: (looks at everyone, then smacks his forehead.) Please make it so she doesn't have writer's block. 

Sanzo: She does not own Saiyuki, but she owns them. (points at the Daycarthro characters). 

Psycho-CJ: And thanks everyone for being patient with me. 

Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed 

"Then I better not waste any time with you," Zev quickly chants a spell and light engulfs Evan. "Idiot, he should have stayed out of our way." Zev turns to leave, only to be hit in the back by a light spell. Zev's body slams into the wall, causing the wall to crumble under his weight. 

"You should have been the one to stay out of this," a man responds as he dusts his hands off. "Lackey," the man mutters. "Nothing I hate more than a mindless slave." The man turns his attention to Goku, who has failed to get up since being knocked down by Zev. 

He places his hands on Goku's back, using his healing powers to wake the ape up. Goku slowly opens his eyes and finds himself looking at a man in his early twenties with vibrant violet eyes and hair as black-as-a-starless-night. 

"Who are you?" Goku asks. His golden eyes peer across the room, but he doesn't see the little demon child. "Where's Evan?" The man's eyes darken slightly. 

"Get up, we have to find the others." Goku stares at the man, a familiar scent invading his nose. 

"Evan?" Goku gasps. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'll explain later, I'm not sure how long Raven and the others will be able to hold out." The grown up Evan grabs Goku's hand and drags him to his feet. 

"But..." 

"Shut up, Zev is still alive and I really don't want to fight him until we find Cassandra and the others." Evan breaks into a run, pulling Goku with him. 

* * * 

"Damn," Raven hisses, clutching his bleeding shoulder. 

"Giving up already?" Daycarthro asks. 

"Not until you give Cassandra back," Raven dives for his sword pulling it out of the wall. He counters the spell on it, reverting it back to a dagger. 

"Now what are you up to?" The god's teal eyes watch every move the Hybrid makes. Raven closes his eyes, a protective shield forming around him. He chants in his sacred tongue, energy swirling around him. 

"Aw, shit," Warner gasps, Kou's claw managing to dig into his wrist. A smirk crosses the youkai's lips as he tightens his grip, grinding the bones together. The Vaerire drops to his knees, gasping in pain. 

"Warner," Gojyo yells, seeing his new friend is in trouble. Hakkai punches the half-breed, sending him to the ground. "Damn, this is insane," Gojyo gasps, as he forces himself to stand up. "He's just as strong as the real Hakkai." The green-eyed youkai has the same smile plastered on his face as he uses a chi attack on him. "Even acts like him too," Gojyo dodges the blast of energy. He glances at Sanzo, who appears to be having trouble with Cassandra. 

The sorceress appears to be bombarding the monk with several types of element spells, while Sanzo's gun proves ineffective, since he can't get an open shot. Sanzo manages to knock her down and uses the precious time to use his sutra. The white and green sutra swirls around him, wrapping Cassandra and preventing her from moving. 

"You lose," Sanzo fires his exorcism gun and Cassandra explodes into dust. 

Raven eyes quickly open and finds Sanzo has killed the fake Cassandra. Even though the woman was a fake, he still feels a certain sadness knowing she has fallen. But the task at hand gives him little time to dwell on it. 

"Are you done yet?" Daycarthro asks, trying to break through the strong barrier Raven has formed around himself. The Hybrid seems to ignore him, only focusing on his the spell. At last the barrier breaks and Raven takes a step back. The god stares at him, then looks around the room for any sign of an attack. "Well?" 

"Well what?" Raven replies, standing his ground. 

"What kind of spell did you cast?" Daycarthro demands. Raven tilts his head at the god then glances at the remaining fakes. 

"You know I am going to kill you right?" Raven asks, his violet eyes turning back to the god. "What an amateur you are. Most of the spells you cast are low-level ones, you're fighting lacks any real strategy. But what can I expect from someone who stole another's abilities." 

"I'll show you what an amateur I am!" Daycarthro slams the staff against the ground, lightning falling down upon the ground like rain. One of the bolts lash at the Hybrid, but Raven snaps his fingers—the lightning pauses. Raven whispers something and the bolts turn back on the god, electrifying him. Daycarthro falls to the floor, his clothes smoking. 

"Any real sorcerer would know I used a deflection spell, therefore any spell you used on me will turn back against you." The god fails to move. "But as I said, an amateur like yourself wouldn't know that." 

"Hey…Raven…a…little…help…here," Warner gasps, as Kougaiji punches him. Raven runs his fingers through his hair, not believing how helpless the Vaerire is. _Luckily Sanzo and Gojyo are holding out pretty well._ Just then he sees Sanzo knocked flat on his back by Hakkai. _Or was_… 

* * * 

"Bingo!" Evan announces when they appear in front of a door. Goku sniffs the air, the familiar scent is strong. _Why does that smell seem so familiar_? Goku wonders, trying his best to remember. "There's a protective barrier around the door. Goku, would you like to do the honors?" 

"Allright!" Goku charges at the door, hitting it with nyoibou. The doors crumble under Goku's might, leaving the path open for them. 

"What the hell?!" Evan snaps when he sees the only thing present in the room is a massive tree. The whole room seems specially made to harbor the plant. The rich soil surrounds the tree, while thick roots are partially above ground. "That's weird, I could have sworn I sensed Cassandra, Hakkai and Daycarthro here." Evan slams his fist against the wall. "Damn, Raven's counting on us and we turn up empty handed. Instead we find some stupid tree that has no place in a fortress." Goku's eyes widen when he sees an oddly shaped fruit growing on the tree. 

"I know what that is," Goku runs up to the tree, the smell bringing back memories of another tree he once encounter before. 

"Well, spit it out already." 

"There was a tree that if you ate the fruit from it, you would grow vines and stuff." 

"I don't see what this has to do with this tree." Evan glares at the tree, sensing youki and demon power from it. _This thing reeks of magic_. Evan shakes his head, being overwhelmed by all the different essences the tree is emitting. 

"It eats people and makes copies of them." 

"What?!" Evan snaps. "That plant ate Cassandra?!" Evan points at the tree that appears defenseless. 

"Um, I think Sanzo said it uses them as fertilizer." 

"Fertilizer..." the demon frowns as he looks at the tree. _Does that mean the others are still alive_? 

"Quite ingenious," Zev announces, appearing in the room next to the tree. 

"Hey bastard, I was wondering how long it would take you to recover." 

"That little hit was nothing." 

"So are you going to explain to me what is going on?" Evan growls. 

"You're feeble little brain hasn't figured it out yet?" Zev leans against the wall, coolly looking at the two nuisances. "That little _accident_ with Daycarthro's talisman, attracted the attention of our spies. I was sent to pick you off and I happened to run into Daycarthro, but it turns out he found a mandrake tree that was feeding off any people unlucky enough to fall into its trap. By feeding off of Daycarthro, the tree was able to use his DNA to make a copy of the god and by giving it enough time, he became as powerful as the original, actually stronger since he lacks the emotional baggage. A little negotiation and the two of us decided to join forces to finally get rid of you. It turns out the tree wanted revenge for the Sanzo-ikko killing the other remaining specimen of its kind." 

"Then you took the real Cassandra, Hakkai and Kougaiji and made copies of them too." 

"Well they did have a strong amount of energy and Cassandra and Hakkai were the most reliable and trustworthy in your group. I mean, just by using a little bit of my magic I made it possible for the clones to almost have the same personality so you wouldn't notice the difference." 

"Are the real ones still alive?" 

"I give Daycarthro another hour before he is completely drained and becomes nothing but a husk." 

"We're not going to be plant food too," Goku sticks his tongue out at the demon. 

"Don't worry, you won't. I'm just going to kill you. The others will be enough for the mandrake, that is except for your brother." Zev smiles at Evan and the grown demon can feel his anger rising. 

"Goku, destroy the tree, I'll take care of this asshole." 

"As if I could fall to some freak-of-nature as yourself. You should have died ten years ago, but instead you're some kind of walking-corpse. The way you cling to life is disgusting. Add in your little botched experiment and now you are cursed to turn into your true form every seven days. You should just let yourself expire, it will save you from having to deal with the agony of transforming." 

"You really talk too much." Evan dashes to the demon, casting a light spell. Zev vanishes from sight and appears behind him. 

"Is that the best you got," Zev whispers in Evan's ear. The grown Evan disappears as well. "You can't hide from me," Zev vanishes, in pursuit of the traitor. 

Goku gazes around the room, but it appears the two demons are gone. 

"Okay stupid drake-tree. Time to finish you off!" Goku runs towards the tree, bringing nyoibou down. "What?" Goku hits an invisible barrier that slams him back as energy fries him. The golden-eyed youkai shakes his head as he stands up. "Hey! No fair!" Goku yells, shaking his fist at the mandrake. "Shi ne!" Goku yells, making another attempt, but once again he is knocked back by the unseen force. The young boy glares at the tree, but the mandrake remains still, showing no signs of life. "I want you to give Hakkai, Cassandra and the others back." 

"..." 

"Hey, did you hear me, stupid tree?" Still nothing. "Wahhhh! How am I going to free them if I can't even touch the tree?!" 

"Why haven't you destroyed it yet?" Evan asks, popping out of no where. 

"There's a barrier around it," Goku replies. 

"Damn," Evan jumps out of the way when a mass of light comes at him. He flips back, landing gracefully on his feet. 

"Quit running away from me!" Zev yells. 

"Me? Run away? You must be imagining things?" Evan says innocently. 

"Stop mocking me, traitor!" Zev appears beside the black-haired demon, only to come up empty handed. 

"I just think you're slow," Evan replies, but before he can act, Zev slams his fist in Evan's gut. The cursed demon hits the ground, rolling to a stop. A set of daggers fly at Evan, and he barely manages to dodge the blades. Zev unsheathes another set of daggers, flinging them at Evan. One of them hits his palm, pinning him against the wall. Evan quickly yanks it out of his hand and doesn't bother to heal the wound. "And if you are going to fling a knife at me, you might as well make it count." 

"You'll pay for that," Zev yells. 

"Then come get me," Evan appears in front of the mandrake. 

"This time—stay dead!" Zev casts a light spell, a wall of light racing at him. Evan smirks, before vanishing at the last minute. "No!" Zev cries as his spell destroys the barrier. 

"Just what I was waiting for." Light pulses through the dagger Evan _borrowed_ from Zev, then he throws it at the tree. Light bursts throughout the tree, causing the bark to crack, but the tree still stands. "Goku, now!" Evan orders. Goku swings with nyoibou, shattering the mandrake tree. 

* * * 

Psycho-CJ: I hope I got this info right and it wasn't that lame or that too much out there. I tried to drop some subtle hints, without giving too much away and most of you did pick up on Hakkai and Cassandra not being the real ones. So let me know what you think or how I can improve this. Um, that's all for right now. I'll try to post a chapter as soon as possible. 

Evan: That seemed to end abruptly. 

Psycho-CJ: Sorry, but it already hit the four-page mark and the next part is going to be kind of long. I figure two more chapters, but it could be more or less considering how the next part turns out. 

Goku: And please think of things you want to see in the sequel so Psycho can come up with some ideas. 

Psycho-CJ: Thanks to Rook, Evita, Ali, MystiquePixie and Sumitra for reviewing. And since no one guessed right on what was up with Evan, the 75th reviewer will decide when the demon child's birthday is. Sorry about that, I accidentally took out all the hints when I reworked this, so it was my fault no one was able to guess. And one last thing...Oh, Chibi Sanzo! (little Chibi walks into the room, wearing a Santa suit, including the beard.) 

Goku: Kawaii! (Chibi Sanzo and Sanzo smack Goku with their fans). 

Psycho-CJ: Come on Chibi, you have to say it. 

Chibi Sanzo: … 

Psycho-CJ: Say it! 

Chibi Sanzo: No. 

Evan: Then I guess Psycho is going to put me permanently with you. (Chibi Sanzo glares at Evan then finally gives in when he thinks of having the deal with Evan for a long period of time.) 

Chibi Sanzo: (muttering) Merry Christmas. (Everyone laughs at him except for Sanzo, causing the Chibi and Sanzo to have a serious twitch)   
Sanzo & Chibii Sanzo: SHI NE!!!!!!!! (shots fire and screams can be heard from our unfortunate author and characters from Daycarthro and Saiyuki). 


	22. Final Battle

Psycho-CJ: Allright back for another chapter. This time no long intro's I'm just going to go right into it. 

Warner: She does not own Saiyuki, and well, you know who she owns, right?

Psycho-CJ: One warning, this fight scene is a little bloody. Enjoy! 

***

Chapter 22: Final Battle

Sanzo, Gojyo, Warner and Raven stop when a flash of light races through the room—Hakkai, Kougaiji and the unconscious Daycarthro vanish from sight.

"Did we win?" Warner asks, slowly standing up.

"Looks like it," Gojyo replies. 

"Evan and Goku must have found the real ones," Raven states as he clutches his bleeding shoulder. "Evan appears to be fighting that demon from before." The walls fade from sight revealing a vast meadow.

"How did you do that?" Warner asks in awe.

"I didn't do anything. The fake Daycarthro's spell wore off. He must have created this fortress through an illusion."

"That is so cool, why don't you ever do spells like that?"

"Because it takes a lot of energy and also sends out a strong vibe when casting it. So if you want a pack of demons to find us, then I'll cast one for you."

"That's okay," Warner laughs sheepishly.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to put a bullet through your empty heads!" Sanzo yells, ticked off that the two are goofing off when they should be finding Goku and Evan. Raven ignores the threat as he picks up the Staff of Saerublon. Suddenly Raven gasps, dropping the staff. 

"Raven!" Warner rushes to his side.

"I'll be fine," Raven mutters. "I just lost too much blood. Take the staff," he orders Warner, who quickly obeys. "If we go in that direction we should catch up with them." 

"Let's go," Sanzo orders.

***

"I swear this is the last time you interfere, traitor," Zev hisses, his plans crumbling before his eyes. The week spent preparing has all been for nothing. He thought for sure the fakes would be able to overpower Raven and Sanzo's group, but just as before, Evan butted in.

"Didn't you say the same thing last time?" Evan smirks.

"You're going down baka," Goku adds, readying nyiobou.

"But last time you were lucky!" Zev flings two blades of light, one for Goku and the other for Evan. The black haired demon vanishes, then appears before Goku, catching the blade in his hands. Blood drips down his arm as the light rips the flesh on his hand. 

"Evan!" Goku yells.

"I'm allright. This will be easy to heal, besides if you tried to block it with your bo, you would have hurt yourself." Evan throws the blade of light to the ground. "Now, if you want to stop him, the two of us are going to have to work together."

"Right!" Goku nods his head. 

"Now here's the plan. I'm going to use a light spell on him to force him to the left. You have to be super fast if you want to get him by surprise."

"Let's go!" Goku falls into his fighting stance.

"Hey Zev! Catch this!" Evan quickly chants a spell, light forming around the black haired demon. The light gathers in front of him, then Evan pushes his hands forward, pushing the light with it. As predicted Zev fades out in the nick of time, appearing left of the light. Goku catches him by surprise, knocking him upside the head with nyoibou. A loud crack sounds echoes through the room, as Zev drops to his knees, clutching his crack skull. Zev lunges forward, grabbing a hold of Goku's neck, then placing his hand against Goku's heart. A blast of light pulses through the young ape's body, stopping him from breathing. 

"No, you don't!" Evan yells, tackling the demon. The two tumble on the ground, Evan ending up on top. He slams his fist down, but Zev catches it. Light throws Evan off the demon and he lands on his back with a loud thump. 

"Ev...an..." Goku manages to cough, gaining his breath back. Evan rolls onto his feet, somersaulting out of the way as shards of light rain down on him. A barrier rises around Evan, shielding him from Zev's attack.

"You should really work on some new tricks." Evan smiles painfully—a large shard embedded in his side. 

"I think you are the one getting slow," Zev appears in front of him, grabbing the shard and pushing it deeper into Evan's side, until it breaks completely through. Evan grabs Zev's neck, digging his fingers right beneath the jaw-bone.

"And you're an idiot for thinking I would allow you to get this close to me." Evan raises his other hand, which is holding another one of Zev's daggers. "You shouldn't leave these lying around." Evan shoves the blade into Zev's chest, crimson liquid gliding over his hand. Zev kicks his leg, snapping Evan's femur in two. 

"Son of a..." Evan gasps, pushing Zev away. "Goku!" Evan snaps. 

"Got it!" Goku nearly flies at Zev and swings, but Zev vanishes from sight. "Come back!" Goku yells. 

"Goku, be on guard. He can appear anywhere." Evan clenches his teeth, trying not to scream in pain. _I'm getting careless. I can't believe I let him do that to me_, Evan scorns himself as he tries to use his healing powers to mend the bone back together.

"There you are!" Goku cries, punching Zev. The demon stumbles back, his vision blurring slightly as his head wound begins to have an effect on him. He manages to grab nyoibou before it can finish him off. He flings Goku away from him and forces himself to stand up. 

"I'll kill all of you." Energy races around Zev as he prepares to use his strongest spell. His violet eyes almost seem to glow as his lips quietly whisper the incantation.

"Stop him before he can finish the spell!" Evan orders the young youkai.

A gun shot silences through the silence and Zev falls to his knees clutching his chest as blood pours from the gunshot wound. 

"Sanzo!" Goku chirps, his eyes lighting up.

"B-bastard..." Zev gasps before coughing up blood.

"You're still alive?' Sanzo cocks his gun, about to fire another shot.

"Jareiko!" Zev yells. Sanzo fires but the bullet stops in midair, then falls to the ground. A young man stands in front of Zev, intense black eyes gazing at the people around him. "Jareiko, kill them. Now's your chance. I know you can kill them, especially Evan." Zev grabs Jareiko's hand his voice trembling from the pain he is in. 

"Who the hell is that?" Gojyo asks, pointing to the mysterious young man.

"Jareiko," Raven answers, preparing himself incase the guy decides to attack. No one makes a move, some out of fear and the others not knowing what to expect from the intruder.

"Just another baka to kill," Sanzo is about to fire when Evan tackles Sanzo, and the two fall on the floor. Jareiko's black eyes fall on Raven and the two look at each other, sizing up the other's essence. A flicker of emotion passes over Jareiko's face, but disappears before it can take form. Finally Jareiko looks away then vanishes from sight, taking Zev with him.

"Damn, that was close," Evan gasps. A click grabs his attention as Sanzo has the barrel of his gun pointed at Evan's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanzo demands.

"Who do you think I am, monk?" Evan sneers, disappearing from sight and reappearing a safe distance from the monk. He plops down, going back to healing his wounds.

"Don't shoot Sanzo. He's Evan!" Goku warns.

"No way!" Gojyo gasps pointing at the full-grown demon. "You can't be the same annoying, hyperactive..."

"Don't forget psychotic demon who will kill annoying playboy's who happen to piss him off!" Evan grins. 

"Why are you bringing me into this?!" Warner snaps. Everyone looks at the blue-eyed blonde.

"He was talking about Gojyo." Sanzo points out, rubbing his forehead as an headache comes on. There are two many idiots in one room at the moment. "Why did you stop me from killing Jareiko?"

"Because if you attack him, he would have killed us all. He hasn't been given _permission_ to fight us yet, if you would have tried to kill him he would have retaliated," Evan says matter-of-factly. Sanzo glares at the full-grown demon.

"And you haven't explain why you're not a kid anymore."

"None of your damn business, monk!" Evan snaps, tending to his wound. Sanzo's eye twitches about to shoot everything in sight.

"Evan fooled around with a spell to try to turn his body into what it was in his previous life," Raven explains. "He messed up and as a consequence, every seven days he turns into his full demon form. It is supposed to be a very painful transformation which is why he doesn't want to talk about it." Evan grits his teeth, then mutters something under his breath about stupid Hybrids who talk too much. 

"Why would he want to turn back to the way he was before?" Goku asks.

"He was tired of being weak in his child form. In this form, he is stronger than me."

"And Evan is power hungry," Warner shrugs his shoulders. Evan crosses his arms in front of him. _That isn't why I did it_, Evan thinks to himself. _I did it to save Pandora...but I was already too late._

"So where are the others?" Sanzo asks.

"They're close by," Raven announces, walking up to the spot where the mandrake tree once stood.

"Zev said the mandrake tree was feeding off them."

"Mandrake tree?!" Gojyo says. "I thought we all ready killed that thing?!"

"We must have missed one," Sanzo replies.

"I see," Raven states. He closes his eyes, chanting in his language. The earth rumbles as the dirt begins to heave. Suddenly the ground bursts open, revealing four people.

"Hakkai!" Goku yells, jumping into the hole. The green-eyed youkai slowly opens an eye and smiles weakly at Goku.

"Hello everyone. How are you?" Hakkai asks.

"Is that all you can say?!" Gojyo yells. "You almost became plant food!"

"But you were kind enough to save me," Hakkai smile widens. Goku and Gojyo help Hakkai up.

"Cassandra," Raven whispers, propping the blonde woman up. 

"Raven?" she whispers, then opens her hazel eyes. "I knew you would find us." She leans her head against his chest, glad to be in his arms.

"Daycarthro!" Warner yells, shaking Daycarthro's shoulders. "He's not waking up!" The god's skin is gray and his breathing is shallow. "Come on, you can't die!"

"Yeah, he still needs to take us home," Evan adds, landing next to the two. "Daycarthro—WAKE UP!" Evan screams, slapping the god.

"You jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Warner yells. Suddenly Daycarthro groans, his eyes opening slightly. "Daycarthro..." Warner scurries closer to his side. 

"W-Warner...?" Daycarthro gazes at Warner, but then closes his eyes again, still weak from the ordeal he had to endure. "Where have the four of you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Daycarthro tries to stand up, but finds he is too weak to stay on his feet. Warner wraps an arm around his back and helps the god up. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, but I ran into some trouble." The god yawns, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Before you go back to sleep, can you at least take us back to Sanzo's world?" Evan asks, picking up the staff from where Warner dropped it and hands it to the god. 

"Take you to Sanzo's world..." The god trails off, obviously still out of it. "Okay..." He straightens his body up, twirling the staff around, then slams it on the ground. A flash of light surrounds everyone, when it clears everyone is back in the hotel the fake Daycarthro took them from, except now it is night time. "There you go..." Daycarthro's collapses, Warner catching him before he falls. 

"Daycarthro!" Warner shouts.

"Shut the hell up!" Evan snaps, as he rubs his ear. "He just fainted, no need to get all worked up about your lover."

"He's _not_ my lover!" Warner yells.

"Oh I forgot, you're with Gojyo now."

"Hey! You're the one who sleeps with Raven!" Gojyo hops into the argument. Raven closes his eyes, trying to keep his anger in check, but failing to ignore the three.

"Ew! You-did-not-just-say-that!" Evan says through clench teeth. "You're the one who felt him up!" Raven tightens his grip on Cassandra, about to snap and forgetting about his bleeding shoulder.

"That was an accident!"

"I'm sure both times were," Evan says sarcastically.

"No all three times were!" Warner stops when he realizes what he just said. All eyes fall on Raven, who has his eyes lower at the three.

"Urusai!" Sanzo yells, smacking Warner, Gojyo and Evan with one impressive swing. A long silence falls over everyone, until Raven speaks up.

"Anyone want to hear an interesting story involving Warner and too much beer?" Raven asks, a twinkle of malice in his eyes.

"No, you promise not to tell," the Vaerire whines.

"I guess it is going to slip, like how you always say things without thinking and making yourself look like a complete fool."

"Maa maa," Hakkai waves his hands to calm everyone down.

"Please Raven," Cassandra looks up at Raven, brushing his hair from his face. 

"Fine, but next time he opens his mouth, he's getting it," Raven glares at Warner before sweeping Cassandra up and heading upstairs to the room he stayed in a few nights ago.

"Don't you idiots disturb me," Sanzo grunts, following Raven's lead.

"But Sanzo!" Goku whines. "I'm hungry!" 

"Yeah Sanzo, you shouldn't let your adopted son starve," Evan laughs as he throws an arm around the monk's shoulders. 

"He is not my son!" Sanzo smacks Evan then stalks upstairs and pushes him away from him.

"Don't worry Goku," Evan smiles mischievously as he appears next to the young boy. "I'm sure we can find something to eat." Evan disappears, taking Goku with him.

"Why do I have the feeling Evan is up to something?" Hakkai smiles weakly.

"Probably because he is," Gojyo counters.

"Um, guys, what do we do about him?" Warner asks, motioning with his free hand at the unconscious youkai prince, but then regrets it when a sharp pain runs through his arm. _Fractured bones are not meant to be move_, Warner thinks to himself_._

"Oh, great as if things couldn't get weirder," Gojyo groans.

***

Psycho-CJ: I'll end it here for now. The reason this chap took so long is because I was debating whether or not to have that big fight scene between Goku, Evan and Zev, but as you can see I decided to keep it. 

Evan: (muttering under his breath) Dragging it out.

Psycho-CJ: I heard that. I'm estimating one chapter left, maybe two since I haven't wrote the ending yet. I just hate it when people end fics abruptly and I thought it would have been unrealistic if Daycarthro suddenly recovered and took Raven and his group back to their world.

Goku: Thanks to Sumitra, Ali, Mystique Pixie, Rook and Evita for always reviewing. 

Psycho-CJ: And sorry if some people had problems reviewing the last chapter, but I just replaced the author's note with chapter 21 and it ends up it wouldn't let people review twice for the same chapter number.

Evan: What about thanking psycho-pumpkin?

Psycho-CJ: Oh, that freak! That was just my other sister who discovered my story. I'll probably be getting some weird reviews from her since she has a twisted sense of humor.

Sanzo: Must run in the family.

Psycho-CJ: I hope everyone had a great New Year! Till next time!


	23. A Little R & R for Our Battle Worn Heroe...

Psycho-CJ: Hi, everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter or go straight to the ending. So, I wrote some of this chapter, was going to junk it, wrote most of the ending, then decided to keep this chapter. Writing ending is such a pain in the butt. And it doesn't help that mom is working me like a slave since I'm going back to Washington on Monday. Luckily I got most of this done.

Evan: And as soon as she gets 75 reviews, she'll post it. So two more reviews you get the next chapter and we get to find out who the winner is.

Psycho-CJ: Soon Evan will have a birthday! 

Evan: (wipes a tear away) I feel so loved.

Goku: Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki.

Sanzo: If she did, I would kill her to save everyone from the torment of her writing.

Psycho-CJ: Hey! I'm not that bad of a writer! Oh, yeah, this chapter probably_ should_ fall under the humor category. Enjoy!

***

Chapter 23: A Little R & R for Our Battle Worn Heroes

"Is the coast clear?" Gojyo whispers to Warner. The Vaerire surveys the empty streets then motions for Gojyo that it's safe. The two creep around the streets, Gojyo carrying Kougaiji by the legs, while Warner has the youkai by the shoulders. The prince has a ridiculous magenta scarf wrapped around his head to hide his pointy ears--that's all they need is the whole town to panic because there is a youkai in it. For some reason Warner had the scarf, but Gojyo prefers to not know why the Vaerire had it.

"Where are we taking him again?" Warner asks, doing his best to keep the weight off his bad wrist. 

"There is a forest not too far from here. We can dump him there, one of his followers will probably find him."

"What if they don't?"

"It's not our problem. All I know is, I don't want him to be around when he wakes up, considering Goku left with Evan, Hakkai is resting, Daycarthro is asleep, and I'm not stupid enough to ask that corrupt monk for help." Gojyo pauses for a minute when Warner looks like he is going to drop Kougaiji. "I bet Raven and Cassandra are probably getting cozy with each other," the two look at each other then burst into laughter. 

"Sure they are," Warner gasps, trying to catch his breath. "This would be a lot easier if we had Hakuryuu—this guy's heavy."

"Hakuryuu wanted to stay with Hakkai, so it's up to us to clean up this mess."

"How did we get roped into being the clean up crew? We're hurt too."

"Ha, I'm perfectly fine," Gojyo straightens his body to prove he isn't hurt.

"Is that why you're limping slightly?" Warner smirks.

"Shut up."

"Hey! What's going on here?" A man asks, storming over to Gojyo and Warner.

"Shit," Gojyo swears under his breath.

"Hi, buddy," Warner smiles to the man. 

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" the man asks suspiciously as he eyes the unconscious person they are carrying.

"Well, you see..." Warner begins, but Gojyo cuts in.

"...our friend had a little bit too much to drink and we are trying to take him home before his wife gets mad. You know how scary women can be when they get mad." 

"Tell me about it," the man laughs. "You should see my wife sometimes, I would rather face a rampaging youkai than deal with her."

"We better get going before it gets too late," Warner says, as he shoots Gojyo a look that says 'This guy is heavy! And if we stand here any longer, I'm going to drop him!'

"You two must be really good friends. He's lucky that he has you two looking out for him. Take care," the man lightly punches Warner arm as he leaves, but it happens that was his bad arm. 

"Ow!" Warner yelps, dropping Kougaiji as he rubs his wrist. The prince's head hits the ground with a loud thump. Kougaiji mumbles something under his breath, but then goes back to sleep. "Oops," Warner laughs sheepishly. He quickly picks the prince back up and the two continue their journey to dispose of the youkai prince.

"You really are an idiot," Gojyo mutters.

"It's not like he woke up," the Vaerire snaps.

"Hm," Kougaiji groans.

"You were saying?" Gojyo glares at the Vaerire. The two stare at Kougaiji, but he goes back to sleep. "Let's hurry up and dump him somewhere." With that, the two continue their journey to the forest.

***

"Aw, Evan, I thought you said we were going to get food!" Goku cries as he rubs his growling stomach. Evan stands next to a river, gazing at the water. He dips a finger in to test the temperature, finding it colder than he wanted it to be. "If I got get something to eat, I'm going to die!"

"Be patient," Evan replies, as he slips his shirt off.

"Eh, Evan, what are you doing?" Goku asks, averting his eyes as Evan slips off the rest of his clothes.

"You pick up bad karma if you let demon blood stay on your body, at least that's what I was told as a child." He jumps into the water, the coldness numbing his skin. "Besides, it looks suspicious when two guys walk into a restaurant covered in blood," with that Evan lets his head slip under the water's surface. Several minutes pass, but still Evan hasn't come up for air. 

"Evan?" Goku whispers, when the demon doesn't surface. Goku creeps over to the river, straining to see if Evan has drowned.

"Boo!" Evan shouts from behind him, kicking Goku into the water. Goku head pops up from the water as he coughs.

"What did you do that for?!" Goku shakes his fist at the demon who has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The sooner you get washed up the sooner we get food," Evan laughs as he tosses a towel on the shore for Goku. Before they came to the river they had made a quickly stop to Hakkai's room where they picked up a change of clothes and some towels.

"I-it's c-cold!" Goku shivers as he wades towards the shore. Evan meets him, but before Goku can climb out of the river, Evan shoves Goku back into the water.

"You still had a little bit of blood in your hair," Evan replies when Goku resurfaces. A mischievous smile crosses the golden-eyed boy. "What are you smiling about?" Evan asks. Goku grabs his arm and yanks him into the water. A second later Evan sputters water out of his mouth while glaring at Goku who happily jumps onto the shore.

"You have some dirt right here," Goku taps a finger against his cheek, while grinning at the angry demon. 

"Whatever," Evan mutters. "Unlike you, I think it's nice here. I could stay here forever." Evan leans back, falling underneath the water again. Goku peels off his wet clothes and dries himself off before getting dressed.

"Come on, Evan, I'm hungry," Goku calls.

"All right already." Evan steps out, shaking his black hair with his fingers to get the water out. He slips on his clothes, not caring his body is still wet from his bath. "Do you know of any place that is still open?"

"How far can you take us?" Goku asks, his eyes lighting up. Evan glances at the youkai, wondering what the boy could be up to. Finally he smiles. _This guy is too childlike for his own good._

***

"This looks like a good spot," Gojyo announces when they enter the forest. 

"This is too close to the forest-line, someone might easily spot him," Warner replies.

"I thought the whole point of this was to put him someplace his people could find him."

"But here, anyone can find him. I don't want to be responsible if something happens to him," Warner counters. 

"Oh well, it's not our problem." Gojyo shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Warner lifts Kougaiji up, barely able to keep himself steady. Gojyo watches the Vaerire struggle to keep himself balanced. _For someone who is supposed to be self-center, sure can be caring sometimes,_ Gojyo thinks_._

"Come on," Gojyo finally says, wrapping his arm around the youkai's other shoulder. "You're helpless!"

"Thanks, Gojyo," Warner smiles.

"Don't mention it, now hurry up. The sooner you move, the sooner we can get this over with."

***

"Good evening boys, what can I get for you?" the waitress asks. 

"I'll have one of everything!" Goku declares, not bothering to look at the menu.

"Make that two of everything," Evan yawns, not in the mood to see what is on the menu. Knowing Goku, he'll probably eat most of it anyway.

"Okay," a sweat-drop forms on her forehead. "I'll put that in right to the chef." 

"Eh, Evan how are you going to pay for all of this?" Goku whispers.

"Don't worry, it's been taking care of," the demon takes a sip of his water to cover the grin on his face. 

An hour later, Goku is leaning against his chair, rubbing his belly. Five towers of plates sway on the table and Evan watches the plates with a little awe that they have not toppled yet. 

"Are you sure you're not a pig, instead of an ape?" Evan laughs.

"I'm not an ape!" 

"Then you're a pig?"

"No!" Goku holds his head up high. "I'm a growing boy," Goku states matter-of-factly. 

"Sure you are," Evan laughs. "We better get going, it's starting to get late." The demon signals the waitress to bring the check. A minute later the waitress arrives.

"Will that be all sir?" she asks.

"I think so." Evan pulls something out of his pocket. "You can put it on this," he hands the woman what appears to be a gold card. Goku's eyes widen when he recognizes Sanzo's credit card.

"Thank you, sir." The woman walks away with the card.

"Evan! That's Sanzo's card!" Goku shouts, Evan quickly covers his mouth.

"Hey, not so loud," Evan hisses. "And yes, I know that's Sanzo's card. Where else would I have gotten it from?"

"You stole it! Sanzo is going to kill you!"

"No, I'm _borrowing_ it. It just so happens he's not aware of it—and we are going to keep it that way, got it?" Evan managed to snatch the card away when he threw his arm over the monk's shoulder. Luckily, Sanzo didn't notice, which is surprising for the monk who notices everything. Pick-pocketing is one of the skills Evan managed to pick up and is pretty good at it, not that he uses it very often.

"But..."

"It's not like the money is Sanzo's. It was giving to him by the Three Aspects to use on his journey. Kanzeon did insist that Sanzo take care of us, and he wouldn't be doing a very good job if we all starved to death."

"I guess...but he is going to be super mad when he finds out."

"He won't find out and if he does, I'll handle it." Evan's eyes lower in thought. _At least, I think I can_, Evan thinks.

***

"Okay, this is as good as it gets," Gojyo announces, as they step into a clearing.

"It seems far enough from the town, but should we really leave him out in the open like this?" Warner frowns as he thinks what could happen to the youkai prince while he is unconscious.

"Oh, no, I am _not_ going any farther than this!" 

"I guess this is okay then," Warner sighs. "How about we bury him, or something."

"Bury him?!" Gojyo gapes. Warner rolls his eyes.

"Well, not bury him alive or anything like that. We could cover him with leaves or something."

"You are one strange man," Gojyo raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" Warner yells. Warner lowers the youkai prince's head to the ground, careful not to bop him again.

"Maybe because it's true." Gojyo watches Warner throw leaves onto the youkai's body, until only Kougaiji's face is visible.

"There, now people can't see him easily." Warner smile proudly at his handy work. 

"One last thing," Gojyo smiles as he takes something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing with that lipstick?" Warner asks.

"You'll see," Gojyo smiles as he leans over to the youkai prince.

***

The inn remains silent as the sun slowly rises above the horizon, declaring a new day. Sanzo suddenly wakes up when he senses someone is in the room with him. His mind follows the intruder who quietly creeps up to him. Sanzo grabs his gun and points it at the person.

"What the hell?" A familiar voice snaps. 

"Evan," Sanzo replies, examining the man, who looks about the same age as him. How could the child and this man be the same person? From a distance a person might mistake Raven and Evan as being the same person since they are both the same height and build and have the same stark black hair. But besides from those three physical traits, the two are completely different. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" Evan says innocently. "I'm insulted you would think I am planning something. Have we not gained each other's trust after everything we have been through?" Evan puts right hand to his chest, as if he has been wounded by Sanzo's words.

"No," Sanzo answers, his voice flat, but hiding a threat of death if Evan doesn't answer his question.

"Fine, you always have to ruin my fun," Evan's lower lip juts out, which lacks the same effect when a grown man is doing it. "I was worried about you. I didn't stay around last night to make sure you didn't have any serious injuries." Sanzo raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe Evan would actually admit he was worried. _Maybe Evan's personality changes with his body? Could there be more to him than I previously thought_? Sanzo thinks to himself—that was until he saw a faint sliver of gold hiding in Evan's left hand.

"Then what is that in your hand?" Sanzo asks, raising his eyebrow higher. 

"What hand?" Evan asks innocently, only to cause Sanzo's eyebrow to twitch.

"That hand!" Sanzo points to his left hand, which he tries to hide behind his back. 

"Maybe you were seriously hurt, you're seeing things," Evan begins to back away, but Sanzo roughly grabs his wrist, forcing Evan to open his hand. Sanzo's gold card rests in the demon's hand and Sanzo becomes deadly quiet. "Now, where did that come from?" Evan asks in awe.

"Stupid demon!" Sanzo yells, smacking him repeatedly with his fan. Evan sidesteps the monk and puts a safe distance between them. Anger washes over Evan, not liking how Sanzo can be so flippant about Goku

"You left me no choice," Evan points an accusing finger at Sanzo. "Goku was hungry last night, with all the hard work we did, we deserved to eat. I was being nice enough to return it before you noticed."

"You stole it last night," Sanzo repeats slowly. The fact the monk didn't realize it was missing, really irks him. Evan, having been around Sanzo for almost a week, knows that is a bad sign. 

"Oh shit!" Evan yelps, disappearing from sight. 

"Get back here!" Sanzo yells, completely throwing off the blankets and flinging the door open as he searches for the demon.

***

"Oh, I can't believe those two are already at it," Warner groans as he rubs his eyes. Gojyo looks at the door with bloodshot eyes.

"Great, now Sanzo is going to be in a bad mood all morning."

"Isn't he always in a bad mood," Warner mutters. "We clean up their mess then they wake us at the ass-crack of dawn. We are really unappreciated." Warner pulls the blankets over his head about to fall asleep once more when a gunshot startles him. "Damn it!" Warner jumps out of bed, stalks out of the room and slams the door behind him. In the hall, Evan runs passed him followed by a very pissed off Sanzo. Warner watches them disappear down the hall then walks over to the room Raven and Cassandra are staying in and bangs his fist on the door. "Hey, pretty boy! Wake your ass up right this minute and take care of your stupid brother!" The door flies open and Raven glares at Warner.

"I know," Raven says shortly as he storms down the hall where Evan and Sanzo took off in. 

"Really Warner, do you always have depend on Raven to keep Evan in check?" Cassandra yawns as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair. 

"I just do it to see you baby," Warner replies, checking out the Daerenh sorceress. Cassandra smiles at Warner, which is never a good sign. She picks up one of Raven shoes and heaves it at the Vaerire, knocking him flat on his back.

"Damn, does Raven keep stones in those or something?" Warner groans. He gazes it up when he sees a shadow fall over him. Cassandra picks up the shoe from the floor and cast one even glare at him as she turns on her heels and returns to her room. 

Suddenly Evan appears in front of Warner, a small smile on the tips of his lips, but it fades when he sees Warner sitting on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Evan asks, poking at the red mark on the Vaerire's forehead.

"Nothing," Warner replies, swatting Evan's hand away. "Where the hell were you last night?" Warner demands. "My wrist has been throbbing since yesterday night. Look at it, it's swollen to twice its size!" Warner holds up his arm for the demon to inspect.

"It doesn't look broken," Evan replies, as he kneels down to him. He pushes his fingers against the tender flesh, causing Warner to gasp. "Cry baby. It's just fractured. Last night, I was impaled, had my femur snapped, and was stabbed a few times and you don't hear me whining about it."

"You're whining right now!" Warner snaps. Evan roughly grabs Warner's wrist and after a second let's go, the injury healed. "Now shut the hell up, before I show you how it feels to have your internal organs ruptured."

"I like to see you try, demon!" Warner growls. 

"After all this time, you still haven't learned to shut up." Evan takes a swing at Warner, only to be thrown back when water wraps around him, preventing him from moving.

"Are you done with your little fit?" Raven calmly asks the glaring demon. 

"Release me now," Evan hisses.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself. I will not tolerate you two fighting this early in the morning. Now you two go back to bed or I'll make sure neither of you wake up for a_ long_ time." Warner gulps while Evan mutters something under his breath.

"Hey, I want to go back to sleep, _he_ was the one who woke me up." The Vaerire points at the demon.

"Had a long night with Gojyo?" the demon smiles suggestively. Warner, being dense, fails to pick up on what Evan is implying.

"As a matter of fact we did?" Warner shoots back. Raven rubs his temple, not believing what an idiot the Vaerire is.

"I don't want to know. I'm going back to sleep, don't either of you dare wake me up again," Raven opens the door and disappears inside.

"That's not what I meant!" Warner yells, realizing how wrong what he said sounded.

"Then what did you do last night?" Evan frowns when he sees he can't move. _At least I can't get into trouble. Having a bloodthirsty Sanzo after me is bad enough without having a pissed off Raven. _Suddenly Evan's eyes widen as he looks down the hall. _Ah, I forgot about Sanzo_! "Um, Warner, since I healed your wrist and everything...do you think you can help me get out of this restraint-spell?" A clicking of wooden sandals on the floor causes Evan to frantically struggle against the water binding him.

"Every man for himself," Warner dashes to his room and closes the door behind him. Evan rolls across the floor as he tries to find wiggle out of his binds. The clicking stops and Evan weakly looks up at the Sanzo towering over him.

"What's wrong? You can't run anymore?" Sanzo asks, a slight smile forming on the monk's usually straight lips. Evan might have been able to handle an angry Sanzo, but a smiling Sanzo...

"Ah! Someone help me! Raven?! Big brother?!" Evan cries, but no one comes to his aid. "Someone..." Evan calls weakly as Sanzo raises his fan...

***

Psycho-CJ: I think I pretty much tortured everyone in this fic. 

Evan: Especially me!

Cassandra: Don't you know, she tends to abuse the characters she really likes.

Goku: That must mean she really likes Sanzo and Evan.

Psycho-CJ: Thanks to Rook, Sumitra, Ali, Mystique Pixie, and Curiouzkatt for reviewing. 

Evan: And a couple comments to the reviews... 

****

Ali—I'm glad you like the fight scenes and the sequel will probably have way more than this one did, I didn't realize the fight scenes were so short until I read over them. Next time I promise to make the scenes a little longer.

****

Rook—I promised you I would finish this and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Your reviews are what really kept me going. ^_^

****

Curiouzkatt—I don't think you're birthday is on a bad day, it's five days after mine and it might be a little cool if his birthday was on that day just because it is on the 13th. ^_^ And you never know, there's still time to be the 75th reviewer. And what you said about Japanese is exactly why I try to refrain from using it too much. I hate writing something that is wrong. 

****

Mystique Pixie—Thanks for helping me out with this chapter, your comments really helped me to get over my fear this is dragging. I really should stop doubting myself.

****

Sumitra—Sorry about it ending soon, but if I were to make it any longer, the story would probably drag.

Gojyo: (shakes head) But she's writing a sequel?

Psycho-CJ: But it'll be a whole new story, so the story won't drag, and once again if anyone has any ideas for the sequel let me know.

Goku: Till next time! 

Psycho-CJ: And good luck!


	24. What Kind of Morning Would it be Without...

Psycho-CJ: Hey, what's this. Who's Sanzo, Goku, Raven, Evan and all these other people? Oh, yes, it's now coming back to me! This is a story I used to write. I almost forgot what writing is for a second. It's been way to long since I've had the opportunity to write. 

Evan: We've been abandoned (acts like he is crying).

Sanzo: She better finish this.

Psycho-CJ: Aha! (backs away from the monk). I just finished writing the ending only to find it is ten pages. So I split it in half, so tomorrow I will post the rest of it since I don't have any time to read through the second part. Sorry about this.

Goku: She does not own anything!

Raven: Doesn't she own the Daycarthro Chronicles?

Psycho-CJ: No, I sold you off so I could pay for school.

Raven: (sweatdrop) To who?

Mystique Pixie: To me.

Daycarthro Characters: NOOOO!

Psycho-CJ: Just kidding. 

Chapter 24: What Kind of Morning would it be Without a Few Fights?

Raven quietly opens the door, but is met with an unusual sight. Evan is lying face-forward on the ground. His black hair tousle from Sanzo's harsh beating.

"Evan," Raven whispers, gently tapping the demon. Evan fails to move. Raven's eyes widen, wondering if the monk proved too tough for the demon. "Evan?" Raven asks once more, worry entering his voice as he leans over, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder. The Hybrid counters his restraint spell, freeing the demon. "Evan!" Raven is about to turn him over when Evan rolls onto his back, kicking Raven's legs out from under him. 

"Evan! Please don't die!" Evan mocks as he pins Raven onto the ground, his hand pressing against the Hybrid's bandaged shoulder. "Hey _big brother_!" Evan sings.

"Get the hell off of me," Raven growls. Evan tilts his head to the side, acting like he is thinking, finally his eyes turn back to Raven. 

"Um...no!" Evan smiles. "Now how should I punish you for the ordeal you put me through. How cruel of you to leave me at the mercy of that monk. You are such a heartless person!" Evan acts like he is crying, then breaks into laughter. "Now dear brother, soon you shall feel my wra…" Raven twists his body, somehow breaking away from Evan and kicking him back into the wall. "Hey, no fair," Evan pouts.

"Then stop doing that," Raven replies, pressing a hand to his throbbing shoulder. Evan tilts his head at him, then pulls the collar down on Raven's shirt to reveal the bloodstained bandage. 

"Do you want me to heal that?" Evan bites his lip, mad at himself for forgetting Raven was hurt during the fight. _How could I have forgotten_? Evan scorns himself. _If the wound had been more serious, he could have bled to death. _Raven stands up, brushing Evan's hand away.

"Don't worry about it," Raven begins to walk down the hall. "I'm going to start breakfast." Evan watches his brother disappear. Evan sighs, tilting his head back. _I wonder what's up with him_? 

Raven stops when he reaches downstairs. His hand brushes against the bandage that is covering the wound from the fake Daycarthro. With one swift motion he rips it off, underneath, the skin is completely healed except for a light red mark where the skin was once torn. _Not even a full day and it already healed on it's own_. _I've never healed this fast before. Then again, I didn't have the power to heal until..._ The previous day's events return him. He almost lost control of himself just because he let an illusion get the better of him. _What if something like that happens again_? 

The soft sound of fabric brushing against fabric cuts the Hybrid out of his thoughts. His blue-violet eyes look up, only to be met with pure violet ones. Sanzo sits in one of the chairs, a cigarette perched in one hand, a newspaper in the other, while one eyebrow is arched at Raven. _I can't believe I didn't realize he was there_, Raven thinks in awe. The surprise is soon replaced with the knowledge of how odd he must look, standing there deep in thought as he gazes at his bare shoulder. He releases the collar of his shirt, then throws the bandage into the air where flames engulf it. 

"I'm surprised to see you are up at this hour," Raven admits, feeling awkward about the silence that exists between them.

"Thanks to your stupid brother."

"You're not the only he woke up," Raven replies. "But luckily for you, after today you will never see him." Sanzo stiffens slightly. "That is, unless you've become attached to him."

"Don't be absurd," Sanzo mutters. "And you sound as if you wouldn't care if you never saw him again."

"It's not like he likes me. He enjoys hurting me," the Hybrid whispers. "Every time I show any concern for him, he laughs at me—calls me a stupid fool," bitterness leaks into his voice. 

"Yesterday's events would prove otherwise," Sanzo adds, referring to how Evan had almost taken his own life when he though Raven had perished.

"I know. He's too unpredictable. One minute he is one way, and the next minute he can become the complete opposite." He rubs his temple, not wanting to deal with this at the moment. "I just wish he wouldn't act so distant to me. Sometimes I will wake up to find him sleeping with tears rolling down his cheeks, and I don't even know why." 

"Some of us have our secrets that we can only deal with alone."

"But that's my point. He's not alone, neither of us are really ever alone, at least now we're not." Sanzo's eyes widen slightly, before crossing his arms around him.

"If you're implying those three idiots are my friends..." Raven smiles to himself. _He looks like Evan right now_._ Both of them are too afraid to admit they care. _

"Just something to think about," Raven counters. "I'll see you later," the Hybrid waves him off as he steps into the kitchen.

"Hmph," Sanzo grunts. _They're all a bunch of idiots._

***

"Good morning everyone," Hakkai greets, a little startled that everyone is up except for him and Daycarthro.

"Good morning Hakkai," Cassandra smiles back then returns to eating breakfast.

"I see someone already made breakfast," Hakkai sits next to Sanzo, placing himself between the short temper monk and Goku. Next to Goku is Evan, following by Raven, Cassandra, Warner and Gojyo.

"Stupid Hybrid did," Evan mutters as he plays with his food, the demon glares at his brother who fails to give any sign he cares. Ever since this morning Evan has been mad at Raven for some unknown reason, which tends to be common occurrence for the demon.

"I did promise Goku I would make him a feast and it looks like we won't be here later tonight."

"Is Daycarthro already recovered?" Hakkai asks.

"I checked on him this morning and his vitals are back to normal. It is only a matter of time until he wakes up," Evan informs the group.

"Then we get to go back home where I can make up for all the dates I missed," Warner sighs. "It's been way too long since I've been with a woman."

"I know what you mean," Gojyo yawns.

"With the way you two act, I'm surprised you two have been with any," Cassandra mutters under her breath.

"It's not like their standards are high," Evan adds.

"I heard that, stupid demon," Warner shakes his fist at Evan.

"Screw you, leech!" Evan snaps.

"Leech?!" Warner growls. 

"Yeah, you bloodsucker," Evan stands up from his chair, glaring at the Vaerire. "At least I don't fangs!" Evan jumps on the Vaerire, trying to pry his mouth open.

"Maa, maa," Hakkai calms the two.

"'et av ah me!" Warner mumbles, as Evan tries to show everyone the fangs the Vaerire keeps hidden. Raven sighs, about to separate the two when Sanzo steps in.

"Urusai!" Sanzo yells, whacking the two with his fan.

"Not again," Evan yelps, ducking behind Raven. "You're a _mean_ monk," he then sticks his tongue out at him. For someone who is supposed to be over two hundred years, it doesn't show with the way he acts.

"Cassandra," Raven stands up. "We should probably call back your scouts."

"My scouts?" she repeats, suddenly her eyes widen. The birds she sent out have been wandering this world for a few days. Worse of all she almost forgot to summon them back. "Oops, I forgot about them!" She quickly stands up then bolts for the door.

"I can't believe she keeps doing that," Raven shakes his head as he follows her.

The room falls into silence. Hakkai has his usual smile on. Sanzo is ignoring all five of them. Goku is stuffing his face. Evan is rocking his chair back, dangerously close to falling. Gojyo and Warner glance at each other, an evil grin crossing their faces. Evan looks up in time to see Warner and Gojyo kick his chair back. On instinct, Evan grabs the closest thing to him—Goku. Goku grabs onto the table, but gravity proves to be stronger as the two topple over, taking the table with them. Laughter rings throughout the inn as Warner and Gojyo stare at the sight. Evan slowly sits up, syrup dripping from his black hair. Goku's eyes water when he sees all the food has fallen on the floor.

"You are so going to die for this," Evan growls, wiping the syrup from his face. Evan's eyes are lowered into thin slits, making him as intimating as any demon or youkai.

"Now, Evan, it was just a joke," Warner quickly backs away from the furious demon.

"MY FOOD!" Goku wails. His head lowers, tears streaming down his face. "Gojyo, I'll never forgive you!" Goku yells, summoning nyiobou.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Evan charges at Gojyo and Warner followed by a very mad Goku. 

"Oh shit, Evan has that deranged look in his eye," Warner screeches as he grabs Gojyo's wrist and bolts for the door.

"Go ahead and run, it's more fun when you put up a struggle!" The demon laughs insanely as the he and Goku chase Warner and Gojyo out the door.

"They're a lively bunch," Hakkai smiles. Gojyo's and Warner's screams can be heard while Evan laughs insanely. Goku continues to yell about perverted kappas who waste food, which is accompanied by loud crashes sounds as Goku tries to beat them with nyiobou.

"Won't be alive for much longer," Sanzo announces, cocking his gun and making his way outside. Gunshots echo throughout the town, followed by four separate pleads for mercy. Hakkai smiles weakly as he takes a sip of his tea. _I wonder who is going to clean up this mess_, a large sweat-drop forms on his forehead.

***

Every person must eventually face their destiny, it is no different for the gods. Daycarthro has already begun the path that the god of fate has laid out for him. He has faced some of his greatest fears, lost the woman he thought was his soul-mate and has now taken the task of protecting the ones his master has chosen. The task has not been an easy one. Wherever the four go, trouble seems to follow. When Raven, Cassandra, Evan and Warner were whisked away by his talisman, he knew he wasn't going to get them back without a fight. _I hate it when I'm right_, the god groans.

"It's nice to see you have finally decided to get up," a woman announces. His eyes shoot open, surprised he didn't sense her before, but it's not everyday he runs into another god.

"Hello, Kanzeon," Daycarthro greets, sitting up from his bed.

"It's nice to see you managed to defeat the mandrake tree." The goddess seems to radiate beauty—her skin a pale peach, not knowing the harshness of the sun, while her eyes seem to hide a trickster's amusement.

"You probably enjoyed seeing my wards struggle to defeat it," he stands up from his bed, picking up his black trench coat. He can feel her eyes undressing him as he slips the coat over his muscular shoulders. 

"It was rather entertaining to see them interact with the Sanzo-ikko. I must admit you have trained your people well."

"I have a lot of faith in them." Daycarthro quickly buckles his jacket up, slightly agitated with the attention he is receiving for the hermaphrodite goddess.

"While they have little faith in you. They very easily turned from you when they thought you had changed your ways," she gazes at her finally manicured fingers while the god slips on his black and white shoes.

"Which is why I like them even more. I would prefer to have people who think for themselves then mindless minions." _I don't want them to be like me._ "It sickens me to know some people would compromise their values in order to please their gods. No one is perfect."

"I see you haven't changed much. You still live up to your reputation as the compassionate god."

"Yeah, the compassionate god who almost doomed countless worlds for his own selfish needs. I do not deserve to be a god," regret seems to wash over his voice. Some things he can never easily forgive himself for.

"Self pity never help anyone," Kanzeon yawns.

"While arrogance has led many to their destruction," Daycarthro counters. Kanzeon body shakes with laughter.

"You may have changed physically, but you are the same Daycarthro I met a few millennium ago."

"Perhaps," Daycarthro closes his eyes, then stands up from his bed. "But I would like to believe that Daycarthro and I are not the same. That's what started this mess in the first place." Even after all this time, he still fails to completely believe him and Daycarthro are the same person.

"You're friends are waiting for you." Kanzeon turns towards the door.

"I know, we spent too much time here, I'm sure my master has another task for them."

"It would be interesting if the five of you stayed here for a while."

"There are other people that need our help. If we don't find them before the demons do, then..."

"You have a one track mind," she leans towards him, a finger tracing his jaw. "I kind of like that." Daycarthro glances at her then walks away. 

"I apologize for the trouble the five of us brought to you." With that the god leaves the room to find the others. 

"Uh-huh, the same old Daycarthro." Kanzeon disappears from sight to return to Tentai and watch the next events unfold.

When Daycarthro reaches downstairs he finds himself face to face with eight people. Warner and Gojyo holding ice pads against their bruises. Evan and Goku look like they just had a bath. While Sanzo looks pissed off, every once in awhile glaring at the above mentioned people. Raven appears exasperated, probably because of some mischief his companions got into. Cassandra and Hakkai smile at the god 

"Hey D!" Evan greets. 

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Daycarthro wonders.

"Because it's easier then remembering all the names you have," Evan grins, running his fingers through his cleanly washed hair.

"And I thought you were just being disrespectful," Warner rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Daycarthro waves them off. "The four of you should gather your things so we can go."

"Are you sure you're recovered?" Hakkai asks.

"I would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible. No doubt the demons will come after us again. I would rather have you four in a place surrounded with wards, then out in the open like this." The god leans his back against the wall. "As soon as you four are ready, we will leave." Cassandra, Evan, Warner and Raven nod their heads in agreement. The time has come for them to part paths.

***

Psycho-CJ: I'll post the rest of this tomorrow, I promise! 

Sanzo: And before this idiot writer forgets, the winner of her "contest" is...

Goku: Hey Sanzo! Sanzooo!

Evan: (dancing around Sanzo with Goku) Who won?! Who won?!

Sanzo: Urusai! (smacks both of them). 

Goku and Evan: Owww!

Sanzo: (clears throat) **Sumitra.**

Psycho-CJ: Congratulations! You can either email me or tell me in your review when your birthday is.

Evan: Yay! (Goku and Evan hold hands as they dance around Psycho).

Warner: Does that mean I have to buy that stupid demon a birthday present?

Evan: Yup, and no cheap gifts either.

Psycho-CJ: Thanks to Rook, Mystique Pixie, Sumitra, Curiouzkatt, and Ali for reviewing. 


	25. Diverging Paths

Psycho-CJ: Hey everyone. I'm finally back. I know I said I was going to post this earlier but I've had a very stressful week then fanfiction.net was down for a couple of days. And to top off this "wonderful" week, I messed up wrist, so it is a little painful to type for long periods of time.

Evan: I didn't know someone's wrist could swell that much.

Psycho-CJ: (glares) Thanks for noticing.

Evan: Scary. 

Psycho-CJ: But it did make me happy when I saw all your wonderful reviews. 

Raven: It looks like the end is finally here.

Psycho-CJ: As you all know, I don't own Saiyuki, but I am the proud (cough) owner of the Daycarthro characters.

Warner: If I didn't know any better, I would say she just insulted us.

Psycho-CJ: On with the fic!

***

Chapter 25: Diverging Paths

Evan quickly throws his stuff into a bag, while Goku sits on his bed, staring at the floor.

"Evan?" Goku asks. "Am I ever going to see you again?" Evan pauses before turning to the curious youkai.

"Maybe," Evan replies.

"Oh," Goku's shoulders lower slightly. "I'm going to miss you," Goku admits.

"Hey, don't get all sentimental on me. I said maybe, that still means there is a chance we will meet again. Things are too complicated for the both of us at the moment. You have to look out for Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo, while I have to make sure Warner, Cassandra and Raven stay out of trouble, but when this is all over I'll come visit you sometime."

"Do you really mean it?" Goku asks, hopefully.

"I...promise," Evan finally says. _I won't break this promise, not like I did with Pandora. _Evan eyes widen slightly when Goku holds something out to him.

"What's this?" Evan asks, cautiously taking the small gift, wrapped in a blue handkerchief.

"It's some food I saved for you."

"You saved me food?" Evan repeats. Goku has a bottomless pit for a stomach and the fact that he managed to save food makes the gift more precious than Goku could ever understand. A smile forms on the demon's lips. "Thank you." 

***

In Raven's and Cassandra's room, the sorceress is still packing while Raven is waiting in commoner's room. Cassandra carefully lays out the clothes she bought while in Sanzo's world and of course a few souvenirs. A knock on her the door catches her attention.

"Come in," she announces. The door quietly clicks open and Hakkai walks in. "Hey, Hakkai," Cassandra smiles.

"Hello Cassandra," Hakkai presents a bundle of clothes that have been cleaned and sewn. "I fix the clothes you were wearing from when you first came here." 

"Thank you," Cassandra picks up the shirt and is shocked that the blood stains are no longer present and the hole on the shoulder has been neatly mended to the point where is looks brand new. "You did a great job." Cassandra quickly hugs Hakkai. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Hakkai replies with his usual smile.

"Take care of yourself and always remember, it can't rain forever." Hakkai nods his head, recalling the conversation they had the night Raven found them.

"As long as you remember the snow will eventually melt," Hakkai counters.

"Deal," Cassandra finishes packing, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "The others are probably waiting for me." She smiles weakly, never one for good-byes, this one being the worse since chances are they will never see each other again. But she finds some comfort in knowing she has met someone who she can relate too, even if misfortune is what they have in common.

***

"Okay, if you are ever in my world, look me up," Warner tells Gojyo as he sits at the table. Sanzo is doing his best to ignore everyone, still being angry about the mornings events. Raven is perched on the windowsill petting Hakuryuu, while Daycarthro has his back leaned against the wall, lost in his own thoughts and regrets. "I know some great places where we can pick up chicks."

"But you have to buy the drinks this time," Gojyo punches Warner's shoulder, causing the Vaerire to flinch. 

"Ow, don't hit so hard," Warner whines as he rubs his shoulder. Gojyo shakes his head, not believing what a wimp Warner can be. "Hey Raven, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Gojyo taunts the Hybrid who is petting Hakuryuu. The little white dragon purrs at Raven, causing the Hybrid to smile. He misses Fiery and soon he will be reunited with his wolf guardian. Fiery is the first summoning creature he has allowed himself to think of as a friend. It seems like lately Raven has been making a lot of friends. _Even if Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku are a little eccentric_.

"It was nice working with you," the Hybrid finally answers. "You're a pretty good fighter." Raven leans his chin against his hand. "But don't expect a hug from me," Raven smirks. 

"That's what women are for. You take care of yourself. I don't want to hear about your punk ass getting killed for being stupid."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"And Raven," Gojyo whispers. "Take care of Cassandra. She's a nice girl, if you know what I mean," Gojyo pats him on the back.

"I thought I told you not to talk about her in _that_ way," Raven stands up from the window sill, cracking his knuckles.

"It was just a joke," Gojyo waves his hands in front of him.

"I didn't think it was funny," but before Raven can retaliate, Cassandra enters the room.

"Okay, all our stuff is pack," Raven quickly steps away from Gojyo, not wanting Cassandra to know what they were talking about a second ago. "What's wrong?" she asks, seeing how scared Gojyo looks.

"Just the usual overprotective boyfriend routine," Warner yawns. 

"While you're pulling the I'm a Womanizing A..." Cassandra begins, but Evan appears next to her with Goku.

"Oh, I love it when you swear," Evan sighs. Raven wraps his arm around Cassandra, glaring at his brother. "What? You think I'm going to put the moves on her?" Evan smirks.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Raven growls. Evan laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"That was a long time ago," Evan replies.

"Um, Raven, do you think you can let go of me?" Cassandra blushes, a little uncomfortable about being shoved against his body. 

"She looks cute when she blushes," Gojyo adds. Cassandra slips out of Raven's arms.

"That ain't the only thing cute," Warner winks at Cassandra. The Daerenh sorceress glares at him, then smacks him and Gojyo upside the head. 

"Perverts," Cassandra crosses her arms in front of her.

"Idiots," Sanzo mutters.

"Aw, do you feel left out?" Evan asks, appearing next to the monk.

"Shut up."

"Sanzo, don't worry," Evan smiles ear to ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sanzo asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing," Evan inches towards the monk who wearily watches him. 

"What are you…" Before he can finish, Evan hugs Sanzo. Everyone gapes at the two, Sanzo's face turns into an incredible shade of red from anger. 

"You're sure sensitive about your personal space, eh _Sanzo_?' Evan whispers. In response, Sanzo puts a gun in his face. "I guess so." Evan lets go and quickly ducks out of the way of Sanzo's fan.

"Don't mind him, I can tell he is going to miss you," Hakkai comments to Evan.

"That'll be the day," Sanzo mutters.

"I'll miss him too. It's not everyday you meet someone who will shove a gun in your face." Evan leans over to Sanzo. "Now take care of your adopted son," Evan ends up face forward on the floor from Sanzo whacking him upside the head with his fan.

"How many times do I have to tell you Goku is not my son?!" Sanzo yells.

"Okay _Father_ Sanzo," Evan smirks. Sanzo is about to smack him again when Daycarthro finally intervenes.

"Is everyone ready?" the god asks. 

"Ready as they will ever be," Raven stands up from his spot and Hakuryuu flutters off his shoulder onto Hakkai's. 

"Thank you for your help," Daycarthro tells Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. 

"Hm," Sanzo grunts. 

"It was nothing," Hakkai reassures him. 

"Bye Evan, Raven, Cassandra and leech," Goku waves goodbye. Evan laughs, while Warner glares at the demon.

"Take care of yourselves," Cassandra waves back. Raven waves his hand once, then looks back at Daycarthro. 

"Okay," Daycarthro closes his teal eyes, the sphere on his hands glowing a faint blue. He raises the staff, power building around him as he twirls it.

"Bye stupid monk!" Evan yells. Before Sanzo can reply, Daycarthro brings the staff down and light wraps around the four of them, then they are gone.

"Well, that's that," Gojyo announces.

"Let's go. We wasted enough time here," Sanzo announces.

"Always to the west," Gojyo sighs.

"Shut up, or you'll get left behind," Sanzo replies.

"Better than being around your moody ass."

"Do you wanna die?"

"Maa, maa," Hakkai tries to calm the two. 

"Eh, Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku whines. 

"You just ate!"

"But that was an hour ago!" The monk doesn't reply, hoping Goku will eventually give up—not likely. "Sanzo! Sanzoooo!" 

"Urusai!" _Things are already back to normal_, Hakkai forces a smile on when Sanzo proceeds to beat Goku upside the head.

***

Light bursts into life at Raven's house. Five people appeared in the living room.

"Yeah, there's no place like home," Warner sighs, flinging himself onto the couch.

"I kind of liked it there," Evan replies, sitting on the floor.

"Maybe, but I prefer to be here," Raven places his fingers to his lips, whistling. Within seconds a large wolf runs up to his him and nuzzles Raven's hand. "Hey Fiery," Raven greets. "I missed you too."

"Oh, the boy as his dog!" Warner whimpers. Evan and Warner then act like they are crying. Raven glares at them, feeling like bashing their heads in. 

"Must you always mock me?" Raven asks.

"Yes!" Warner and Evan answer.

"Fiery, I bet you're hungry, how about some fresh meat?" Raven glances at Warner and Evan. 

"You wouldn't, would you?" Warner asks, nervously.

"Help yourself," Raven whispers in the wolf's ear. Fiery's yellow eyes gleam at his victims. The wolf leaps at the two, who make a run for it. "A couple hours of Fiery chasing them should teach them to keep their mouths shut." _Those three will never change_, Cassandra sighs.

"Oh, Daycarthro, I was wondering if you could answer something for me," Cassandra turns to the god. "Ever since we got to Sanzo's world, my connection with Raven has been severed."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. The talisman's power probably knocked your connection off balance. Give it some time, I'm sure it will correct itself." The god frowns. "Speaking of which, where is the talisman I gave you?" Raven suddenly freezes. He did have it before, what happened to it? _The fight with Kougaiji_! _I must have dropped it_!

"I lost it," Raven admits.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter now," Daycarthro cuts in before Raven has a guilt trip. "The talisman lost most of its power, so if someone were to find it, they won't be able to activate it. A mass amount of energy would have to directly at the talisman and what are the chances of that happening."

"If you say so," Raven finally says, not liking the situation one bit. _He's right, but I wish why can't I shake this feeling of foreboding_?

***

"Hmm hm hmmmm," Lirin hums as she skips through the forest. "I wonder where oniisan is?" For the past three days Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji have been searching for Kougaiji, but the youkai prince has disappeared completely.

"Lirin, please slow down," Yaone calls, running after the carrot-haired girl.

"Yeah, kid, we don't want to lose you too," Dokugakuji says, pausing for a second to get a breather. 

"But I want to find oniisan," Lirin pouts.

"If he's around here, we'll find him," Dokugakuji reassures her.

"He's right Lirin," Yaone smiles as she places a gentle hand on the girl's head.

"What was that?" Dokugakuji whispers to Yaone. 

"I-I'm not sure," Yaone replies, her pink-violet eyes searching the forest. Suddenly a pile of leaves move. 

"M-monster!" Lirin points at the mass of leaves. 

"Lirin...?" a voice grumbles. The leaves drift to the ground revealing Kougaiji.

"Oniisan?" Lirin gapes. "You look so...pretty!" Lirin's eyes light up as she looks at her brother.

"Huh?" Kougaiji whispers, not knowing what his step-sister is talking about. Lirin takes a mirror out of her pocket and shows Kougaiji's his reflection. His lips are now a cherry red with a faint rouge on his cheeks and light blue eye shadow that seems to bring out the purple of his eyes. _What the_--?!

"You look pretty, just like Yaone!" Lirin laughs. Kougaiji quickly wipes the makeup off, planning to kill whoever dared mock him.

"Not one word," Kougaiji growls, his eyes darting to Dokugakuji who looks like he is going to burst with laughter.

"N-nice scarf," Dokugakuji voice trembles, taking everything in his self-control to not laugh. Kou quickly takes the pink handkerchief off his head, then throws it to the ground.

"Kougaiji–sama. I'm so glad you are all right. We were so worried about you"

"Where is he?" Kougaiji asks, looking for the teal-eyed man.

"Who?" Dokugakuji asks. Kougaiji closes his eyes, trying to sense the man he met before he blacked out, but the guy is no where to be found.

"No one," the prince finally says.

"I heard baldie monk is around here, we should pay him a visit," Lirin informs her step brother.

"Some other time," Kougaiji replies, still light headed from what ever happened to him. "Let's go home." Everyone nods their head. _Aw, I was hoping we would have some fun with Sanzo_, Lirin thinks as she walks besides Kougaiji. _At least I found thi_s, Lirin takes out a crystal-like ball from her pocket, which she found on the river shore not too far from where they found Kougaiji.

"Come on Lirin," Kou calls.

"Coming!" 

***

Psycho-CJ: Well, that's the end of that. 

Evan: And a couple quick questions. Since my creator is always striving to improve her writing, let her know if there anything you think she needs to work on. 

Psycho-CJ: Like more description, but I tend to add that kind of stuff during the third revision process. And I know Warner is kind of lacking, but he is still a character in development since I'm changing the story he is in.

Sanzo: Next, the baka writer is curious about who actually read this, since she knows not everyone reviews.

Psycho-CJ: Think of it as a way to get me to write the sequel faster. Expect to see that sometime in March. The sequel will probably be more plot driven and looks like it will take place in Raven's world. I was thinking of having Lamya as one of the villains (the person who killed Evan).

Evan: (glares) You would bring her back.

Psycho-CJ: And if you have any suggestions let me know.

Goku: Thanks you to everyone who ever reviewed: Psycho-Pumpkin, Mei Cera a.k.a Gensui Meia, Louise, vermillian, Dreamless-Sleep, baka_neko, Shumea.

Evan: And a special thank you Curiouzkatt, Ali, Sumitra. 

Psycho-CJ: And an even more special thank you to Rook, without you might not have finished this. And of course thanks to MystiquePixie, who always lets me bounce my ideas off of her, even if she doesn't want me to ^_^.

Evan: I'm glad I'm not your brother.

Psycho-CJ: I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic and gained some entertainment out of it. I was kind of scared when I first posted this, thinking no one would like it, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks for all the support. 

Hakkai: Till next time.


End file.
